LA VALSE DES PLEURS
by nathdawn
Summary: Watson et Mary, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire...La mort rôde, joue des tours au bon docteur, la Grande Faucheuse laisse échapper sa proie pour s'en prendre à ses proches. Entre rires et larmes, le doute s'installe. Mais où est la vérité?... Holmes & Watson
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Ce jour, le début d'une longue fic (disons pour moi) sur Sherlock Holmes. Elle est largement inspirée principalement des deux films de Guy Ritchie, et pour un cadre plus général, du fabuleux auteur Conan Doyle.**

**Je suis arrivée sur ce fandom, j'ai lu... et fus terrassée par le talent de certains auteurs dont The Man In The Box dont j'ai eu le privilège de corriger les merveilles et Glasgow qui me ravit par ses écrits. Si vous ne connaissez pas pas, allez les lire, ça vaut le détours.**

**Aussi, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas tenter? Bon, quand j'ai parlé du projet initial, on m'a dit "tu seras OOC!". Damned! Et comme je suis têtue, voire butée, je tente et vous laisse juger.**

**Je tiens à remercier mes deux complices, Sinasta et Lisen-Chan qui m'ont bien aidée à finaliser tout ceci. C'est presque une fic à 6 mains et ils ont été d'un secours absolu tant pour la cohérence du scénario que pour les recherches qui se sont avérées longues et compliquées. Mes chouchous, je vous remercie tant et plus... et ne me lâchez pas en route, je sens que je vais encore avoir besoin de vous.**

**Pour toute invraisemblance, ce sera le fait d'un besoin pour l'histoire ou alors de ma parfaite ignorance.**

**_Warning__: Texte qui peut comporter des scènes violentes et bien entendu, du yaoï. Considérez-vous comme prévenus_.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LA VALSE DES PLEURS**

**Chapitre 1**

Watson avançait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, appuyé sur sa canne, louvoyant entre la foule londonienne. Sa légère claudication le freinait à peine, il ignorait totalement la douleur engendrée par le fait de forcer ainsi sur sa jambe blessée. Il lui arrivait de bousculer des passants, s'excusant à peine, aveuglé par une rage qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait le croire!

Impossible!

Impensable!

Il marchait, courant presque, se moquant comme de sa première liquette du crachin qui trempait son veston et plombait la cité sous une chape de gris. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un manteau ni de prendre un parapluie, il se contentait de retenir son chapeau sous les assauts du vent qui soufflait en bourrasques quand il s'engouffrait entre deux rangées d'habitations.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait quitté son bureau, ouvrant la porte à la volée qui s'était écrasée sur le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Mary s'était précipitée, encore sous le coup de la scène précédente où il avait hurlé, tempêté, posant des questions invraisemblables à elle et leur gouvernante. Puis il s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son domaine avec un paquet qui lui était parvenu tantôt, en silence. Il venait d'en ressortir plusieurs heures plus tard et ne lui avait adressé qu'une vague excuse avant de se ruer au-dehors. Pas une explication, pas un au revoir et son épouse était restée figée, le regardant s'éloigner à grands pas, ne se retournant pas une seule fois pour répondre à ses appels. Il était juste parti, la laissant dans l'angoisse d'une autre funeste nouvelle, ignorant où il pouvait bien se rendre.

Les pavés étaient glissants mais il n'en avait cure. Il allongeait la foulée, pestant dans sa moustache.

« Ah, le sagouin! »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait vociféré à haute voix, les passants se retournant sur son passage. Il ne voyait personne, n'entendait rien, totalement tourné vers sa colère. Il écumait.

Il bouscula de l'épaule un homme qui l'invectiva mais au regard que Watson lui lança, il n'insista pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au 221 B Baker Street, comme avant. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, évitant de passer devant l'immeuble mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Très différent.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tombant nez à nez avec la gouvernante.

« Docteur Watson, vous voilà! Quelle joie, n'est-ce pas? »

Il faillit s'étrangler à l'entente de ces mots. Il desserra à peine ses mâchoires crispées pour prononcer quelques mots en soulevant son chapeau.

« Bonjour Madame Hudson. Il est là?

- Oui, bien-sûr. Il est...

- Merci! »

Le mot claqua alors qu'il s'élançait déjà dans les escaliers. La gouvernante le regarda monter de son pas précipité, ne s'offusquant aucunement du manque de courtoisie du médecin qui ne lui était pourtant guère familier. Elle sourit, se décidant à aller préparer un peu de thé. Qu'il était bon de voir ses deux locataires aussi pleins d'entrain.

Watson arriva sur le palier, dégoulinant, essoufflé, sa jambe tirant un peu plus alors qu'il l'avait autant malmenée. Pourtant, il eut encore la force de hurler depuis le couloir.

« HOLMES! »

Il tourna la poignée et enfonça pratiquement la porte dans sa hâte. Il fit un pas. Puis se figea.

Le détective était debout au milieu de la pièce, son immonde robe de chambre sur le dos, tenant d'une main sa pipe qu'il fumait nonchalamment. Ses mèches noires étaient comme toujours trop longues, trop ébouriffées. Il lui souriait avec ce regard par en-dessous toujours aussi vif. Le capharnaüm était inchangé, quoi que relativement débarrassé de la poussière, sans doute l'œuvre de Madame Hudson. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque...

« Ah, Watson! Je vous attendais, vous en avez mis un temps! »

Les yeux du médecins se plissèrent sous ses sourcils froncés.

« Holmes...

- Oui mon ami? »

Le logicien souriait, très calme, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à son vis-à-vis. Watson s'avança lentement, appuyant en grimaçant sur sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir. Mais il n'y prenait garde, ça n'avait aucune importance à ce moment précis.

Il s'arrêta juste devant Holmes qui le regardait de son air suffisant. Supérieur. Et tellement agaçant! Ce dernier daigna ôter sa pipe de sa bouche pour parler mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir un seul mot qu'un direct du droit du droit l'atteignit en plein visage et le projeta au sol. Il s'écroula sur le parquet, un peu sonné, puis se releva sur un coude en se frottant le menton, une ébauche de sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Pas mal pour un médecin londonien, vous avez fait des progrès. Par contre, je m'attendais à des retrouvailles au peu moins... viriles, surtout de votre part.

- Holmes, vous êtes un sacré salopard!

- Watson, vous vous égarez mon vieux! »

Le médecin faillit s'étouffer de rage. Le dominant de toute sa taille, il le pointait du doigt en hurlant.

« Moi?! Moi, je m'égare?! Me dit l'immonde crapule qui a disparu pendant trois ans! Je vous croyais mort, Holmes!

- Justement, vous devriez être ravi que ce ne soit pas les cas, non? Alors que vous devriez m'embrasser, vous me frappez! »

Watson ne résista pas plus longtemps et se laissa tomber à califourchon sur le détective. Le logicien pensa un bref instant qu'il prenait ses mots au pied de la lettre avant de sentir une poigne douloureuse autour de sa gorge.

« Je vais vous tuer moi-même Holmes! Je vais vous tuer!

- Wat... son... vous... »

Mais le médecin n'écoutait plus, fou de rage. Il serrait de toutes ses forces, le détective accroché à ses poignets qui tentait de le faire lâcher mais c'était peine perdue. Holmes réfléchissait presque malgré lui.

_Temps avant de perdre connaissance... moins d'une minute._

_Mort par strangulation... inenvisageable, Watson ne me tuerait tout de même pas. Dans le doute..._

_Tout d'abord, détourner son attention. Son chapeau à portée de main à ma droite, jeté en pleine face._

_Puis porter cette même main à son visage et lui mettre le doigt dans l'œil._

_Si ça ne suffit pas, crochet du gauche sur son oreille. Perte d'équilibre garantie._

_Succès de l'entreprise... 95%._

_Risque de rancune éternelle...trop de paramètres pour évaluer._

Holmes lâcha le poignet de son agresseur direction le haut de forme. C'est alors qu'un léger toussotement dans leur dos se fit entendre.

« Messieurs, devrais-je rapporter le thé plus tard? Vous semblez... occupés. »

Watson s'était tourné brusquement vers Madame Hudson au flegme britannique imperturbable. Il rougit, lâchant le cou de son ami et s'affolant de ce que pourrait penser cette bonne dame si respectable alors qu'elle les découvrait dans une position tout à fait... embarrassante. Holmes s'éclaircit la voix en frottant sa gorge douloureuse.

« Grande idée Nounou, je crois qu'un thé nous fera le plus grand bien, pas vrai Watson? »

Le regard de ce dernier revint sur Holmes, toujours allongé sous lui à même le sol. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il fut là, ni les réactions qu'il parvenait à provoquer chez lui. Seul ce démon pouvait venir à bout de sa patience légendaire. Holmes le regardait en souriant, semblant attendre une réaction qui ne venait pas. Pour le réveiller, il effectua un léger mouvement de bassin, tout à fait suggestif. Watson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se releva avec difficultés en le fusillant du regard. Il ramassa son couvre-chef et sa canne tombés lors de la joute et les posa sur un guéridon.

« Oui, je le crois aussi. Merci Madame Hudson.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir entre ces murs, on dirait que rien n'a changé, vous êtes toujours aussi turbulents.

- Je m'excuse de ma conduite inqualifiable, vous n'auriez pas dû assister à cette scène. »

Holmes qui les regardait tour à tour comme un arbitre de tennis, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, l'air faussement outré alors que ses yeux riaient.

« Watson, c'est plutôt à moi que vous devriez faire des excuses.

- Holmes, ne la ramenez pas sinon, je finis ce que j'ai commencé!

- Allons mon ami, asseyez-vous et nous allons rajouter un peu de bourbon dans ce doux breuvage, nous en avons besoin tous les deux. »

Il s'empara du plateau qu'il posa sur la table et remplit deux tasses alors que la gouvernante se retirait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Watson le remarqua, même elle, alors que Holmes était sans doute un véritable poison pour elle, était heureuse de le revoir.

Il le regarda faire, ses gestes précis, versant le thé, le noyant d'alcool, avec une sorte de grâce. Watson se demanda un instant si tout ceci était bien réel, alors que chacun prenait place dans son fauteuil, comme avant, comme il y avait si longtemps alors. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques minutes. Puis Watson n'y tint plus.

« Où étiez-vous?

- De ci, de là... aucune importance, je suis revenu.

- Depuis quand? »

La question avait des airs de reproches, et c'était effectivement le cas.

« Presque deux semaines.

- Deux... deux semaines?! Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu?

- Je l'ai fait, je n'y peux rien si vous êtes lent, mon vieux.

- Lent, moi?! Alors que ça fait trois ans que vous préparez votre retour? Question lenteur, vous vous posez là! »

Watson s'interrompit un instant, il se sentait plein de rancune.

« Et en plus, vous avez eu le culot d'entrer chez moi, comme un voleur, pour me laisser ce... point d'interrogation! J'ai fait une scène à Mary, j'ai failli renvoyer notre gouvernante, me croyant victime d'une mauvaise blague. Et c'était le cas, sauf que ça venait de vous! »

Holmes put lire toute la déception dans les yeux céruléens du médecin, son incompréhension aussi.

« Je suis rentré Watson, n'est-ce pas là le plus important?

- Pas si vous vous moquez de moi et vous amusez à me torturer, votre absence l'a assez fait pour vous. »

La voix s'était soudain faite murmure, la douleur l'emportant sur la colère et la rancune. Ces années avaient été si difficiles, un manque incommensurable, une présence irremplaçable, une folie... qui avait profondément fait défaut à son quotidien bien huilé, parfait, trop. Il avait sombré dans une mélancolie qu'il s'efforçait de cacher à Mary, il voulait la savoir, la rendre heureuse. Alors, il était devenu le mari rêvé, attentionné. Plus de jeux, ni de sorties nocturnes, un travail à son cabinet seulement dérangé par les quelques urgences médicales. Il voyait à l'occasion Lestrade mais évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de parler de ses enquêtes avec lui, ça ne le concernait plus. Avec Holmes, dix ans de sa vie s'étaient envolés, morts avec lui.

Sauf qu'il était là.

Assis dans son fauteuil habituel, lui dans le sien, dans leur salle de vie submergée de papiers, de livres, d'objets hétéroclites. Comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. Et pourtant, son œil de médecin détectait qu'il avait maigri, quelques petites ridules au coin des yeux alors que ses iris d'ambre pétillaient de la même malice.

C'était lui.

Watson se sortit de ses pensées en se concentrant sur la tasse entre ses mains. La chaleur du breuvage ainsi que l'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge le réchauffèrent. Il frissonnait de froid, mais aussi de toutes les émotions contradictoires qui le tenaillaient. Holmes remarquait chaque détail, comme à son habitude. Le silence de son ami, ses mains crispées sur la porcelaine, ces petits monts qui recouvraient sa peau visible, ce tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche, sa difficulté à déglutir, il notait tout. Soudain,il se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où... où allez-vous? »

Une simple question mais avec une anxiété dans la voix qui déplut au détective, lui faisant ressentir une culpabilité désagréable. Il savait que leurs retrouvailles seraient épiques, c'était pour cela qu'il avait mis en scène son retour. Il détestait être submergé par les émotions, ces sentiments qui empêchaient l'esprit de fonctionner. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il aimait sentir cette petite boule dans son estomac, cette chaleur en lui, lui qui avait eu si froid en tombant dans cette eau glacée, pendant sa fièvre, tout du long de sa solitude. Le froid. Une sensation détestable qui ne l'avait plus quittée toutes ces années.

« Je reviens immédiatement. »

Watson entendit ses pas dans le couloir aller et revenir, les guettant pour être sûr qu'ils ne disparaissent pas. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le détective fut bien vite de retour.

« Watson, enlevez votre veste, vous êtes trempé. »

Le médecin sembla seulement s'en apercevoir. Il se redressa et ôta le vêtement avec la désagréable sensation de linge humide qui résiste. Il le déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise alors que Holmes se postait devant lui et lui posait une serviette sur la tête et le séchait lui-même. Un geste sans réelle douceur, un peu maladroit mais d'une tendresse qui chavira le cœur du docteur. Il aurait souhaité que ça dure toujours, rester à l'abri sous ce bout de tissus, sentir ces doigts vifs effleurer son crâne. Mais bientôt, le linge se retira, ce fut un déchirement. Il se contenta de lisser ses mèches de ses doigts. Holmes était là, devant lui, un air sérieux, une certaine anxiété qu'il tentait de cacher mais Watson le connaissait assez pour ne pas être dupe. Et alors, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de peser ses actes, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du logicien, son visage contre son cou. Il sentit ce dernier se tendre.

« Watson, vous vous jetez encore sur moi, ça devient une habitude.

- Si vous bougez, je vous casse en deux! »

Holmes ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rendit l'étreinte à son compagnon. Ils n'étaient pas coutumiers de ces gestes d'affection mais en ce moment précis, cette douce chaleur était tout ce qui importait, le froid ne le mordait plus de l'intérieur. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, savourant un silence juste brisé par leurs respirations, s'emplissant de l'odeur de chacun, sentant le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué Holmes. »

Des mots murmurés près de son oreille, un souffle chaud sur sa peau et le détective se sentit si bien que les paroles ironiques moururent dans sa bouche.

« Vous aussi Watson, vous aussi. »

Des mots qu'ils ne se disaient jamais, des gestes qu'ils s'interdisaient avant. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, un espace infini où tout était devenu différent. Ils étaient les mêmes tout en ayant changé. Rattraper ce temps volé, s'en donner l'illusion, juste quelques instants, voilà ce à quoi ils aspiraient, tous les deux en symbiose pour quelques secondes. Pas de passé, pas d'avenir, juste le présent.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, un peu gênés l'un l'autre, leurs regards accrochés. Ce trop plein d'émotions était enfin déversé. Ils pouvaient reprendre leurs vies arrêtées trois ans plus tôt. Chacun se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, une habitude qui avait résisté. Holmes bourra sa pipe qu'il alluma aussitôt, prenant le temps d'en savourer une bouffée. Watson était ému de retrouver ces gestes anodins mais qui signifiaient tellement. Les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête pourtant, aucune ne semblait vouloir franchir le rempart de ses lèvres, de peur de briser ce moment.

« Vous avez des questions Watson? »

Évidemment, le détective avait deviné. Il savait toujours tout, semblait depuis toujours lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'il restait si énigmatique. Le soulagement des retrouvailles s'estompait, la douleur insidieuse revenait, la déception aussi.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir fait subir ça? »

Holmes lui adressa un regard pénétrant, si sérieux qu'il faisait presque peur. La peur de savoir, celle d'ignorer.

« Je l'ai fait pour vous et Mary. Je me devais de vous protéger et tant que je pouvais agir dans l'ombre, j'avais de meilleures chances de retrouver Moran. Et il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour y parvenir. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de mettre vos vies en danger. »

Watson aurait dû être touché par cette attention, pourtant, ça ne lui amena qu'un goût amer dans la bouche.

« J'ai toujours été celui qui se devait d'assurer vos arrières. Vous m'avez évincé si cruellement. Avez-vous donc si peu confiance en moi?

- Watson! »

Son nom avait claqué, un soupçon de colère le teintant de sombre.

« Vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Mais je suis le détective, vous êtes le médecin. Je ne pouvais pas risquer vos vies encore une fois, votre mariage l'a décidé. J'étais là, dans le train, mais la prochaine fois?

- Vous auriez pu me le dire, je suis capable de garder un secret.

- Non, vous n'auriez pas pu. Vous n'auriez pas pu feindre le deuil, il fallait que ça se passe ainsi. Même cet incapable de Lestrade a compris mes motivations, vous devriez pouvoir le faire, donc.

- Lestrade? Vous avez prévenu Lestrade avant moi? »

Nulle colère ne paraissait de ces mots, juste un crève-cœur sans bornes. Holmes aimait à le faire tourner en bourrique, user sa patience mais là, c'en était trop.

« Seriez-vous jaloux Watson? »

À nouveau, cet air moqueur, cet œil pétillant de malice, ces allusions salaces. Mais le médecin ne se démonta pas. Il y avait eu assez de mensonges.

« Et si c'était le cas?

- Il n'y a toujours eu que vous. Et Lestrade... voyons! Comment pourrais-je dédaigner quelqu'un d'aussi beau que vous pour cet imbécile notoire? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Watson! »

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration qui voulait tout et ne rien dire.

« Cessez votre marivaudage de mauvais goût Holmes et expliquez-moi le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade pour réapparaître. »

Le sourire en coin du détective se réveilla bien vite.

« Je voulais savoir si le mariage ne vous avait pas trop ramolli. Et quelle meilleure preuve qu'une petite énigme? Que vous avez résolue avec brio, bien qu'avec un peu de retard. Au fait, m'avez-vous rapporté mon appareil à oxygène?

- Je ne suis pas votre coursier! Si vous le voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à revenir le récupérer chez moi au cours d'un dîner.

- Un dîner? Chez vous? Avec votre délicieuse épouse? J'ai hâte!

- Pas de sarcasmes, Mary est une hôtesse parfaite et sera ravie de vous accueillir chez nous.

- Ravie? Vous n'exagérez pas un peu? »

Watson ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Eh bien, disons qu'elle sera ravie de me faire plaisir, donc vous supportera avec le sourire, j'en suis certain. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, je suis parti précipitamment et elle doit mourir d'inquiétude. Je dois rentrer.

- Non, je l'ai faite prévenir que vous rentreriez tard. Restez un peu. »

Watson se contenta de lui sourire et se renfonça contre son dossier et il reprirent leurs conversations coutumières. Il goûtait ces retrouvailles avec une joie, un légèreté dans le cœur qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis des années. Il avait souffert au-delà des mots, il ne pouvait même pas décrire ce néant qui s'était emparé de lui. Les funérailles auprès d'un cercueil vide puis la vie ensuite, qu'il avait fallu reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Une imposture.

S'il n'avait pas eu Mary, il se serait laissé sombrer mais il avait tenu bon, pour elle. Elle le cajolait, le comblait d'une douceur sucrée. Leurs étreintes étaient tendres. Mais parfois, il s'était surpris à lutter contre une fougue farouche alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu pouvoir décharger sa peine avec une sorte de frénésie. Mais jamais il n'avait cédé à ses instincts, lui donnant l'amour qu'elle méritait. Et lui mentant aussi, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de paraître mieux sans Holmes. Elle n'avait pas souhaité sa mort bien-sûr mais avait pu difficilement cacher une sorte de soulagement lors de son décès. Elle aimait son mari. Et souvent, elle parvenait à lui faire oublier l'absence cruelle de son meilleur ami, cet homme horripilant, énervant, si intelligent, si imbu de sa personne. Et qui lui avait manqué, autant que si une partie de son âme était partie avec lui. Là, il la retrouvait et se sentait complet. Enfin, il allait être heureux, vraiment heureux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Trois jours plus tard, Holmes se présentait chez eux, ayant accepté le dîner prévu tantôt. Watson avait apprécié son effort vestimentaire, même si ses cheveux d'ébène étaient décoiffés dans un flou artistique digne de lui. Il avait salué Mary d'une gracieuse courbette, baisant sa main avec élégance avant de lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs. Le médecin avait failli s'étrangler de l'attention. Holmes offrant des fleurs qui, comme il aimait à le dire, n'était que choses inutiles dont seule une femme pouvait en apprécier la pauvre valeur. Holmes poli et courtois. Holmes souriant et riant. Aurait-il donc tant changé?

« Dîtes-moi Monsieur Holmes, et qu'allez-vous faire à présent?, demanda Mary de sa voix suave.

- Ma chère, je suis toujours détective. Et face à l'incompétence de Scotland Yard, je me dois d'assurer que leurs résultats repartent à la hausse. »

Non, en fait, il n'avait pas changé.

« Tout le monde s'est parfaitement débrouillé pendant votre absence. Monsieur Lestrade est devenu l'un de nos intimes et je puis vous assurer qu'il résout des enquêtes très difficiles.

- Vraiment? On dirait plutôt un conte de fées. Rien qu'en me rendant à son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil au tableau d'affaires non résolues, j'ai trouvé la solution à deux d'entre elles en quelques secondes.

- Je vous félicite. Cependant, je note que vous n'avez toujours pas le sens de l'humilité. »

Watson se tendit, la conversation allait dégénérer inévitablement au vu de Holmes qui plantait son regard inquisiteur sur son épouse.

« Ma chère, pourquoi faire semblant? Je suis Sherlock Holmes, je suis un génie, ne vous en déplaise.

- Oui, vous l'êtes, je ne saurais vous contredire. Par contre, la bienséance devrait vous obliger à ne pas en faire l'étalage.

- Madame, je suis tout, sauf hypocrite. Je vois tout, je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature. Les énigmes sont ma raison de vivre.

- Alors vous voilà reparti par monts et par vaux pour de nouvelles aventures, ça ne me surprend pas. Sauf que cette fois, il ne faudra pas compter sur mon mari pour vous accompagner. »

Holmes tourna son regard vers lui. Watson le fixa, se souvenant de la dispute avec sa femme à son retour de Baker Street... le lendemain matin. Sous des abords soulagés, elle avait ensuite exigé qu'il ne passe pas tout son temps avec son ami, redoutant moult dangers.

« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas le moment...

- Laissez Watson. Je comprends le souci de votre épouse, croyez-le bien. Et il n'est plus question que je mette votre vie en danger. Je suis resté mort durant trois ans pour cela, il serait stupide de changer de point de vue. Et je ne suis pas stupide. Vous avez votre métier, un foyer et il serait malvenu qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je suis le détective, vous restez le médecin. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. Watson, au fond de lui, avait espéré que Holmes, à son habitude, se ferait un plaisir de la contrarier. Mais il l'évinçait lui-même. Il fut un instant bien rancunier envers sa femme mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle était inquiète et ne pensait qu'à leur bonheur. Donc, il se contenta de sourire et la conversation repartit sur un ton plus badin.

Mais au moment du départ de Holmes, englouti par les ténèbres alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Watson resta un long moment sur le pallier, guettant son fantôme parmi les ombres jusqu'à seulement l'imaginer. Et il aurait voulu le suivre à cet instant.

_'' - Ou c'est de la folie, ou c'est du génie._

_- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que ces deux qualités vont ensemble."_

_(Pirates des Caraïbes)_

(à suivre)

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre. Rien d'original mais il faut bien planter le décors...**

**Je me suis dit que trois ans les avaient obligatoirement changés sans qu'ils le soient vraiment et j'ai tenté de faire transparaître l'humour du film. Mais il n'en sera pas toujours comme ça.**

**Alors, review? échange de bons mots, échange de bons procédés...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, j'ai oublié dans le chapitre précédent, la petite citation de fin de texte, adorablement donnée à ma petite personne par ma Lisen d'amour. Rien d'important mais comme l'ai rajoutée, vous pouvez toujours y jeter un œil...**

**Je réponds ici à Claryssa. Miss Watson, je ne peux te prévenir que je publie si tu n'es pas inscrite. C'est très simple à faire et tu pourras alors mettre l'histoire en ''follow'' et je pourrai répondre directement à tes reviews. Mais merci de l'attention.**

**Suite à un commentaire au sujet de Mme Hudson, j'aime que mes personnages secondaires aient un peu plus qu'un rôle de figuration. De ce fait, je force un peu le trait et pour moi, elle a un côté humour ''so British'' qu'il me plaît énormément. Donc, non, ce n'est pas celle des livres mais je tente de suivre l'image que Guy Ritchie lui a donné et que je trouve désopilante. Et j'en rajoute, ce qui est normal pour ceux qui me connaissent. **

******Ce jour, la suite, et on entre dans le vif du sujet.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Watson saluait son dernier patient et se hâtait de fermer son cabinet avec une sorte de joie enfantine. Mary ne supportant guère la présence de Holmes, il finissait ses consultations plus tôt et se précipitait à Baker Street, tous les soirs de la semaine et tentait de rentrer afin de dîner avec son épouse. Deux fois déjà, il avait failli à ce rituel en revenant la nuit déjà bien avancée et la scène qui en avait découlé entre eux n'avait pas été du meilleur goût. Mais il ne pouvait se passer de la présence du détective, il l'avait déjà bien trop attendu. Alors, afin de préserver chacune des parties en cause, il délaissait son travail de médecin. Après tout, il avait promis de ne plus suivre Holmes lors de ses enquêtes, pas de cesser de l'écouter en raconter chaque détail.

Alors qu'il entrait dans son ancienne demeure, une odeur lui assaillit les narines. Forte, entêtante. Il soupira. C'était reparti!

Alors qu'il accrochait son manteau dans le hall, la gouvernante venait à sa rencontre, ses poings serrés sur ses jupes qu'elle balançait comme un pendule.

« Docteur Watson! Quelle joie! »

Et elle éclata d'un rire sonore. Un peu surpris de tant d'allégresse, le médecin lui rendit son salut.

« Bonjour Madame Hudson. Tout va comme vous voulez?

- Je ne saurais dire... Il faut que je trouve mon chat.

- Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez un.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas. »

Et elle partit vers sa cuisine, continuant de glousser. Watson avait remarqué un autre détail chez la femme et il s'empressa de monter à l'étage.

La salle de vie plongée dans la pénombre était dans son habituel désordre chaotique, quelque peu dissimulé par une fumée âcre et odorante. Le ''fog'' de Londres, version interieure. Watson se précipita, ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre au large. Holmes, vautré sur sa peau de tigre, vociféra.

« Watson!

- Holmes, ne commencez pas! Ce n'est plus un salon, c'est une fumerie d'opium ici! Madame Hudson a carrément les pupilles dilatées et cherche un chat qui n'existe pas!

- Sérieusement? Et moi qui l'ai renvoyée dans ses quartiers avant qu'elle n'ait pu m'adresser un seul mot. Nous aurions pu avoir une conversation fort intéressante.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! Cette pauvre femme va finir par vous jeter à la rue et vous l'aurez bien mérité. »

Holmes se contenta de faire un geste excédé de la main avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de drogue. Watson, se précipita et lui arracha sa longue pipe des mains.

« Il suffit! Vous êtes un vrai gamin!

- C'est parce que vous me laissez seul, je m'ennuie. Et je déteste m'ennuyer.

- J'ai un travail Holmes, je ne peux pas être auprès de vous continuellement. Je dois subvenir aux besoins de mon épouse et l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel. »

Le détective se contenta de hausser les épaules comme si rien n'avait d'importance, ce qui était un peu le cas. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour revenir à ses vieux démons, l'inactivité le rendant presque fou. Mais jusque-là, il n'avait pas retouché à la cocaïne, se contentant de fumer cette drogue un peu moins dangereuse.

Watson alla ranimer le feu qui mourait puis après avoir suffisamment aéré la pièce, il referma la fenêtre. Le froid de l'extérieur avait rafraîchi les lieux et il frissonna. Holmes ne portait qu'une chemise qui n'avait plus de blanc que le nom et son pantalon aux bretelles tombantes. Il n'était pas rasé, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, les yeux éteints. On était lundi donc c'était habituel. Voulant préserver son mariage, il restait avec Mary tout le week-end. Et le lendemain, il revenait ici et trouvait une scène à peu près semblable à chaque fois. Il soupira et alla récupérer une veste délaissée qu'il vint lui poser doucement sur les épaules.

« Vous allez prendre froid.

- Merci, mon ami. »

Il y avait une sorte de lassitude dans sa voix qui étreignit le cœur de Watson. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, amorphe, dérivant dans ses excès. Il détestait cette autodestruction qui s'avéra encore pire que celle imaginée en constatant des hématomes et coupures sur son profil gauche qu'il avait dissimulé jusque là.

« Vous vous êtes encore battu?!

- Possible.

- Tss! Vous en portez encore les stigmates. Venez à la lumière, je vais vous ausculter. »

Il ne passait jamais ici sans sa mallette médicale, sachant parfaitement qu'il en aurait sûrement besoin. Alors qu'il sortait son matériel sur la table, il remarqua que le détective n'amorçait pas un seul mouvement.

« Holmes, ramenez-vous séance tenante ou c'est moi qui m'en charge en vous bottant l'arrière-train!

- Vous voici à me promettre la fessée! Quelles paroles grivoises dans votre bouche!

- Cessez votre petit jeu ou je m'en vais dans la seconde. »

Holmes se redressa aussitôt et vint docilement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le médecin fit son ouvrage, désinfectant chaque plaie.

« Ouch! Doucement Watson, j'ai la peau tendre.

- Cessez de faire votre douillet. Votre cuir est plus dur que celui de toutes les mauvaises bêtes réunies.

- Vous êtes blessant.

- Et vous affreusement pénible! J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène éternelle, une sorte de jour sans fin. Quand cesserez-vous de vous détruire ainsi?

- Alors, je n'aurai plus le plaisir de voir que vous vous occupez de moi. »

Et il lui adressait ce petit sourire malicieux alors que Watson s'évertuait à ne pas le lui rendre, sans réellement y parvenir.

« Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant.

- Voulez-vous que je vous prouve que je n'en suis plus un Watson, lors d'une étreinte très adulte?

- Vous recommencez?

- Je ne recommence rien du tout, je continue, nuance. Et j'adore vous voir rougir. »

Watson sentait bien son visage chauffer et évidemment, ça n'avait pas échappé au détective à l'œil acerbe malgré la torpeur induite par la drogue. Il aurait voulu l'envoyer paître mais il n'en avait plus la force, soudain très las.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous Holmes. Pas aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît.

- Madame Watson serait-elle la cause d'une reddition si franche?

- En quelques sortes.

- Vous pouvez m'en parler, si vous voulez. Je suis votre ami. »

Watson eut un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi? N'avez-vous pas tout deviné?

- Si. Mais c'est votre cœur qu'il faut soulager, pas mon ego.

- Je... Vous voilà rafistolé. »

Comme Watson s'empressait de ranger son matériel avec des gestes bien trop nerveux, le logicien se cala dans son fauteuil tout en allumant sa pipe, de tabac cette fois.

« Elle vous a fait une scène. Non, plus que cela, un ultimatum. »

Watson s'assit à son tour, les jambes croisées, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Son silence était un assentiment à lui tout seul. Holmes continuait de le regarder, les yeux plissés.

« Donc, j'ai raison. Et quoi? Elle vous interdit de venir me voir? Elle veut vous emprisonner plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà?

- Je ne suis pas en prison, je suis heureux avec elle. Ne parlez pas d'elle ainsi.

- Soit. Mais alors, dîtes-moi la vérité. »

Watson hésita un instant, la situation inextricable lui serrant la gorge.

« Un déménagement. Elle veut que nous partions vivre en Écosse.

- En effet, c'est un peu loin pour vos visites quasi-quotidiennes.

- N'est-ce pas?

- Et elle exige ça comme ça?

- Non, elle part. Et me laisse le choix de la suivre ou pas.

- Elle est charmante. »

Face au ton sarcastique, Watson leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je l'aime Holmes.

- Je sais.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser me quitter.

- Je sais.

- Mais je ne peux pas vous quitter non plus. »

Holmes allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte et aussitôt entra un policier.

« Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, Docteur.

- Clarkie! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

- L'inspecteur Lestrade souhaite votre présence que les lieux d'un crime, ainsi que celle du Docteur Watson.

- Allons bon, il ne peut pas déplacer le cadavre sans notre aide? Est-il devenu incompétent à ce point?

- Non Monsieur... Mais je ne fais que transmettre, avec ordre de ne pas vous en dire plus.

- Très bien. Allons Watson, en route. Un peu d'exercice nous fera du bien et nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation plus tard. »

Le ton et l'allure de Holmes étaient si alertes alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il n'était qu'une loque, que le médecin se demanda s'il était vraiment humain. Et il suivit les deux hommes jusqu'au fiacre qui les attendait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il pleuvait à nouveau sur Londres alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords d'une ruelle de WhiteChapel. Le quartier était sale, mal fréquenté, la pauvreté était partout, dans les hommes, dans les murs. Ici se trouvait une vie parallèle, la lie de sa société se livrait aux vols, trafics d'opium, meurtres,... et la police restait bien impuissante. Elle délaissait d'ailleurs cet endroit, corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, sauf ce soir. Et sa présence avait attiré les badauds, les hommes ivres, les prostituées qui tendaient le coup pour tenter de voir quelque chose derrière les Bobbies qui délimitaient le périmètre du crime et les empêchaient d'approcher.

Holmes pesta dans sa barbe lorsqu'il constata que le cadavre était délavé par la pluie, sans protection aucune.

« Lestrade! On ne vous a pas appris à faire votre métier et protéger tous les indices de la scène de crime?

- Holmes, je n'ai pas besoin de vos sermons. Et cette fois, vous n'êtes pas là à titre de consultant.

- Et pourquoi alors me faire déplacer?! J'avais mieux à faire chez moi! »

Watson ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, c'était une certaine façon de voir les choses. Mais Lestrade s'avança vers lui, un air grave figé sur son visage.

« Docteur, c'est de vous dont j'ai besoin, pour identifier la victime. »

Surpris et vaguement inquiet, le médecin le suivit. Ils approchèrent d'un corps allongé sur le dos au milieu des immondices qui jonchaient le sol et empestaient l'air humide. Son manteau ouvert laissait voir une tâche sombre sur sa chemise au niveau de torse. Son chapeau avait roulé un peu plus loin. À ses vêtements et ses chaussures, Watson ne put s'empêcher de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes, évaluant qu'il faisait partie de la petite bourgeoisie et qu'il était intrigant de le retrouver dans cette ruelle sordide d'un quartier aussi mal famé de Londres.

Lestrade souleva le mouchoir qui recouvrait son visage et Watson ne put réprimer une grimace d'effroi, son poing pressé sur sa bouche.

« Mon dieu. C'est Henry Douglas. Nous étions dans le même régiment, il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Je l'avais reconnu, nous nous étions rencontrés au Nouvel An organisé chez vous mais j'avais besoin d'une identification officielle.

- Il avait quitté l'armée et nous nous voyions de temps à autre. C'était vraiment un ami très cher.

- Je sais. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Vous devriez rentrer avec Monsieur Holmes, Docteur et aller boire quelque chose de fort.

- Merci. Vous avez rai...

- Non! »

Le cri du logicien avait tonné, l'écho se répercutant sur les murs de l'allée étroite. Lestrade se redressa sous le coup de la colère.

« Voyons Holmes! Je vous ai fait demandé aussi car j'ai pensé que vous seriez un soutien pour le docteur...

- Je le suis. Mais ce sera encore mieux si on arrête celui qui lui a fait ça. Watson, venez près de moi et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. »

Un instant interdit, il s'accroupit aux côtés du corps.

« Euh... une plaie en plein cœur avec forte hémorragie, un seul coup fatal. Arme contondante et inconnue.

- L'heure de la mort?

- Hé bien... je dirais... entre 15h et 18h, à première vue.

- Donc en plein jour et pleine rue. Intéressant.

- Ex... excusez-moi... »

Watson se releva précipitamment et alla s'appuyer contre un mur, vidant son estomac. Il avait chaud, froid, il sentait une sueur glacée lui dégouliner le long du dos d'une façon toute désagréable. Puis le malaise passa peu à peu alors qu'il s'efforçait de respirer par sa bouche grande ouverte. Après de longues minutes, il revint sur ses pas.

« Excusez-moi, Messieurs.

- Inutile de vous excuser Watson, lui dit Holmes en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Maintenant que vous voici purgé, il vous sera plus facile de pratiquer l'autopsie.

- Quoi?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas, je ne peux pas faire ça sur mon ami!

- C'est justement parce que c'est votre ami que vous devez le faire. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne voudrais personne d'autre que vous. »

Sur ces mots, il montèrent dans un fiacre avec Lestrade, suivant celui qui conduisait la dépouille à la morgue.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Assis en face du détective et du médecin, Lestrade ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de la pâleur de ce dernier.

« Docteur, vous n'êtes pas obligé... »

Holmes poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Watson n'est pas en sucre, que diable! Cessez de le materner!

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de cœur que c'est le cas pour tout le monde!

- Sauf qu'il aura tout le temps pour le pleurer plus tard. Maintenant, seul l'esprit compte. Si nous coinçons le meurtrier, le poids sera bien moins lourd à porter. »

Watson regarda son ami. Il avait raison. Il se devait de tout faire pour aider à arrêter celui qui avait osé ôter la vie à Henry. La discussion fut close et il laissa son regard vagabonder sur Londres. Les gouttes d'eau sur la vitre ressemblaient aux larmes qu'il s'interdisait de laisser couler. Le ciel pouvait bien pleurer à sa place et il y avait bien longtemps que ces yeux étaient secs, taris d'en avoir trop versées pour le logicien.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la morgue, Holmes avait jeté tout le monde dehors sans ménagement. Watson s'était mis en chemise, avait retroussé ses manches et revêtu un grand tablier de cuir. Il préparait quelques instruments sur la table à côté de lui, se refusant à regarder le visage du défunt. Il prit des ciseaux pour découper les vêtements mais sa main tremblait tant qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Holmes lui prit doucement l'instrument des mains.

« Je vais le faire. »

Watson se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis ils commencèrent l'examen proprement dit. Les vêtements, la peau, tout le corps fut passé au peigne fin par le logicien qui le scrutait avec sa loupe, devant et derrière, demandant à son acolyte de le tourner ou de bouger un de ses membres de telle façon. Puis le sang fut nettoyé pour repérer le point d'entrée de la blessure mortelle. Il ne faisait que quelques millimètres de diamètre, sans orifice de sortie.

« Ce n'est pas une blessure par balle comme nous l'avions vu, constata Watson redevenu le médecin légiste concentré.

- Assurément. Mais quoi alors? C'est bien trop petit pour un couteau.

- Une épingle à chapeau?

- Non, celle-ci serait trop fine. Il faut une force certaine pour s'enfoncer dans un corps, les côtes sont un obstacle, elles ne sont même pas effleurées. Ce meurtrier a une précision de métronome.

- Ou de médecin. »

Le fantôme de Jack l'Eventreur qui avait plongé la ville dans la terreur quelques temps plus tôt sembla passer entre eux.

« Certes. Bon, Watson, empoignez le corps et maintenez-le debout.

- Pardon? Mais qui, Henry?

- Il n'y a pas de Henry ici, juste un cadavre. Et oui, de qui voulez-vous que je parle? Remarquez, si c'est du mien, nous pouvons bien nous accorder une petite pause, le temps de batifoler un peu.

- Holmes!

- Ne discutez pas, nous perdons un temps précieux. »

Watson lutta tant bien que mal pour saisir la dépouille sous les bras, la faire glisser de la table d'autopsie et la tenir devant lui. Holmes s'approcha, un long stylet à la main et le rentra avec précautions dans la plaie, suivant le trajet de l'arme dans les chairs.

« Le meurtrier a sensiblement ma taille. Peut-être plus petit de quelques centimètre suivant l'inclinaison.

- Et c'était pour faire ça?! On aurait pu le mesurer alors qu'il était sur la table! Tout ça pour dire que le tueur est un homme de taille moyenne...

- Vous auriez préféré que je m'allonge sur lui?

- Vous n'auriez pas fait ça?... Bien-sûr que vous l'auriez fait. Misère...

- Cessez de geindre et regardez la position de mon bras. Le tueur devait être très proche, presque à le toucher. Une trentaine de centimètres maximum entre eux, voir beaucoup moins.

- Et?

- Et il le connaissait Watson. Regardez son visage, il a encore le masque de la surprise gravé dessus.

- Vrai... vraiment? Ce serait un proche?

- Possible. Mais rallongez-le, vous êtes en train de le laisser glisser. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient revenus à Baker Street bien après vingt-trois heures. Watson se sentait épuisé, nauséeux. Installé dans son fauteuil, il retardait de rentrer chez lui. Vue l'heure, il aurait droit à une scène avant de pouvoir s'expliquer et il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça. Le cœur à rien en fait. Il sirotait un bourbon aux cotés de son ami silencieux qui malmenait ses cellules grises, analysant tout ce qu'il avait vu.

« Holmes? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Oui?

- Me permettrez-vous de passer la nuit ici?

- Vous êtes chez vous, vous le savez bien. Votre chambre est restée telle quelle. Et que diriez-vous d'un air de violon avant d'aller vous coucher?

- Ce serait avec joie. Mais avant... j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez déduit de...

- Demain, Watson. Demain. »

Le détective lui souriait. Ici, tout était calme, reposant. C'était étrange d'y penser alors que c'était sûrement l'endroit le plus fou et le plus survolté de Londres. Mais en cet instant, c'était un refuge. Watson porta une cigarette à sa bouche que son ami alluma avec dextérité. Ils se sourirent puis Holmes prit son violon, le calant sous son menton. Bientôt, l'archet glissa mélodieusement. Une musique triste, lente, un requiem au diapason des cœurs qui souffrent. Les notes s'élevaient dans l'air, disparaissaient, se poursuivaient, se mélangeaient.

C'était beau, le violon pleurait pour celui qui ne pouvait plus le faire.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson s'était réveillé dans son ancienne chambre où rien n'avait été bougé. Les draps sentaient bon le propre et il s'était vite endormi comme une masse. Et là, il marchait dans la ville qui se réveillait à peine, les réverbères encore allumés, se dirigeant d'un pas pesant chez lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Mary était dans son fauteuil, les yeux perdus sur les flammes de la cheminée, portant la même tenue que la veille. Vraisemblablement, elle ne s'était pas couchée.

« Où étiez-vous, John? »

Sa voix était calme, juste un peu lasse.

« J'ai passé la nuit chez Holmes.

- Et la soirée? Vous étiez trop saoul pour rentrer?Avez-vous repris le goût du jeu? Ou pire encore, des femmes?

Watson se précipita vers elle, posant un genou à terre, une main sur l'accoudoir n'osant s'emparer de la sienne.

« Bien-sûr que non, qu'allez-vous imaginer?

- Tout! J'ai passé une nuit affreuse. »

Maintenant, elle le regardait bien en face, les larmes perlant le long de ses cils. Watson en ressentit une immense culpabilité, il avait été bien égoïste alors. Désirant se replonger dans un monde qu'il avait cru perdu, il en avait oublié ses devoirs d'époux. Il avait oublié qu'elle l'aimait et que la réciproque était on ne peut plus vraie.

« Je m'en excuse, j'aurais dû vous faire prévenir.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait car vous étiez avec lui et alors, je compte bien peu.

- Non Mary, vous comptez énormément. Je vous aime. Mais hier soir... Henry Douglas a été retrouvé mort, assassiné. »

La jeune femme eut un petit sursaut d'horreur, et pour la première fois, eut un geste de tendresse envers son mari, pressant sa main dans les siennes.

« Mon dieu, John! Et moi qui...

- Ne vous blâmez pas, je vous en prie. Lestrade nous a fait cherchés, j'ai pratiqué l'autopsie et je me sentais si mal que je n'avais plus envie de bouger une fois rentré. J'ai eu tort, car vous vous êtes inquiétée.

- C'est moi qui regrette mais j'ai si peur pour vous que vous retrouviez vos mauvaises habitudes. J'aime beaucoup Holmes mais il a une mauvaise influence qui déteint sur vous et ça me terrifie. Il aime le danger, l'attire comme un aimant et je ne veux pas vous perdre à cause de lui.

- Je contrôle la situation, croyez-moi. Jamais vous ne me perdrez, ni à cause de lui ni personne d'autre. Allons nous reposer quelques heures, je vais faire l'école buissonnière ce matin. »

Échangeant un sourire, leurs doigts entremêlés, ils partirent se coucher, partageant un moment de tendresse, des baisers et des caresses avant de doucement s'endormir enlacés.

.

_''Percé jusques au fond du cœur d'une atteinte imprévue aussi bien que mortelle,_

_misérable vengeur d'une juste querelle, et malheureux objet d'une injuste rigueur,_

_je demeure immobile et mon âme abattue cède au coup qui me tue''_

_(Corneille – Le Cid)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez. Les petits mots encouragent les auteurs à publier et sont un merci, échange de bons mots, échanges de bons procédés...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

**La suite... Je tiens à citer Lisen qui n'a absolument rien foutu pour ce chapitre mais comme elle adore voir son nom et que je l'ai prévenue qu'elle le regretterait... héhé!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours avaient passé, aucune nouvelle de Lestrade, l'enquête stagnait. Holmes aussi était très silencieux à ce sujet, un peu trop au goût de Watson. Ce dernier avait pris le temps de rester avec Mary toute la journée jusqu'à l'heure du thé, il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas rentré de sitôt. C'est d'ailleurs avec une certaine appréhension qu'il décida de préparer le terrain et la migraine qu'il ressentait alors n'arrangeait rien.

« Ma chérie, ne m'attendez pas ce soir, je rentrerai sûrement tard.

- Cette journée était si parfaite que ça ne pouvait pas durer, je suppose. Holmes, encore?

- Vous savez bien que oui. Je dois lui demander ce qu'il a pu découvrir sur Henry, c'est important.

- Je le comprends parfaitement, c'est votre excuse depuis des jours. Mais demain, ce sera quoi? Vous comptez me laisser souvent me réveiller dans nos draps froids car vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés?

- Mary, j'ai toujours tout fait pour que vous soyez heureuse, vous ne manquez de rien et j'aime être avec vous.

- Je le reconnais. Mais c'était d'autant plus vrai quand vous pensiez qu'il était mort. Depuis son retour, vous ne faites que passer ici. J'ai plus l'impression de tenir un hôtel que votre propre maison. »

À ces mots, Watson sentit sa patience s'écrouler comme un château de carte.

« Je vous trouve bien injuste. Et Holmes est injuste! Vous me reprochez tous les deux de ne pas passer assez de temps avec chacun, dois-je me couper en deux, comme le jugement de Salomon?!

- John, n'élevez pas la voix.

- Veuillez me pardonner. Mais... vous êtes ma femme, il est mon meilleur ami, ne me demandez pas de choisir entre vous deux.

- Vous nous considérez-donc sur le même pied d'égalité?

- Oui... je crois que oui.

- Je ne veux pas vous culpabiliser ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je dois savoir si je peux compter sur vous le reste de ma vie. Car il vous faudra bientôt faire un choix, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Watson se leva pour aller chercher une cigarette sur laquelle il tira nerveusement quelques bouffées. Son mal de tête ne s'en trouva pas amélioré mais lui qui fumait peu en ressentait le besoin pressant. La pression devait s'évacuer, les volutes de fumée auraient dû l'emporter mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet depuis des jours, il semblait que le moment fut venu.

« Encore un ultimatum?

- Non. Mais un fils a besoin d'un père à la maison.

- Qu... quoi? Vous voulez dire... »

Mary sourit devant l'air ahuri de son mari.

« Dans quelques mois, nous serons trois. Je voulais vous en faire la surprise et non pas vous l'annoncer au milieu d'une dispute. Et je crois qu'il serait judicieux de ne plus fumer en ma présence, l'odeur me lève le cœur. »

Watson écrasa rapidement sa cigarette à demi consumée et se jeta à genoux aux pieds de son épouse, prenant tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Mon dieu Mary, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et vous verrez, je m'occuperai de vous, je veillerai sur vous deux. D'ailleurs, vous êtes pâle et vous avez l'air fatiguée, vous devriez vous reposer. »

Mary laissa échapper son rire cristallin.

« John, devrais-je apprendre à mon mari de médecin quels sont les inconvénients inhérents à toute grossesse?

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Je ne suis plus qu'un pauvre époux trop ému pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Je vous aime tant, John.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime. Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus comblé de la Terre. Je vous promets de vous consacrer plus de temps, vous avez raison, je vous ai négligée ces semaines passées.

- Je le comprends, vous savez. Holmes est et sera toujours important pour vous. Et vous avez tellement souffert que je ne peux que me réjouir de vous savoir à nouveau heureux.

- Alors vous saviez? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour vous cacher ma tristesse et ne pas vous accabler avec ces tourments.

- Croyez-vous que vous puissiez me cacher quand vous allez mal? Je ferais une bien piètre épouse alors. Là, je vous vois pâle, les yeux plissés, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que c'est vous le médecin alors que je n'ai rien remarqué pour vous! Une simple migraine, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé, et mieux encore. Pardon pour tout ça. »

La conversation se termina sur un long baiser. Watson était si heureux, enthousiaste, transporté. Son mariage devait primer sur tout. Il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait oublié, tout à la joie de retrouver son ami, il n'avait fait qu'occulter que les choses avaient changé pendant ces trois ans. Il était devenu un autre, il avait des responsabilités. Il avait vécu le printemps de sa vie dans les régiments, avait retrouvé ce goût de l'aventure auprès du détective hors norme mais la jeunesse s'en était allée, il avait dépassé la quarantaine et sans s'en apercevoir, avait donc atteint l'âge de raison. On ne peut pas être et avoir été.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le chemin jusqu'à Baker Street lui parut plus long que d'habitude. Il se sentait las et chaque pas semblait le vider un peu plus. Et cette migraine frappait ses tempes à chaque fois que sa canne tapait le pavé de la capitale.

En entrant dans la salle de vie, il avait trouvé Holmes debout devant la cheminée, fumant sa pipe, le regard perdu sur les flammes. On aurait pu croire qu'il rêvassait mais Watson devinait que ces cellules grises tournaient à plein régime, l'absence de toute vapeur d'opium en était le signe le plus évident. Le médecin le salua avant de s'effondrer sur son fauteuil.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air au mieux, mon cher Watson.

- Non, je crois que je couve quelque chose. »

le détective s'approcha et posa le revers de sa main sur son front.

« Vous n'avez pas de fièvre. »

Watson se sentit bêtement rougir. Ce contact, aussi bref que désintéressé lui créait un trouble étrange. Entre bonheur et répulsion, il n'aurait su le définir.

« Non... je crois que c'est juste une migraine. Aucune importance.

- Un médecin malade et qui ne sait pas ce qu'il a, c'est un comble!

- Je ne suis qu'un homme, Holmes. Mais assez parlé de moi, vous avez découvert quelque chose au sujet de Henry? »

Le détective s'assit dans son propre fauteuil.

« Des choses, si petites qu'elles ne forment qu'un puzzle que je n'arrive pas à mettre en place. Vous le connaissiez bien?

- Oui, de longue date. Nous avons servi plusieurs années ensemble. Il a quitté l'armée il y deux ans avec plusieurs décorations et éloges de son pays et nous nous sommes vus fréquemment depuis.

- L'avez-vous vu avec une femme? Il n'était pas fiancé, n'avait pas de maîtresse attitrée. J'ai fait le tour des bordels mais personne ne semble l'avoir jamais vu.

- Holmes! C'était un homme respectable, pas à traîner dans les bouges les plus décadents!

- Watson, un homme a des besoins. La meilleure société va dans ce genre d'endroit, même notre Premier Ministre. »

Le médecin baissa les yeux. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, des images vinrent heurter sa rétine, comme s'il les voyait réellement. Des femmes aux lèvres trop rouges, aux décolletés trop provoquant... et Holmes entre leurs bras. Ses besoins... il venait d'admettre qu'il en avait aussi et ce n'était pas le peu de relations avec Irène Adler qui pouvaient les compenser. En plus de dix ans, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une femme, les traitant avec mépris et une misogynie à la limite du plus simple respect. Ces idées le gênaient, lui provoquant une sorte de jalousie envers ces femmes. Pas celle d'un homme amoureux non, mais plutôt celle de l'ami trahi, qui se rend compte qu'il ne connaît pas celui qui a partagé dix ans avec lui, un appartement, une vie. Après sa prise de conscience sur l'importance de sa vie de famille, il pressentait qu'un fossé se creusait entre lui et le détective. Le temps avait passé, la vie coulé et rien ne pouvait être rattrapé.

« Watson? »

L'appel de son nom le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« Oui?

- Vous semblez totalement dans les nuages. Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer vous reposer.

- Non, je vais parfaitement bien, continuez, je vous en prie.

- Bien. Alors... connaissiez-vous des tendances sodomites à ce cher Henry Douglas? »

Le médecin se redressa sur son siège, totalement choqué d'entendre de tels propos, même de lui.

« Holmes! Vous dépassez les bornes! Je ne vous permets pas de salir son souvenir! C'était un homme respectable, qui a servi son pays et croyait en Dieu.

- Cessez un peu de réagir comme une vieille grenouille de bénitier prude et coincée! Ceux qui vont à la messe tous les dimanches sont certainement ceux qui ont le plus à se faire pardonner. Ils se permettent tous les vices et turpitudes en semaine et se précipitent chercher l'absolution d'un Être imaginaire. Quelle stupidité!

- Ne blasphémez pas!

- Je le ferais si Dieu existait.

- Vous me fatiguez. »

Holmes lui dédia son sourire le plus moqueur de son répertoire et Watson s'inquiéta. Il préparait quelque chose et il allait encore en faire les frais, à n'en pas douter. Ses doutes augmentèrent encore quand le logicien se leva et vint se planter à côté de lui, assis sur l'accoudoir, son bras négligemment posé sur le dossier.

« Dans le désert brûlant, entre hommes seulement, n'a-t-il jamais témoigné d'un penchant pour ses compagnons d'armes?

- Non! Et ce que vous insinuez est dégradant!

- Allons, mon vieux! Oseriez-vous me faire croire que rien de ce genre ne se passait?

- Eh bien... si, il y avait des rumeurs... mais... aucune à son sujet, je m'en porte garant.

- Est-ce que ce cher Henry ne vous a jamais fait la cour, vous si beau? Une main qui se pose sur votre épaule plus souvent que nécessaire, des paroles susurrées au creux de l'oreille comme un secret inavouable? »

Et à chaque parole, Holmes joignait un geste, des doigts près de son cou, son souffle chaud tout près de sa peau, ses murmures... Il jouait, et à ses dépends bien-sûr, ce qui le troublait plus que de raison, à son corps défendant. Il sentait sa face se colorer, son souffle devenir hésitant. C'était ridicule!

« Holmes, si vous continuez, je vous mets mon poing dans la figure! »

Le détective éclata de rire et s'en retourna sur sa place habituelle.

« Vous voilà bien farouche, mon ami. Je ne pensais pas que vous, vous puissiez être aussi intolérant à ce propos.

- Je ne le suis pas. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité. J'en rencontre d'ailleurs parmi mes patients et je les soigne comme tout un chacun. Mais ce que je ne peux admettre, c'est que vous jouiez avec le souvenir de mon ami! Jamais je ne l'aurais permis de qui que ce soit à votre sujet quand je vous ai cru mort.

- Vraiment?

- J'aurais frappé le premier qui aurait osé.

- Même votre tendre épouse?

- Oui. Même elle. »

Holmes retrouva son sérieux, bien plus touché qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire croire. Mais son meilleur ami le connaissait mieux que personne et rien qu'à l'éclat de son regard, il devinait qu'il venait de gagner la joute. Le logicien ralluma sa pipe et laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes. Puis il reprit la conversation sur un ton plus posé, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne vous cache pas que ceci fait partie de l'énigme. Votre ami avait une vie sociale des plus raffinée mais en chaque homme se cache une part d'ombre. Et j'ai beau chercher, je n'en trouve aucune.

- Quelle est celle que vous trouveriez chez moi?

- Le jeu?

- Je ne joue plus.

- Les femmes?

- J'en ai une qui me suffit amplement.

- Vous n'avez donc jamais trompé madame Watson? Vous pouvez me le dire, j'emporterai votre secret dans la tombe.

- Jamais!

- Alors... se pourrait-il que votre part d'ombre soit... moi? »

Watson lui sourit.

« C'est bien possible, c'est même probable. »

Holmes lui rendit un sourire radieux.

« Vous voyez, j'ai raison. Henry ne semblait pas attiré par la gente féminine alors il me semble envisageable qu'il ait eu des tendances... plus inavouables dans notre bonne société et qui auraient pu lui valoir la prison. Vous êtes certain de n'avoir rien remarqué?

- Je vous jure que non. Mais pourquoi ces pensées? Je ne vois aucun rapport avec le meurtre.

- La proximité, Watson. Le tueur était très proche de lui, dans un quartier mal famé, une ruelle sombre où, de la rue, on ne distinguait rien. Souvenez-vous, l'odeur des ordures était à peine respirable. Pourquoi un homme de son rang s'est retrouvé à cet endroit? L'arme employée est très fine donc ne peut être longue au risque de se briser. Il fallait une certaine... intimité entre eux.

- L'homme en face de lui aurait pu avancer d'un pas tout en armant son bras et planter l'arme.

- Non. Visualisez la scène du crime. Que voyez-vous?

- Le corps allongé par terre... du sang.

- Où?

- Sur son torse.

- Précisez.

- Sa chemise était imbibée.

- Exactement! Vous souvenez-vous du temps qu'il faisait ce jour-là?

- Oui, frais et pluvieux.

- Et alors?

- Et... je ne sais pas, où voulez-vous en venir?

- Son manteau et sa veste étaient ouverts. Vous, comment vous y prendriez-vous pour trouver le cœur sans aucun doute possible?

- Il suffit de trouver le cinquième espace intercostal.

- Comment, à part si vous avez le don de voir à travers les vêtements?

- … Par palpation. »

La déduction était aussi logique qu'impensable.

« Et voilà pourquoi je crois que votre bon ami était en train de fricoter quand il s'est fait tuer.

- Je... je ne sais quoi vous dire...

- De plus, il est aisé de perdre plus que sa réputation en cas de découverte. On n'exécute plus les homosexuels mais prison et travaux forcés sont encore d'actualité. Le quartier était idéal, il ne risquait pas d'y croiser une connaissance. C'est ce qui me fait dire que c'est la solution. Une rencontre, un désir mais il ne fréquentait pas les lieux habituels pour ça, ni maison closes, ni clubs... privés.

- Que vous semblez connaître, donc. »

Watson n'avait pu s'empêcher d'employer un ton bien plus sec que de rigueur. Holmes le remarqua mais décida d'éviter de le taquiner à ce sujet. Il aurait pu se moquer de cette sorte de jalousie, embrayer mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Et par-dessus tout, ne pas lui en dire trop au risque de le blesser. Chaque homme a ses pulsions, lui sans doute moins qu'un autre mais tout de même, il lui arrivait de succomber au plaisir de la chair et pas forcément avec des femmes. Un échange un peu brutal, sans fioritures, qui pouvait s'apparenter aux combats qu'il pratiquait dans des arènes sordides. Watson aimait être amoureux, respectait les femmes, un code de l'honneur inébranlable et parfois, il l'admirait pour cela autant qu'il le hérissait. Et lui donner des détails sur sa vie auxquels il ne comprendrait rien ne pouvait rien leur apporter. Il se moquait comme d'une guigne de la moralité mais pas de ce que Watson pourrait penser de lui. Il savait que son ami avait souffert de sa disparition mais n'avait pas cru à ce point. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux ou du moins, s'était consolidé et il ne voulait pas briser cela et surtout pas à cause de préférences sexuelles qui intervenaient si peu dans sa vie.

« Tout bon détective se doit de parfaitement estimer le terrain sur lequel il prospecte, les bas fonds encore plus que les autres, je ne vous apprends rien.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais alors...

- Mais alors rien! Soit il était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, soit il refoulait ses tendances et s'y ai trouvé confronté... pour la première et dernière fois, malheureusement. Il me manque cet élément pour comprendre le tueur. Ce n'est pas un vol crapuleux, il avait encore son portefeuille sur lui, gonflé d'argent. Ni une vengeance, le choix de l'arme ne correspond pas. On aurait trouvé un couteau ou une balle.

- Et si c'était une femme?

- Non. Une femme choisirait le poison ou une arme à feu, elle craindrait la proximité d'un homme bien plus fort qu'elle. Il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt, tout en muscles, il était aguerri au combat. Et une femme de la bonne société ne l'aurait jamais suivi en pareil lieu. Une prostituée peut-être mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'en cas de lutte, elle aurait perdu. L'arme fine, le cœur touché du premier coup sans courir le risque de la briser ou de ricocher contre une côte, tout indique l'acte prémédité et pas celui de défense contre une quelconque agression.

- Donc un homme, de taille moyenne, ayant sur lui une arme inhabituelle, dans un quartier qui se fiche des conventions,...

- Endroit parfait avec une police quasi-absente. Et tout ceci en plein jour. Cet assassin pourrait avoir une vie tout à fait normale, travailler, avoir une famille et personne pour s'inquiéter de son absence au moment des faits.

- Il faudrait qu'il ait alors une profession libérale pour être libre de son emploi du temps.

- Comme un médecin.

- Oui. Ou un détective. »

Ils échangèrent un rire de connivence.

« Bien, assez parlé de cette affaire. Comment allez-vous Watson?

- Moi? Mais aussi bien que faire se peut vues les circonstances.

- Vous devriez alors être abattu, et ce n'est pas le cas, du moins, pas totalement. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose?

- Je... je suis très triste pour Henry bien-sûr.

- Cela va de soi, vous êtes si émotif.

- Je ne suis pas émotif comme vous dites, je suis compatissant.

- Au fait Watson, au fait! Dites-moi ce qui vous arrive. »

Comme toujours, son ami voyait à travers lui et il ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité, à part écouter d'autres théories plus fumeuses les une que les autres et qui le pousseraient inévitablement à avouer les causes de son émoi.

« Mary et moi attendons un heureux événement.

- Diable! Depuis le temps, je croyais que vous tiriez à blanc!

- Holmes! Êtes-vous obligé de tout salir?

- Excusez-moi. Félicitations mon ami et transmettez mes hommages à Madame Watson.

- Merci, je n'y manquerai pas.

- Arrosons ça! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon meilleur ami devient père. Vous serez parfait dans ce rôle.

- Je l'espère. »

Le bourbon emplit les verres qu'ils entrechoquèrent dans un toast. Holmes ralluma sa pipe et Watson sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, savourant un moment de quiétude.

Puis madame Hudson leur apporta un repas, Holmes lui apprenant la bonne nouvelle et la logeuse se retrouvant en larmes tellement elle était émue. Face à tant de sentiments, le détective la renvoya dans sa cuisine, bien heureux de se débarrasser de toute cette guimauve dégoulinante et ignorant parfaitement les reproches de son ami.

Watson avait à peine touché à son assiette alors que c'était tout bonnement délicieux.

« Pas d'appétit, Watson?

- Non, pas vraiment. Cette migraine ne veut pas me lâcher, à m'en donner la nausée.

- Oui, hé bien, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de perdre quelques livres, le mariage vous enrobe quelque peu.

- N'importe quoi!

- Sept livres!

- Quoi?

- Vous avez pris sept livres.

- Non... enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Vous devriez rentrer Watson, vous êtes pâle comme un mort.

- Oui, je crois que serait plus sage , en effet. »

Alors qu'il se levait, il fut pris d'un vertige et sa vue se brouilla de taches noires. La pièce sembla tourner sur elle-même, lui enlevant toute notion que la gravité induit en temps normal. Holmes se précipita, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne bascule en avant.

« Mon vieux, on dirait que vous ne supportez plus l'alcool aussi bien que dans le passé.

- Non... j'ai à peine bu.

- Asseyez-vous quelques instants, je vais vous raccompagner. »

Une fois contre le dossier, sa vue retrouva sa normalité ou du moins ce qui pouvait s'avérer naturel, mis à part le visage inquiet du logicien qui le scrutait. Holmes n'était pas du genre à se soucier de quoi que ce soit, encore moins de sa propre sécurité mais là, il semblait particulièrement alarmé.

« C'est inutile, je me sens très bien, j'ai seulement dû me redresser trop vite et voilà. Le sommeil me fuit depuis le meurtre, je suis seulement fatigué.

- Raison de plus. Je vais faire appeler un fiacre et je vous ramènerai jusque chez vous. »

Watson n'eut pas le temps de s'y opposer que le logicien traversait la pièce. Il fut touché d'autant de prévenance, lui qui allait risquer la pluie et le froid afin de héler une voiture. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'être si attentionné. Holmes ouvrit la porte en grand.

« MADAME HUDSON! TROUVEZ-NOUS UN FIACRE! »

Et ce n'était toujours pas son genre, pensa Watson totalement dépité.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Secoué par les soubresauts de la chaussée, Watson se sentait le cœur au bord des lèvres et son crâne prêt à exploser. Holmes avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas allumer sa pipe dont l'odeur l'aurait encore plus incommodé et il l'en remerciait silencieusement pour ça. Le trajet ne serait pas long, son calvaire serait bientôt fini et il retrouverait son lit et les bras réconfortants de son épouse.

« Vous allez bien Watson?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un effet de la fatigue et l'émotion de ce jour n'a pas dû aider.

- J'imagine. L'idée d'un Watson Junior a de quoi vous déséquilibrer.

- Et vous Holmes, ça ne vous fait pas envie d'avoir des enfants? »

Le détective ricana.

« Non, pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste les enfants. Ils braillent, ils puent, courent en tous sens, sont un souci perpétuel et une source de conflits dans le ménage. Ce n'est décidément pas pour moi.

- Et ça ne vous dit pas de laisser une trace de vous en ce monde?

- C'est ce que vous faites avec vos écrits, non? Vous voyez, vous me suffisez, pas besoin de marmaille pour ça.

- Je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là pour vous. »

Le sourire de Holmes s'altéra. Il continuait de le fixer dans la pénombre de la voiture et il aurait été bien difficile de deviner ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

« Tiens donc. Le départ en Écosse serait-il en train de resurgir?

- J'y pense, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas abandonner Mary, encore moins maintenant.

- Et quelle agréable coïncidence que ça arrive juste présentement. »

Watson se tendit. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait sur son ami, c'est que pour lui, le mot ''coïncidence'' n'existait tout bonnement pas. Son esprit logique s'y refusait. À chaque cause, sa conséquence et vice versa.

« Vous ne sous-entendez quand même pas que mon épouse aurait programmé cette grossesse juste pour me forcer la main?

- Si, tout à fait. D'ailleurs, l'avez-vous auscultée vous-même? Comment savez-vous si elle dit vrai?

- Holmes, vous êtes abject!

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé vous-même.

- NON! Non, jamais de la vie! Vous êtes si tordu que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de voir des mobiles partout, des tentatives de... je ne sais quoi! Vous ne supportez pas de voir les gens heureux parce que vous en êtes incapable vous-même. Vous savez quoi? Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais autant aimé que quand vous étiez mort et autant détesté qu'en ce moment. »

Watson tapa contre la cloison du fiacre.

« Cocher, arrêtez-vous. »

Holmes ne rajouta rien, se contentant de regarder partir son ami à pied. Ils étaient presque rendus, il n'aurait pas de mal à atteindre son domicile et ordonna donc de faire demi tour. Une fois seul, il ressassa ce qui venait de se passer. Avant, il pouvait tout dire à Watson, en bien comme en mal. Ce soir, il avait franchi une limite, voulant le pousser à s'interroger sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas une vulgaire enquête. Il se refusait à l'idée qu'il puisse partir, l'abandonner et les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, ou presque. Quelle ironie que ce soit celle à qui il l'avait confié qui les sépare à nouveau.

Il lui avait dit le détester. Colère ou vérité? Pour une fois, Holmes n'avait pas la réponse et au moins pour une des deux, il était soulagé de ne pas savoir.

.

_'' On ne se dispute qu'avec les gens qu'on aime,_

_Les autres, on les ignore ou on leur fait la guerre.''_

_(Ruppert Barnes)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois, merci d'avoir lu.  
**

**Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Un petit mot fait toujours plaisir...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**Cette fois, chapitre clé, tout s'accélère. Grand merci à Sinasta et Lisen, je vous laisse juger du résultat de nos longues discussions.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Trois semaines avaient passé et Watson n'était pas retourné à Baker Street. Il consultait à son cabinet jusqu'à dix-neuf heures puis rentrait directement chez lui retrouver son épouse. Entre eux, une douce harmonie était revenue, ponctuée de baisers et de discussions au coin du feu pour parfaire leurs soirées. Puis ils allaient se coucher, s'endormant enlacés. C'était tendresse et douceur de vivre.

Et pourtant, Watson pensait souvent avec nostalgie à Holmes. Il lui en voulait tellement et lui manquait presque tout autant. Mais un peu de distance entre eux ne pouvait leur faire que du bien. Les doutes qu'il avait sous-entendus étaient tout bonnement une ignominie. Holmes voyait tout... et l'avait contaminé de ses soupçons. Alors, sous le prétexte de s'enquérir de la santé de sa femme, il était allé trouver son confrère qui la suivait. Le docteur Riddish lui avait dit que la grossesse se passait au mieux et s'était gentiment moqué de ses inquiétudes de futur père. Watson en avait ressenti une culpabilité terrible, s'en voulant d'avoir osé douter de Mary, reprochant au logicien d'avoir instillé ce venin dans son esprit. Cette fois, il devrait s'excuser, pour une fois reconnaître ses torts, il avait juste espéré qu'il le ferait plus rapidement. Tant pis.

Ce soir-là, les deux époux finissaient de dîner tranquillement quand Betty, leur gouvernante, leur annonça une visite. Watson sourit, enfin, ce détective infâme et buté venait faire amende honorable. De toutes façons, qui à part cet homme dénué de toutes bonnes manières, pouvait se présenter aussi tard? Mais le médecin eut bien du mal à cacher sa déception quand il vit entrer Clarkie.

« Bonsoir Madame Watson. Bonsoir Docteur.

- Hé bien mon brave, qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

- On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, Docteur.

- Un nouveau meurtre? L'inspecteur Lestrade a besoin de moi?

- Un meurtre oui mais... ce n'est pas l'inspecteur qui m'envoie, c'est Monsieur Holmes. »

Watson s'assombrit tout à coup. Cette fois, _Monsieur_ Holmes demandait à le voir et il n'avait plus qu'à obéir. Dans ses rêves! S'il le voulait sur les lieux, il n'avait qu'à se déplacer lui-même et l'implorer et alors, il se permettrait d'y réfléchir.

« Vous direz à cet odieux personnage que je ne suis pas à ses ordres!

- Docteur, vous me mettez dans l'embarras... Monsieur Holmes va s'en prendre à moi.

- Allons donc!

- Si, je vous assure. Il a dit, et je le cite: '' Ramenez-moi Watson, par le fond de son pantalon s'il le faut. Si vous ne le faites pas, je botterai le vôtre! ''

- Il est impossible! »

Watson sentit une main sur son bras.

« John, vous devriez y aller.

- Mary, vous êtes la bonté même. Ne m'attendez pas, je devrais rentrer tard. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement et suivit le policier.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le fiacre avançait rapidement vers l'est. Il ne mirent pas longtemps pour parvenir devant une grande bâtisse avec une plaque accrochée à côté de la porte.

« C'est ici qu'a eu lieu le meurtre, Clarkie?

- Oui, Docteur.

- C'est la maison du Docteur Doran, c'est un ami.

- C'est ce que Monsieur Holmes a dit. C'est pourquoi il m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

Watson se contenta de hocher la tête et descendit de la voiture, la gorge serrée. Ils passèrent à travers un cordon de policiers qui gardaient l'entrée et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'à suivre les voix pour parvenir dans le grand salon.

« Ah, Watson! Enfin! »

Le médecin ne répondit pas à Holmes qui le hélait depuis le centre de la pièce, se contentant de saluer l'assemblée d'un mouvement de tête. Chaque meuble était à sa place, aucun signe de lutte. Par contre, une odeur atroce empestait les lieux et Watson comprit bien vite ce que c'était. Devant la cheminée, allongé sur le sol, un homme au visage, torse et mains noircis, calcinés. Toute la partie supérieure de son corps avait brûlé, le haut de son peignoir mais pas le reste ni les alentours. Le fumet pestilentiel de viande carbonisée lui donna la nausée, encore exagérée en reconnaissant la stature de son ami.

« Approchez Watson, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Holmes l'invitait d'un geste de la main, le ton redevenu sérieux et presque doux. Watson hésita une seconde puis s'avança jusqu'à lui et ils s'accroupirent ensemble près de la dépouille à demi recouverte d'un drap. Le médecin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La chair avait littéralement fondu par endroit, dévoilant ses dents qui semblaient plus grandes que nature, la lèvre supérieure racornie sur la gencive rétractée couleur de suie. Les yeux étaient grands ouverts, les paupières disparues, l'humeur vitrée devenue opaque, comme si une fumée épaisse s'y était accrochée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours présents à l'arrière de son crâne, le reste s'était consumé. Personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître mais sa chevalière et son alliance autour de ses doigts griffus et noirs témoignaient de son identité.

« Comment a-t-il pu brûler que sur une seule partie du corps? Il n'y a aucune trace d'incendie dans la pièce.

- C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, mon cher Watson, j'ai besoin de vos lumières médicales. »

Lestrade s'avança vers eux.

« On dirait un cas de combustion spontanée, ça paraît évident. J'ai lu un article à ce sujet, il y a peu. »

Holmes lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Oui, et c'est un farfadet qui a craqué l'allumette. Affaire résolue!

- Vous avez peut-être une meilleure idée? Qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Watson, en tant que professionnel?

- Hé bien... rien ne prouve que les combustions spontanées soient réelles, ce serait surtout un concours de circonstances...

- Comme quoi?

- Que la victime soit sous l'emprise d'alcool, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure explication. Il faudrait surtout un combustible, un accélérateur de feu, mais en petite quantité. Quand celui-ci est totalement brûlé, la graisse du corps et les vêtements se consumeraient lentement, un peu comme une bougie. Il suffit que la victime perde conscience et ne puisse éteindre les flammes.

- Merci Watson!, déclara Holmes. C'est pour ça que je vous voulais sur les lieux du crime.

- Oui, enfin... ce n'est qu'une théorie.

- Qui s'avérera juste si nous trouvons cet allume-feu fulgurant.

- Sans doute. »

Le détective arracha d'un geste brusque le drap déposé par la police qui recouvrait la partie inférieure de la victime. Le peignoir bordeaux était intact. Il défit la ceinture et l'ouvrit, découvrant les attributs masculins. Watson s'énerva aussitôt.

« Holmes, un peu de respect, je vous prie!

- Du calme, Watson. Je vérifiais juste s'il portait des sous-vêtements. Il paraît évident que la réponse est non. Une idée de l'heure de la mort?

- À première vue, selon la rigidité cadavérique et les lividités des membres inférieurs, un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, maximum trente-six. On sera un peu plus précis avec la température du corps, Clarkie m'a dit qu'elle avait été prise à leur arrivée. Qui l'a découvert?

- La blanchisseuse mais il n'y a rien à en tirer. Comme il n'ouvrait pas, elle a regardé à travers la fenêtre et a vu la scène. Sa bonne était malade, il était seul. »

Le logicien le recouvrit du drap et se pencha sur le visage du mort, si près, qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Watson grimaça de dégoût.

« Penchez-vous sur lui. Allons, plus près, il ne va pas vous manger. »

Le médecin obtempéra à contrecœur, son estomac menaçant de rendre les armes à tout moment. Et il n'était pas sûr que le détective apprécie qu'il vomisse sur les preuves.

« Vous sentez?

- La viande brûlée? Je n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi près pour ça, Holmes!

- Non, derrière cette puanteur. »

Le médecin s'appliqua à différencier les différents parfums qui lui assaillaient les narines. L'effort était considérable, les remontées acides lui brûlant la gorge.

« On dirait de vagues relents de... fleurs et de citron.

- Tout à fait! »

Ils se relevèrent de concert. Watson prit quelques secondes pour convaincre ses viscères de reprendre leurs places. Les fragrances mêlées lui rappelèrent le poulet au citron qu'il aimait tant et pria silencieusement pour que leur gouvernante n'ait pas prévu ce met le lendemain. Il préféra revenir à des pensées plus terre à terre.

« Le citron n'est pas inflammable, que je sache.

- Sans aucun doute. Lestrade, rendez-vous utiles vous et vos hommes pour une fois, fouillez partout et trouvez-moi tout ce qui sent les fleurs et le citron.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous serve une tasse de thé pendant que j'y suis?

- Non, plus tard peut-être. Allez! »

L'inspecteur lui jeta un regard noir puis fit signe à ses subalternes de s'atteler à la tache. Holmes s'assit sur un fauteuil, attendant les résultats des recherches. Pendant ce temps, Watson avait ouvert une fenêtre et se concentrait sur l'air frais, ne supportant pas la vue du corps. Il sentait le regard pénétrant de Holmes sur sa nuque, pas besoin de se retourner pour ça.

« Je connaissais James Doran. C'était un ami, nous partagions la même chambre à l'Université.

- Je le sais, je m'en suis souvenu quand j'ai vu son nom en arrivant. »

Watson se tourna vers le logicien, les yeux hagards, la mâchoire serrée.

« Holmes, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les coïncidences alors... croyez-vous que je sois visé dans cette histoire?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si, vous le savez, mais vous ne voulez rien dire!

- Non, je ne sais pas. Car il y a deux possibilités, soit ils étaient liés entre eux, soit vous êtes le point commun et même là, c'est peut-être simplement le fait que vous les ayez fait se rencontrer. Mais dans les deux cas, je vous promets de trouver le coupable, il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Watson hocha vaguement la tête. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de tuer ses amis? Il n'avait pas d'ennemis. Bien-sûr, il avait souvent aidé Holmes dans ses enquêtes, certains de ceux qu'ils avaient fait arrêter devaient lui en vouloir à mort mais c'était il y a longtemps alors, pourquoi maintenant? Et pourquoi ne pas le tuer lui? Sa vie était plus rangée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, il avait une clientèle fidèle, certains très pauvres, d'autres riches. Il ne jouait plus, n'avait pas de dettes, était invité dans les cercles privés raffinés où beaucoup tombaient sous le charme de son épouse. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait rien à part ces quelques soirées où ses deux amis s'étaient rencontrés et avaient sympathisé. Le détective avait sans doute raison. C'est à ce moment qu'un des policiers revint, tenant entre ses mains quatre flacons.

« Monsieur Holmes, j'ai trouvé ça dans la salle de bain. Chaque vaporisateur sent un parfum de fleurs et de citron.

- Parfait! Donnez les moi. Watson, nous partons!»

Le médecin se hérissa. Un ordre, rien que ça! Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il le suivrait, juste parce qu'il le voulait? Comment pouvait-il seulement penser que tout était effacé, oublié? Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne regarde même pas derrière lui, persuadé qu'il était juste dans son dos? Peut-être parce qu'il l'était...

Le frisson de danger, l'énigme lui caressaient délicieusement la nuque. Une onde électrique suivait sa colonne vertébrale, réveillant d'anciennes sensations, bonnes ou mauvaises mais terriblement présentes. Holmes était sur une piste, et il était si stimulant de le suivre alors, le voir échafauder des théories, amplifier le moindre détail pour en faire une clé qui ouvrait la porte de l'esprit du tueur. Le comprendre pour l'approcher, voir les choses comme lui pour l'alpaguer et l'empêcher de nuire. Watson savait parfaitement que ce nouveau meurtre provoquait en son ami une sorte de fièvre, une excitation qui pouvait paraître bien malsaine au premier abord, se moquant de la victime, pire, se félicitant d'en avoir une nouvelle. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, derrière le mépris, il y avait cet espoir, celui de coincer le meurtrier car à chaque nouveau cadavre, une nouvelle piste s'ouvrait, les rapprochant toujours plus de lui.

C'était l'excitation de la chasse.

Une chasse à courre dont ils étaient la meute, le limier devant et le renard s'échappait, se cachant sous un fourré, traversant un cours d'eau et la trace se confondait avec l'infini. Une boule de poils accrochée à une branche, et la course reprenait, sous les harangues des hauts placés, penchés sur leurs chevaux... ou depuis leur bureaux, les coups de sifflets des Bobbies devenaient cors de chasse. Course éperdue après une âme rusée dont le pelage flamboyant se confondait avec l'environnement. Invisible. Et pourtant, il était là.

Parvenus dans la rue, Holmes s'arrêta un bref instant, le temps que Watson arrive à sa hauteur et sans un mot des deux protagonistes, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres, direction le 221 B Baker Street.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson lisait son journal, assis dans son fauteuil et patientait. Holmes, à peine rentré, s'était précipité dans son laboratoire et depuis, c'était des bruits de verre, de métal qui s'entrechoquent, de pas rapides au travers de la pièce, de légers coups dont personne ne souhaitait vraiment connaître la provenance, surtout pas lui.

La porte avait été laissée ouverte et le médecin tourna la tête de ce côté sans même y penser. C'est alors qu'il y eut un _flop_ suivi d'une intense lueur rougeoyante qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il allait se précipiter quand Holmes apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, le visage noirci, sa chemise partiellement brûlée.

« Holmes, par tous les Saints, qu'avez-vous encore fait?!

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson, je viens de mettre en pratique la méthode du tueur. D'ailleurs, j'aurais apprécié que vous ayez amené Gladstone pour m'aider dans mon entreprise.

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse mettre le feu à mon chien!

- La question ne se pose plus, je suppose. Bien, venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

- Il est aussi hors de question que je vous laisse ME mettre le feu!

- Et risquer d'abîmer un si beau visage? Vous n'y pensez pas. »

Holmes retourna dans son laboratoire amateur et le médecin le suivit en soupirant. Sur une table, diverses fioles remplies d'un liquide jaune et une odeur de fleurs et de citron entêtante emplissait la petite pièce.

« Watson, je sais comment s'y est pris le tueur.

- Vraiment? Le plus étrange est que vous ayez survécu.

- J'ai eu chaud sur ce coup!

- Très drôle, Holmes. »

Le détective lui lança son sourire le plus espiègle de sa collection puis reprit un semblant de sérieux.

« Connaissez-vous le point éclair d'une substance?

- Oui. C'est la température maximale atteinte par un produit avant de se transformer en gaz hautement inflammable.

- Tout à fait, vous êtes un véritable puits de science. Votre main, je vous prie. »

Watson la tendit, non sans méfiance et le logicien déposa une goutte jaune translucide dessus.

« Alors, que pensez-vous que ce soit? »

Watson regarda, sentit, palpa le liquide entre son pouce et son index.

« C'est gras, odeur très forte de fleurs que je ne reconnais pas, un peu de citron...

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les produits cosmétiques ou thérapeutiques ont un vif succès, comme les sels de bain... ou les huiles essentielles. Celles-ci sont très prisées en Orient et sont de plus en plus utilisées en occident, rapportées de nos colonies.

- De l'huile essentielle? J'y ai moi-même eu recours en Inde, certaines sont très efficaces, bien que je sois adepte des thérapeutiques plus traditionnelles. Le meurtrier s'est servi de ça?

- Tout à fait. C'est un mélange d'huile et d'alcool. La particularité de celle-ci, c'est son point éclair, justement. Il est très bas, de 38°, à partir de cette température, il se transforme en gaz. J'ai dû faire plusieurs essais pour le déterminer.

- Je ne comprends rien. Il ne s'est tout de même pas fait asperger d'un seau de ce produit et que quelqu'un ait craqué une allumette ensuite?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Le Docteur Doran était un dandy parfait, élégant, quelques produits de beauté, pire qu'une femme.

- Holmes... »

Le logicien ignora le reproche à peine dissimulé avec une petite grimace.

« Nous avons trouvé pas moins que quatre flacons, des atomiseurs. Première chose bizarre, ils contenaient tous le même produit.

- C'est qu'il l'adorait, voilà tout.

- Non. Autre particularité, si vous appuyez sur la petite poire, ce n'est pas un fin nuage mais bien une bonne quantité qui est projetée. L'usage d'une huile essentielle est de quelques gouttes parcimonieuses, pas de litres. Elle n'a rien à faire dans ce style de récipient. Ils ont été trafiqués, tous.

- Rien n'explique comment le point éclair a été obtenu.

- L'huile a été chauffée et je suppose, mise dans tous les flacons afin d'être sûr qu'il s'en servirait rapidement. Il avait sorti un habit de soirée, posé sur son lit. J'imagine qu'il s'est livré à quelques ablutions avant de sortir, ce qui expliquerait sa nudité sous son peignoir.

- Et le tueur l'attendait avec une flamme?

- Non, tout le génie est là. Le tueur n'était plus présent.

- Alors, c'est impossible.

- Quelle était l'habitude la plus évidente de votre ami?

- Hé bien... il était en effet toujours tiré à quatre épingles... fumeur invétéré...

- Voilà! Monsieur s'asperge, s'en prend plein la figure, sûrement aussi surpris par la chaleur du liquide. Il peste, s'énerve et va au salon tout proche, cédant à son premier réflexe. Un paquet de cigarettes était posé sur la cheminée et une était sur le sol, consumée, la cendre encore accrochée. Il a suffit qu'il l'allume et _pou__f!_

- _Pouf?_

- Oui, _pouf!_ Son visage s'est enflammé, il a porté les mains pour l'éteindre, ce qui explique ses brûlures, elles devaient aussi être imprégnées. Son torse, à cause du vêtement, s'est enflammé aussi. Mais comme la quantité de liquide était minime, le feu s'est éteint de lui-même, le peignoir était en coton épais et sans doute encore humide, il n'a fait que se consumer légèrement.

- Oui... mais vous n'êtes pas mort, vous!

- J'avais préparé un linge mouillé, juste au cas où. Il ne s'en relèvera pas d'ailleurs, paix à son âme, il est au paradis des serviettes, mortes au combat pour la science. »

Watson croisa les bras en soupirant, signifiant clairement son exaspération.

« Pouvez-vous cesser de faire l'imbécile?

- Comme il vous plaira. L'autopsie nous révélera la cause de la mort, mais je pense à une défaillance cardiaque, provoquée par le choc.

- Il souffrait du cœur depuis des années, je le soignais moi-même.

- Et alors? Aurait-il pu lâcher ainsi, par une grande émotion?

- C'est fort probable... surtout que ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'il était enfant, dans un incendie. Il fut le seul survivant et ne s'en est jamais totalement remis.

- Et voilà la clé, Watson! Qui était au courant de ce détail?

- Aucune idée mais il ne le claironnait pas sur les toits. Je suppose quelques intimes mais pas plus. »

Holmes le regarda droit dans les yeux, plissant ses paupières comme en proie à une idée qui ne plairait sans aucun doute pas au docteur qui attendait la suite avec une certaine anxiété.

« Et avait-il le goût du Monsieur?

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer! Il était veuf et depuis, alignait les conquêtes. Féminines, je précise.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, notre cher Oscar Wilde en est la parfaite illustration.

- Il aimait sa femme éperdument.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, je vous le répète. »

Holmes fronça les sourcils et alla se caler dans son fauteuil, soudain très pensif. Watson s'installa dans le sien et attendit. Lui aussi réfléchissait. Un proche... quelqu'un qui connaîtrait assez ses victimes pour appuyer sur un point sensible. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi, forcément.

« Holmes, je vais rentrer avant que Mary ne s'inquiète.

- Faites-donc. »

Watson n'insista pas. Quand le détective était dans cet état de cogitations profondes, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Or, c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis des semaines, il aurait aimé lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais ce serait peine perdue. Alors il repartit chez lui, un peu amer, un peu déçu.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« John, je suis désolée pour votre ami. James était un parfait gentleman.

- Merci Mary, je sais que vous l'appréciez beaucoup. Il nous manquera à tous. Comme Henry. »

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le sofa, serrés l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée. Il avait été surpris de la trouver encore debout malgré l'heure tardive mais l'en avait remercié silencieusement, sa présence le réconfortait quelque peu.

« Ces deuils ne vont-ils donc pas finir?

- Holmes est sur une piste, il n'a rien voulu me dire mais je le sens.

- John, vous êtes peut-être vous aussi en danger. Il serait temps de partir.

- Partir?

- Oui, en Écosse comme prévu. Partons maintenant avant que ma grossesse empêche ce voyage. Partons loin, tous les deux.

- Mary, je ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête. J'ai mes patients,...

- Vous m'avez moi et notre enfant à venir! N'est-ce pas le plus important?

- Bien-sûr que si mais...

- Mais quoi? Mais Holmes? C'est bien cela que vous alliez dire, non? Je vous parle de notre sécurité et vous voulez me parler de votre ami? Il réapparaît et vous voici à nouveau menacé, nous tous.

- Ma chérie, même lui pense qu'il y avait un secret entre eux et que je n'y suis point mêlé. Dans le pire des cas, ce serait une bonne solution de nous cacher pour un temps, je vous l'accorde mais je ne quitterai pas Londres définitivement. Ma vie est ici.

- Alors, je partirai seule. »

Watson lui saisit le menton et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Cette idée de faire un choix le torturait depuis des semaines et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable. S'il restait, il perdrait Mary et leur enfant et c'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Mais s'il partait, il dirait adieu à son ami, sa jeunesse, cette vie exaltante qui l'avait aidé à se redresser en rentrant d'Afghanistan, lui alors infirme, fauché, sans réel but à part survivre. Il devait à Holmes d'être l'homme qu'il était devenu.

« Et je ferai tout pour vous convaincre du contraire, mais je ne vous suivrai pas. Je vous aime mais je ne partirai pas.

- Il vous l'a demandé?

- Non et il ne le fera jamais. Parce qu'il veut que je sois heureux. Mais... je ne peux pas l'abandonner non plus. Je suis le seul à pouvoir choisir et je ferai tout pour vous garder tous les deux. Je ne peux pas renier les dix ans que j'ai passé avec lui, ne vous en déplaise. Il y a trois ans, j'aurais pu l'envisager mais plus maintenant, plus depuis que je sais quelle douleur sa perte a engendré.

- Moi aussi, je ne souhaite que votre bonheur.

- Alors, acceptez-moi comme je suis. »

La jeune femme soupira et lui lança un sourire un peu triste. Cette conversation ne mènerait à rien, son mari avait l'air plus décidé que jamais et elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute. Elle s'arracha à la chaleur de ses bras et se leva.

« Allons nous coucher, John. Je suis lasse.

- Je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Watson s'approcha de la fenêtre, scrutant la nuit sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans ses pensées moroses. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une silhouette se détachait sous le porche de la maison d'en face. Sa main se porta instinctivement à la poche de son veston qui contenait son pistolet. Il allait s'en saisir quand il vit une flamme. Une faible lueur l'espace d'une seconde qui éclaira un homme qui allumait sa pipe. Watson sourit. Si leur vie était en danger, un ange gardien épiait, seul, dans le noir. Il ne lui avait rien dit, ne voulant sans doute ni l'alarmer, ni imposer sa présence à Mary.

Watson eut un étrange sentiment ambivalent. Être heureux de savoir que son meilleur ami veillait sur eux ou alors terrifié que Holmes s'en sente l'obligation.

.

_''Enfer chrétien, du feu. Enfer païen, du feu. Enfer Mahométan, du feu._

_Enfer hindou, des flammes._

_À en croire les religions, Dieu est rôtisseur.''_

_(Victor Hugo)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**C'est ici que vous pouvez juger du talent de Sinasta. Je voulais un meurtre par le feu, j'ai demandé et en quelques minutes, il avait le mode opératoire. L'idée du crime lui revient entièrement, je n'ai fait que scribouiller et approfondir les recherches, j'ai même cru qu'il se fichait de moi quand il a soufflé l'idée, moi pauvre ignare en chimie. Mais tout est véridique, rien que de la science (si une erreur s'est glissée, ce ne peut être que de mon fait). Et là, on se dit qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi... Chapeau bas et merci à toi Sin, tu es mon héros! Et merci à Lisen.  
**

**Une petite review pour l'auteur et ses condisciples? Ce serait un plaisir pour moi et pour eux.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui font l'effort de laisser un petit mot, ça fait très plaisir et donne envie de poster plus vite.**

**Pour les chapitres à venir, merci à Lisen qui m'a aidé à définir les réactions de chacun.**

**Un peu plus court que d'habitude mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cher Monsieur Holmes,**_

_**Il faut absolument que je vous parle de John.**_

_**Je suis très inquiète pour lui et vous seul pouvez m'aider.**_

_**Retrouvez-moi près du kiosque à journaux de Barn's**_

_**à 16 heures.**_

_**Votre dévouée**_

_**Mary Watson**_

_**.**_

Holmes relisait la lettre qui lui était parvenue ce matin par coursier. Il était rentré à l'aube après sa nuit de surveillance, s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil puis Madame Hudson était venue lui remettre ce pli. Un rendez-vous dans le dos de son ami n'était pas pour lui plaire mais pour que sa femme, qui le détestait cordialement, demande à le voir, ce devait être assez sérieux. Pourtant, l'écriture était assurée, les lettres déliées, aucune trace de nervosité dans ces quelques mots. C'était le message d'une femme sûre d'elle. Voulait-elle lui parler de l'affaire des meurtres ou alors de ce départ en Écosse? Avait-elle trouvé un moyen de faire plier Watson ou au contraire, comptait sur lui pour aider à le convaincre? Elle était bien naïve si elle pensait une seule seconde qu'il puisse l'assister dans cette entreprise d'éloignement.

Et pourquoi ce lieu? C'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré Watson, site symbolique pour eux, mais pour lui? Peut-être pour lui faire sentir que tout était arrivé à cause de lui alors qu'il avait envoyé son colocataire chercher la dernière édition du journal et qu'ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois. Elle voulait peut-être l'attendrir, peine perdue mais il était forcé de constater que l'effort était beau. Inutile mais beau.

C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta un peu avant l'heure prévue, vérifiant sa montre à gousset. Il détestait être en retard mais aussi sembler arriver en avance. Alors, il choisit un endroit un peu en hauteur, sur un appontement d'où il avait une vue parfaite sur le kiosque au bord de la Tamise.

Il laissa son regard dériver, remarquant cet homme enrhumé au nez trop rouge, cette femme qui tenait le bras de son mari tout en jetant des regards à un autre homme, ce gamin qui sautillait, qui allait trébucher... et voilà, il geignait à terre en se tenant le genoux alors que sa mère se précipitait. La foule était conséquente et l'épuisait, lui qui voyait tout, même malgré lui. Et tout ceci n'améliorait pas son humeur. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire et la donzelle avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons pour l'avoir fait déplacer jusqu'ici. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle aille croire qu'il se conduisait comme son valet.

Il consulta encore une fois sa montre alors que Big Ben avait sonné les quatre coups un peu plus tôt. Déjà une minute de retard. Eh bien soit, il n'avait qu'à partir et en cas de récriminations, il se contenterait d'argumenter qu'il était au rendez-vous et pas elle. Après tout, elle connaissait le chemin de Baker Street. Il eut un claquement de langue excédé et balaya une nouvelle fois les environs avant de se décider à partir.

C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette connue, drapée d'un manteau bleu nuit et d'un chapeau à plumes grises qui gesticulaient dans la brise. Mary s'approchait, le pas vif, l'élégance personnifiée, son sac au bras, les mains dans un manchon assorti à sa tenue et jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, espérant le repérer dans la foule. Holmes soupira et choisit de venir à sa rencontre.

Il était encore à une cinquantaine de mètres quand son attention fut attirée par un détail.

_Homme. Casquette qui descend sur son visage. Tient un journal mais ne lit pas. Tics nerveux par mouvements de tête... Probabilité qu'il s'apprête à faire un mauvais coup: 80 %_

_Chercher sa cible aux abords immédiats... il est maigre, pas très grand, mal vêtu... risque de s'en prendre à une femme: 90 %_

_Chercher la femme... robe rouge, trop grosse; chapeau vert, trop mal habillée; chapeau noir, pas assez soignée... chapeau plumes grises... cible parfaite: 95 %_

_Mary..._

_Chance d'arriver avant lui: infime._

Holmes s'élança, fendant la foule de promeneurs, jouant des coudes. Il fallait qu'il y parvienne. Mais il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres quand il vit l'homme arracher le sac tout en poussant la jeune femme dans la rivière juste derrière elle.

« MARY! »

Elle leva les yeux écarquillés un instant vers lui. Le temps sembla s'être suspendu. Elle maintint un équilibre, lui adressant un cri silencieux avant de battre des bras et de basculer en arrière dans les eaux sombres. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, retirant son manteau et sa veste sans ralentir puis, emporté par son élan, il sauta dans le fleuve.

L'eau glaciale lui fit l'effet d'un étau. Plus de bruit, les oreilles pleines de liquide, plus de vue, les flots gorgés par les pluies des jours derniers charriaient vase et détritus. La Tamise alors était une sorte d'égout à ciel ouvert, comme si elle était une artère de la ville malade, charriant un sang corrompu, vicié.

Tout était sombre, froid.

Les courants étaient forts, les remous de mousse grise se brisaient contre les berges.

Un instant déconcerté, Holmes revint à la surface. Depuis le bord, des badauds lui criaient de revenir, lui prévoyant une mort par noyade. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il la trouve.

Mary...

Elle était là, tout près, c'était évident. Elle savait nager, elle l'avait prouvé quand il l'avait jetée en bas du train.

Mary...

Il allait la trouver, la remonter, la ramener auprès de Watson.

Mary...

Alors il se laissa couler à nouveau, tentant de percer ce brouillard épais. Mais les flots étaient plus forts que lui, ils le poussaient, le coulaient, le faisaient remonter... et l'entraînaient toujours plus loin. Le froid faisait devenir ses membres gourds, son esprit ralentissait comme jamais. L'eau allait gagner, elle l'endormait, lui soutirait sa vie comme une succube l'eut fait d'un amant.

Il remonta encore une fois, crachant de l'eau boueuse.

Le ciel gris, les eaux brunes, tout se mêla, se mélangea, où était le ciel, où était la terre? Il n'en savait rien, tournant et retournant, bringuebalé par ce fleuve joueur et capricieux qui l'avait pris entre ses bras et l'emmenait avec lui. Une dernière pensée avant de sombrer...

_Watson_

Alors qu'il renonçait, il se sentit agrippé par des mains larges aux doigts noueux puis hissé sur une barque. Allongé sur le bois mouillé, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_Sauvetage... néant._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Tenez Holmes, ça vous réchauffera. »

Le détective s'empara de la tasse fumante que Lestrade lui tendait. Il était au bord du fleuve, enveloppé dans une couverture qui ne l'empêchait pas de grelotter.

« Vous avez fini par me le faire, ce thé.

- Vous devriez rentrer. Il ne sert à rien de rester là à risquer de mourir gelé. Nous continuons les recherches, je vous ferai prévenir s'il y a du nouveau.

- Non, je dois être là... si vous la retrouvez, je dois... être là. »

L'inspecteur soupira face à son air accablé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le détective dépourvu de mordant et de son attitude méprisante. Il était même étonné qu'il put avoir l'air humain.

« Rentrez chez vous. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller prévenir son mari.

- Non! Je le ferai. C'est à moi de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Trouvez-moi un fiacre. »

Lestrade se permit une tape amicale sur son épaule et alla quérir un véhicule.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes était allé se changer et était à présent devant le cabinet médical. Il souffla un grand coup, entra, avisa les quatre personnes qui patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Sans plus attendre, il pénétra dans le bureau sans frapper, déclenchant le cri aigu de la femme que Watson auscultait, le corsage ouvert.

« Holmes! Vous êtes devenu fou?!

- Bonjour Watson. Messieurs dames, vous pouvez vous retirer, le Docteur ferme pour aujourd'hui. »

Comme personne ne semblait bouger, Holmes fit un tour d'horizon et hurla:

« SORTEZ! »

Le cabinet se vida sous les récriminations. Le médecin s'avança vers le logicien qui fermait la porte d'entrée à clé. Il était tremblant de rage. Il était parvenu à se faire une belle réputation dans sa profession et le comportement du détective était tout bonnement inadmissible. Il n'avait pas voulu se donner en spectacle mais à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, il était prêt à lui montrer ce qu'un ancien militaire valait au combat au corps à corps. Il allait en avoir pour son argent!

« Holmes, votre conduite est inqualifiable! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore? Vous ne saviez pas quoi faire et vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez venir pourrir ma journée?

- Watson, asseyez-vous.

- je n'ai aucune envie de m'asseoir!

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Au ton sérieux et la mine grave de son ami, il obtempéra, se posant sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Un pli soucieux s'était formé entre ses sourcils, redoutant le pire. Pour que Holmes soit venu de lui-même lui annoncer une nouvelle, celle-ci devait être en rapport avec la gravité de la situation. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de s'inquiéter pour autrui. Ce dernier semblait nerveux, ses doigts agités de tics, son regard fuyant.

« Holmes, que ce passe-t-il? C'est grave?

- Oui, ça l'est.

- Mais... quoi alors? Parlez!

- C'est Mary.

- Quoi? Elle est malade? Blessée? Répondez-moi, je vous en supplie.

- Elle m'avait demandé de la rejoindre, elle voulait me parler mais j'ignore de quoi. J'étais assez loin quand... un voleur lui a subtilisé son sac et l'a poussée dans la Tamise. Elle a coulé et n'est pas réapparue. »

Il encaissa la nouvelle mais un doute l'assaillit. Autant il ne pensait pas que le logicien puisse s'amuser à le torturer ainsi, autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce n'était qu'un nouveau prétexte pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Et Dieu lui était témoin qu'il préférait de loin la deuxième solution.

« Si c'est une mauvaise blague, je peux vous dire que vous n'auriez pas pu trouver pire.

- Non, c'est la vérité, aussi infâme soit-elle. »

Le médecin se leva, contourna son bureau et se ficha devant le logicien, l'air aussi perdu que colérique.

« Non, car si vous étiez présent, vous l'auriez sauvée.

- J'ai essayé Watson, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai repéré le type mais j'étais trop loin alors. Le fleuve est en crue, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis arrivé trop tard, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Je... je suis désolé.

- Non... Non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vous en voudrai pas d'avoir voulu me faire croire à une telle horreur mais dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je suis désolé. Lestrade coordonne les recherches, il nous fera prévenir en cas de besoin. »

Watson ne trouva rien à répondre, s'appuyant sur son bureau qui était juste derrière lui. Il avait les jambes coupées, son cœur martelait sa poitrine comme s'il avait voulu s'en échapper, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il respirait avec peine. Mal, mal partout. Il aurait voulu hurler mais les sons s'étranglaient, il aurait voulu pleurer mais ses yeux étaient secs et le brûlaient comme si une fer rouge y imprimait une image d'horreur.

Holmes ne savait que faire. Un jeu de mot serait des plus mal venus, une ironie tout autant. Tout ce dont il se servait d'habitude pour tenir au loin les sentiments ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Il aurait voulu hurler mais il était muet, pleurer mais il ne savait pas faire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait versé une larme pour qui que ce soit.

Alors, il fit la seule chose que lui dictait son instinct et non pas sa logique. Il fit un pas en avant et prit son ami contre lui, un peu maladroit. Watson sursauta puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille du détective, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Holmes lui caressait les cheveux et son autre main glissait le long de son dos, descendait puis remontait, descendait puis remontait... Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

Holmes ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur. Il n'avait rien pu empêcher, pourtant il était là, avait deviné.

« Watson, je suis terriblement désolé. J'aurais voulu la sauver mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée sous l'eau.

- Vous avez plongé?, demanda le médecin en relevant la tête vers lui.

- C'est une évidence.

- L'eau doit être sous les dix degrés, c'était dangereux!

- Pour ce que ça a servi! Rien, je ne l'ai même pas aperçue, ni effleurée. J'ai plongé environs trois secondes après elle, j'aurais dû la trouver! »

Le logicien s'était éloigné brusquement, faisant les cent pas dans le petit cabinet. Watson le regardait, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le détective perdre son sang-froid. Au-delà de l'émotion, il rejetait toute logique. L'eau était trop froide, trop boueuse, le fleuve trop grand, les courants trop forts. Il savait tout cela et pourtant, il se reprochait tout.

« Holmes, arrêtez de vous en vouloir. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Personne n'aurait pu la sauver, même si j'avais été là, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Et puis, il aurait été bien pire que je vous perde tous les deux, je n'y aurais pas survécu. Mais à présent, il faut vous calmer, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Ce ne peut être une agression gratuite, je n'y crois pas une seconde et je suis sûr que vous non plus. Vous avez vu son agresseur, pensez-vous que ce soit le tueur?

- Non, aucune chance. Celui-ci n'était qu'une vermine des bas quartiers.

- Alors, il aurait pu être engagé.

- Possible... Mais j'ai trouvé un lien entre vos deux amis. Ils partageaient le même cercle de jeux, un lieu assez secret et clandestin. J'y ai appris qu'ils étaient assez liés.

- Encore une de vos allusions salaces?

- Cette fois, non. Je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet. Mais il me manque encore des éléments avant que je puisse me faire une opinion. Laissons cela pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas en état et accompagnez-moi à Baker Street.

- Non... je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Puis si Lestrade a du nouveau, il faut qu'il puisse me trouver rapidement. Je vais rentrer chez moi et vous allez faire de même. Je garderai mon revolver sur moi, je suis apte à me défendre alors inutile de monter la garde. Je vous recontacte.

- Bien. À plus tard, Watson. »

Le médecin regarda son ami partir, prit sa veste, son chapeau et sa canne et rejoignit son domicile. Étonnée qu'il rentre si tôt, il eut la lourde tache d'annoncer la nouvelle à Betty leur gouvernante qui se retrouva en larmes. Watson lui donna sa semaine de congé et la renvoya dans ses foyers.

Une fois seul, il entra dans le salon. Un travail de broderie sur le sofa, un livre ouvert près de la fenêtre, un peigne à cheveux sur le buffet, l'odeur d'un parfum... des aiguilles à tricoter, la brassière presque terminée encore dessus. Mary était partout, dans chaque objet, même dans l'air qu'il respirait. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers les souvenirs qui parfois, lui étiraient l'ombre d'un sourire.

Et l'attente anxieuse commença...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le surlendemain, Lestrade se présentait devant la porte. Watson le fit entrer, devinant à sa mine funeste que les recherches n'avaient pas abouti. Watson lui proposa un verre et ils le sirotèrent au salon.

« Vous avez mauvaise mine Docteur.

- Je n'ai pas dormi, ni mangé, ni... rien en fait. J'attends, c'est tout.

- Il peut se passer des jours avant que le corps ne s'échoue quelque part. Si le fleuve veut bien le rendre.

- Je le sais pertinemment. Mais... je n'ai même pas pu dormir dans notre chambre, elle y est bien trop présente, comme partout d'ailleurs.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas vous y trouver, je suis en premier allé chez Sherlock Holmes. Et malgré sa fièvre de cheval, il est tout de même venu m'enguirlander comme quoi j'avais pris mon temps avant de venir le voir.

- Il est malade?

- Son bain forcé... il tousse comme un poitrinaire et refuse que Madame Hudson le soigne ou appelle un médecin. Il dit qu'il ne se laissera pas toucher par tous ces charlatans. Enfin, sauf votre respect, vous savez comment il est...

- Oui, je le sais. Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir sortir alors.

- Ce serait mieux oui, Docteur. »

Watson enfila veste et manteau, prit son chapeau, sa canne et sa mallette. Puis un doute s'installa dans son esprit, connaissant mieux que personne le cerveau retors et manipulateur du logicien.

« Dites-moi Lestrade, l'idée est de vous ou de Holmes de me dire qu'il est souffrant?

- Euh... de moi en fait. Mais il l'est vraiment et je me suis dit...

- Je vois, vous avez bien fait. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson entra, retrouvant avec un certain soulagement son ancienne demeure, comme si on lui retirait une partie du poids de ses épaules. Mary n'y était venue que rarement, ici, son fantôme était moins présent. La logeuse se précipita aussitôt et lui fit part de ses condoléances humides de larmes. Il abrégea, ne sachant que répondre à ces débordements d'émotions alors qu'il lui semblait ne rien ressentir et monta à l'étage. Il trouva Holmes, étendu sur sa peau de tigre devant la cheminée, couvert d'un monceau de couvertures. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Holmes, en cas de fièvre, le mieux est de se découvrir.

- Je le ferais si je n'avais pas si froid. »

Ses derniers mots se finirent sur un quinte qui l'obligea à se redresser. Il reprit son souffle avec difficultés, ses bronches faisaient un bruit de forge. Watson sortit son stéthoscope.

« Vous avez pris votre température?

- Inutile, je sais quand j'ai de la fièvre. Et là, c'est supportable.

- Vous êtes rouge pivoine, ce doit être assez haut.

- Et vous blanc comme un linge, nous serons assortis.

- Ouvrez la bouche! »

Et il lui mit d'autorité le thermomètre entre les lèvres. Il attendit un peu et regarda le résultat.

« 39°1, en effet, ce n'est pas très ''haut''. Ouvrez votre chemise, je vais vous ausculter.

- Juste arrivé et vous voulez déjà me voir nu?

- Cessez immédiatement vos allusions d'un goût douteux! Deux boutons suffiront. »

Il écouta avec attention, percevant le ronronnement des sécrétions.

« Vous avez une double bronchite. Holmes, même un ''charlatan'' aurait pu faire ce diagnostic et vous traiter. Pourquoi refuser de voir un médecin?

- Le mien était... indisponible.

- Je ne suis pas le seul médecin dans tout Londres.

- Je n'en veux pas d'autre que vous et vous aviez d'autres chats à fouetter. Quoi qu'en cet instant, je ne serais pas loin d'appeler la Nounou pour en trouver un... pour vous.

- Je vais bien, juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil.

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse une petite place?

- Non, je vais me contenter du fauteuil. Mais merci quand même.

- C'est quand vous voulez, Watson. »

Le médecin fit prendre à son patient récalcitrant un médicament puis alla s'asseoir pour le veiller. La maison était calme, juste le crépitement des flammes. Holmes chantonnait doucement, il ne reconnaissait pas l'air mais c'était lent, doux. Et il ne se sentit pas s'endormir, se contentant de se pelotonner un peu plus quand une couverture fut déposée sur lui.

.

_''Toutes les eaux sont couleur de noyade.''_

_(Emil Michel Cioran)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà, cette fois, le drame est lancé.**

**J'aime beaucoup Mary mais elle était de trop, désolée pour ses fans bien que je doute qu'on me jette des pierres à ce sujet. Mais il fallait bien la faire disparaître à un moment ou un autre, j'ai choisi la tragédie.**

**Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!**

**Vous avez de la chance! Comme j'aurai un week-end bien occupé, marché de Noël oblige, je publie plus tôt.**

**La suite, un chapitre que j'ai peut-être coupé un peu tôt la dernière fois. On hausse encore le rythme, je donne peu d'indications de temps, à vous de les imaginer.**

**Encore merci à Lisen qui m'a aidée à appréhender les réactions de chacun et à Sinasta qui avait noté la faiblesse de certains points, j'espère réussir à te convaincre (un miracle est toujours possible) et vous tous aussi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Sherlock 6**

Watson était venu s'installer à Baker Street sous l'insistance de Madame Hudson. En effet, le détective était le pire des patients. D'abord, il avait fallu le convaincre de se laver alors qu'il refusait avec force, disant que ça ne pourrait que le faire rechuter. Le médecin avait palabré, menacé puis avait fini, au bout d'une lutte acharnée, à le balancer tout habillé dans la baignoire remplie.

Puis la prise de médicaments, les auscultations de contrôle, l'empêcher de sortir dans le froid pluvieux, tout était sujet à cris et bagarres puériles. Watson n'avait pas repris son travail, pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne plus le quitter.

Puis, plus d'une semaine plus tard, Lestrade se présenta dans le salon. Le voyant entrer, Watson lâcha son journal qui glissa de ses genoux à terre.

« Holmes, Docteur, les salua-t-il. Nous avons retrouvé Madame Watson. Son corps est réapparu dans une écluse, en pleine campagne. »

Le cœur de Watson explosa. Il lui sembla qu'il s'arrêtait avant de se mettre à cogner furieusement. Holmes l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Aucun doute possible, Lestrade?

- Non, aucun. Nous l'avons identifiée à ses vêtements et ses bijoux, ceux que vous nous avez décrit, Holmes. Et son alliance porte vos initiales gravées Docteur, ainsi que la date de votre mariage. J'ai failli vous la rapporter... mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux si elle la gardait... enfin... c'est vous qui voyez...

- Je veux la voir. », l'interrompit Watson d'une voix éteinte.

L'inspecteur eut l'air gêné.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, ce n'est pas comme cela que vous voudriez vous la rappeler.

- Que voulez vous dire? »

Le policier triturait son chapeau entre ses doigts, très mal à l'aise.

« Le corps est très abîmé après autant de temps passé dans l'eau. Il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre d'hélices de bateaux et... les poissons et autres charognards ont fait le reste.

- Mais...

- Il suffit, Watson!, tonna Holmes. Je crois que pour une fois, L'inspecteur Lestrade a raison. Laissons les professionnels faire leur labeur et nous allons nous occuper... des obsèques.

- Très bien. »

Watson avait accepté docilement pourtant, il était rongé de l'intérieur. Il avait perdu Mary mais n'aurait même pas l'occasion de lui dire adieu. L'assassin, puisqu'il était persuadé qu'elle était une autre de ses victimes, lui avait arraché son épouse et continuait de le torturer. Il lui avait tout pris, tout. Il ne pourrait même pas l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Voyant l'état de son ami, Holmes fit un signe de tête pour signifier à Lestrade que l'entretien était fini. Ce dernier les salua du chapeau.

« Mes condoléances, Docteur. Au revoir, Messieurs. »

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Holmes se secoua et osa un regard vers le médecin.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, sincèrement.

- Oh, vous savez, en fait, je suis soulagé. Je n'aurais pas supporté encore une fois d'enterrer un cercueil vide. Je n'aurais pas pu...

- Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. »

Holmes qui s'excusait, c'était une première depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Ils échangèrent un triste sourire. Quelque chose changeait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

L'enterrement eut lieu le surlendemain, il y avait un pâle soleil de novembre, une légère brise. Les feuilles mortes jonchaient le cimetière, glissant sur les ailes du vent, crissant sous les pas. Chacun avait revêtu les habits du deuil, du noir et encore du noir, juste un peu de blanc d'un mouchoir qui essuyait une larme, étouffait un sanglot. L'homélie fut bouleversante, la mise en terre encore plus. Les fleurs étaient partout, embaumaient dans l'air frais.

Puis la foule se dispersa, témoignant encore une fois des condoléances au veuf qui serrait les mains machinalement, le regard vide. Puis ce fut au tour de Mycroft qui se contenta de s'incliner légèrement devant lui.

« Mes sincères condoléances, Docteur Watson. Mary était une personne appréciable à bien des égards.

- Je le crois aussi. Merci d'être venu et d'avoir sacrifié ainsi à vos sacro-saintes habitudes.

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, les habitudes sont là pour rassurer, j'y déroge plus souvent que vous ne le pensez. Il faut savoir les contrecarrer pour des événements hors normes. »

Watson lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Mycroft était un homme occupé, énigmatique, qui semblait toujours tout savoir et le faisait sentir aux autres avec une morgue parfois déconcertante. Il partageait avec son frère cette faculté à se détacher des émotions et le médecin, bien qu'il ne l'appréciait guère, n'en fut que plus touché qu'il soit venu rendre un dernier hommage à son épouse. Ce n'était pas son genre. Puis le grand homme s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Holmes quelques instants avant de quitter les lieux. Ils avaient semblé échanger quelques paroles acides avec un flegme qui les caractérisait, une autre habitude...

Watson prit le temps de se recueillir seul sur la tombe dont le fossoyeur jetait la terre sur le bois du cercueil dans un bruit mat. Puis il rejoignit Holmes qui l'attendait un peu plus loin et ils repartirent ensemble sans un mot.

Une fois revenus dans leur salle de vie, ils prirent place dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, et fumèrent ensemble en silence en buvant un verre de bourbon qui leur brûlait délicieusement la gorge.

« C'était une belle cérémonie, n'est-ce pas Holmes?

- Eh bien, certainement. Je ne suis pas au fait de ces pratiques et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu assister à la mienne.

- Lestrade y a pleuré.

- Non, vraiment?

- Ou alors il avait une poussière dans l'œil et a eu du mal à la retirer. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à la retirer. Il m'a fallu trois ans.

- Et là, elle n'est pas revenue?

- Non. J'ai l'impression... que je ne peux plus le faire. Je suis anesthésié. »

Holmes se débrouilla pour faire repartir la conversation sur des sujets plus joyeux et ils passèrent la soirée ainsi.

Les jours suivants y ressemblèrent. Watson était calme, posé. Mais il mangeait peu, ses joues se creusaient, il était pâle et Holmes savait qu'il souffrait d'insomnies, l'entendant se relever dans la nuit ou faisant grincer son sommier alors qu'il se retournait continuellement. Il n'avait pas émis le souhait de reprendre son travail, n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis qu'il avait ramené Gladstone et quelques affaires. Quelque chose s'était éteint en lui ou au contraire, se consumait et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, telle une bombe à retardement. La charge était en place, la minuterie égrainait un tic tac lancinant mais le cadran était hors vue, le mécanisme impossible à désamorcer. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et Holmes ne le quittait pas, tentant de le distraire ou du moins, rester aussi calme possible. Pas de drogue, ni d'expérience, même le chien coulait des jours placides.

Puis Watson reprit son travail après avoir déniché un local à quelques pas qui lui servirait de cabinet médical, l'ancien étant devenu le laboratoire amateur du détective. Sa maison était en vente, il reprenait le cours de sa vie, laissant à Holmes le temps de battre le pavé pour reprendre l'enquête qu'il avait négligée ces temps derniers.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes rentra un soir, il était passé vingt heures. Il était fourbu et un peu sur les nerfs, chaque piste se révélant un cul-de-sac. Il entra dans la salle commune et fut étonné de n'y trouver personne, pourtant Madame Hudson venait de lui dire que son ami l'avait attendu pour dîner. Celui-ci était posé sur un chauffe-plat, il souleva une cloche, tout était intact.

« Watson? »

Aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il frappa, sans succès. Seul lui répondit un jappement de Gladstone qui griffait le battant. L'avait-il enfermé par mégarde? Il ouvrit, le chien lui filant entre les jambes. C'est alors qu'il le vit dans la pénombre de la pièce, étendu tout habillé sur son lit par dessus les couvertures. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, il n'allait pas le réveiller pour un potage qu'il toucherait à peine. Il referma donc le plus silencieusement possible.

_Le chien enfermé... aboiements, bruits de griffes... n'a pas entendu mon appel... pourtant a un sommeil léger..._

Sujet à un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et alluma la lumière.

_Manche retroussée... garrot encore en place sur son bras... débris de verre sur le sol... lividité... inertie... sueurs..._

Holmes se précipita sur son ami, trouvant son pouls ralenti et filant, tout en enlevant à la hâte le lien qui serrait son biceps.

« Watson! Réveillez-vous! »

Mais il avait beau le secouer, rien n'y faisait. Il lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui resta sans effet. Une deuxième. Rien. Si, un léger grognement et un froncement de sourcils.

« Si vous vouliez vous venger pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez trouvé ainsi, c'est réussi. Réveillez-vous, restez avec moi! »

Devant l'absence de réaction, il se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante et ouvrit l'eau froide. Il revint dans la chambre, glissant un bras sous son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et le souleva, quelque peu surpris de sa légèreté. Quelques pas et il le déposait dans le bain glacial. Cette fois, Watson se réveilla et tenta de se débattre, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet qu'il ne glisse sous l'eau après avoir heurté le rebord avec sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'une lutte acharnée que Holmes parvint à le redresser. Le médecin gesticulait, peinant à articuler une parole intelligible, menaçant de couler à nouveau. Alors le détective entra dans la baignoire en grimaçant au contact de l'eau glacée, se glissant derrière lui et le maintenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le bloquant contre son torse et entre ses jambes.

Le médecin se calma aussitôt, tremblant comme une feuille, claquant des dents.

« Holmes...

- Je suis là. Parlez-moi Watson, ne vous laissez pas vous rendormir.

- Qu'est-ce que je... fais là?... Qu'est-ce qui vous est... encore passé par la tête?

- Moi?! Je viens de vous trouver en quasi-overdose!

- N'importe quoi! Je...

- Ne vous endormez pas!

- Je ne dors pas, je... meurs d'hypothermie... Et qu'est-ce que vous... fichez dans mon bain?!

- Vous me fatiguez, Watson. Je me sens soudain très las, je vous assure. Bon, vous tenez assis?

- Certainement...

- Bien, je me relève, essayez de ne pas vous noyer sous mes yeux. »

Holmes s'extirpa tant bien que mal et ferma les robinets. Alors qu'il cherchait une serviette, il entendit un bruit de clapotis dans son dos. Il se retourna. Watson serrait ses jambes contre lui, son front sur ses genoux et pleurait, de longs sanglots qui s'échappaient douloureusement de sa gorge. Le logicien en eut le cœur serré mais aussi un certain soulagement. Enfin son ami réagissait au deuil qui le frappait. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord, l'attirant à lui. Watson ne résista pas, au contraire, il entoura sa taille et pleura contre son ventre. Il pleura longtemps, amèrement, bruyamment. Holmes le laissa faire, se contentant de caresser son dos à travers la chemise trempée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus alors il patienta, frissonnant de froid. Puis les spasmes s'espacèrent, le calme revint.

« Venez Watson, on va vous sortir de là avant que vous n'attrapiez une pneumonie. »

Il l'aida à se remettre debout puis à regagner sa chambre, le soutenant par la taille. Il le fit asseoir sur son lit et entreprit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements gorgés d'eau.

« Holmes, mon lit va être trempé!, le rabroua-il d'une voix ralentie.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, vous vous changez.

- Je peux le faire seul, le houspilla le docteur en lui donnant une tape sur la main qui s'escrimait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise après lui avoir retiré son gilet.

- Parfait! Alors faites donc pendant que je fais de même et je reviens vous chercher! »

Holmes se précipita dans sa chambre, se changeant rapidement avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Quand il revint, Watson finissait d'enfiler un pantalon, il était torse-nu. Sa peau était très pâle, il avait les côtes saillantes, ses clavicules semblaient vouloir percer la peau. Il se rendait compte à présent dans quel état était son ami et combien il s'était bien débrouillé pour le lui cacher. Large inconvénient à ce qu'ils se connaissent aussi bien. Face à ses gestes gauches, Holmes s'avança et boutonna la chemise qu'il l'avait aidé à passer. Cette fois, Watson le laissa faire, les yeux dirigés vers le plancher.

« Venez Watson, on va vous installer devant la cheminée pour vous réchauffer. »

Il le soutint tout du long du trajet, l'empêchant de tanguer plus que de raison.

« Je suis fatigué. Je veux juste dormir.

- Justement. Depuis le temps que je rêve de vous faire étrenner ma peau de tigre, je compte bien profiter de votre faiblesse passagère.

- Vous êtes...

- Charmant, je sais. »

Comme prévu, il le fit allonger puis rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée. Watson grelottait, alors il se saisit d'un plaid posé sur le sofa, s'installa à ses côtés, les recouvrit tous les deux et le prit contre lui. Ce dernier ne résista pas, se lovant dans le creux d'épaule du détective, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

« Watson, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Vous, vous suicider...

- Non, vous vous trompez. Je voulais juste dormir, je désespérais de ne pouvoir le faire. C'était si... pénible que j'ai pris le premier flacon de morphine et j'ai injecté. Je voulais juste oublier.

- Et un médecin ne sait pas calculer la dose?

- Ce sont tous des charlatans. »

Il eut un petit rire en prononçant ces mots alors qu'il s'endormait. Holmes le sentit devenir lourd contre lui, il se laissait aller. La drogue faisait son effet sans pour autant être dangereuse à présent. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit injecté trop de drogue, il avait dû mettre la dose correspondante à son poids antérieur et il en avait tellement perdu que le médicament s'était avéré en surdosage. Ça et la tête à l'envers, il n'en avait pas fallu plus.

Le logicien veilla toute la nuit, surveillant sa respiration, passant sa main dans son dos pour s'assurer de ses pulsations cardiaques. Son esprit rationnel savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien et pourtant, il ne pouvait refouler cette anxiété qui lui serrait la gorge. S'il n'était pas rentré, ou trop tard... Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille. Avec des si, l'inconcevable aurait pu devenir possible. Avec des si, il l'aurait perdu et se serait perdu à son tour...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson sentit qu'il se réveillait, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien dans cette chaleur cotonneuse. Il voulut se retourner mais sentit deux bras l'en empêcher. Cette fois, il préféra voir de visu ce qui se passait et tomba nez à nez avec Holmes qui lui servait d'oreiller. Il fronça un sourcil et regarda autour de lui.

« Bonjour Watson. Bien dormi?

- Euh... oui. On est dans le salon?

- Comme vous vous êtes endormi juste après que nous ayons fait des folies de nos corps, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller.

- Ah? Et pour ça, j'ai gardé mon pantalon, tout comme vous d'ailleurs?

- Voyons, pour l'usage, il n'est pas indispensable de le retirer... seule une partie peut prendre l'air à l'occasion. »

Holmes attendait la répartie qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, il vit son ami se rembrunir. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient. Il l'entendit déglutir alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas un suicide, Holmes.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

- Et vous m'avez cru?

- Oui. J'ai une confiance absolue en vous. C'était un... fâcheux incident, rien de plus.

- Je voulais juste dormir. Quelle heure est-il au fait?

- Il vient de sonner quinze heures. »

Watson se redressa comme un ressort.

« Quoi?! Mais c'est impossible... mes consultations...

- Elles attendront car cette fois, vous allez prendre le temps de manger.

- Je n'ai pas le temps! »

Holmes s'assit à son tour dans un geste nerveux et le fusilla du regard.

« Eh bien, vous le prendrez! Vous vous souvenez du nombre de fois où vous m'avez forcé à me nourrir? Cette fois, c'est mon tour, ne m'enlevez pas cette joie. Ou alors, je vous gaverai comme une oie!

- Mais...

- Pas de mais! Vous m'avez menti, Watson!

- Mais non!

- Un gilet, un veston, combien de maillots de corps sous votre chemise pour que je ne vois pas à quel point vous aviez maigri? Donc cette fois, c'est moi le médecin, bien que j'aurais aimé jouer au docteur avec vous d'une autre façon mais bon... »

Watson roula des yeux mais sans plus morigéner, il s'installa à la table, attendant que Madame Hudson apporte le repas, la commande hurlée par le détective depuis l'étage. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble, devisant de sujets légers. Puis, la soirée bien entamée, ils étaient allés se coucher. Au milieu de la nuit, Holmes sur le qui-vive entendit du bruit. Il se leva, avisa la porte ouverte de la chambre déserte de son colocataire et entra dans la salle de vie. Watson était assis sur son fauteuil et essaya de cacher son visage strié de larmes quand il aperçut son ami. Holmes s'avança vers lui, tous deux grelottant dans leur simple chemise de nuit alors que le feu de cheminée était éteint depuis longtemps.

« Elle est morte par ma faute, Holmes. Je me savais menacé, du moins mes proches, je n'ai pas su la protéger. Elle m'avait mis en garde, s'inquiétait et moi... je ne l'ai pas écoutée, je l'ai ignorée. C'est sans doute de cela qu'elle voulait vous parler. C'est ma faute.

- S'il devait y avoir un seul responsable, ce serait moi. Je n'ai pas voulu voir la vérité en face car elle vous concernait. Je me suis persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucun lien avec vous, que vos deux amis étaient seulement liés entre eux, j'ai eu tort. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul coupable, c'est l'assassin. Vous n'y êtes pour rien et vous fustiger ainsi ne fait du mal qu'à vous-même. Venez, Watson. »

Il se saisit de son poignet et ce dernier le suivit, un peu confus, beaucoup désespéré, trop seul. Il enviait le détective qui exposait les faits, sans aucune culpabilité. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas supporté que tous leurs malheur lui incombent alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi pour lui. Parce que ça n'avait aucune logique.

Contre toute attente, Holmes le conduisit à sa propre chambre. Puis il le poussa légèrement pour qu'il se glisse dans son lit et s'allongea à son tour. Et comme la veille, il l'attira contre lui. Le médecin s'était laissé faire docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que la situation avait d'incongru.

« Holmes...

- Chut. Dormez, nous nous inquiéterons des convenances plus tard. Enfin, vous car personnellement, je m'en contrefiche.

- … Merci. »

Ce rituel se répéta chaque nuit, sauf que Holmes l'entraînait à sa suite directement la soirée terminée. Puis il s'endormaient, l'un contre l'autre. Watson n'était pas quelqu'un de délicat ou fragile, il avait fait la guerre, s'était retrouvé sous le feu de l'ennemi, blessé, la fièvre typhoïde avait failli l'emporter. Mais il s'était relevé, à chaque fois. Il en gardait des stigmates sur le corps mais son esprit n'avait jamais flanché.Sauf deux fois.

La première quand il avait vu son meilleur ami agripper le professeur Moriarty. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés puis Holmes avait fermé les yeux avant de basculer dans le vide. Un acte conscient, totalement fou, un sacrifice pour les sauver tous ou simplement le désir de tuer cet ennemi plus fort que tout, il avait dit qu'il donnerait sa vie pour le faire disparaître. La raison de cet acte l'avait torturé longtemps, totale abnégation ou alors un égoïsme poussé à l'extrême, vouloir avoir le dernier mot, jusqu'au bout? Il ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse.

La deuxième fois était le présent, il perdait les gens qu'il aimait, celle qu'il chérissait. Et c'était de sa faute, des meurtres par procuration, on tuait en son nom en quelque sorte. Qui serait le prochain? Holmes? Ce dernier rempart auquel il s'accrochait, sur lequel il s'appuyait sans aucune pudeur, jusque dans son lit? Et pourtant, il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs car sans lui, il sombrerait ou dans la mort, ou dans la folie, peut-être les deux. Tout un chacun pourrait dire que ce qu'ils faisaient chaque nuit était une attaque à la morale, qu'ils ne se conduisaient pas comme des Anglais sûrs de leurs valeurs mais là, Watson s'en fichait royalement. Celui qui ne connaissait pas cette douleur engendrée par le néant ne pouvait juger, Dieu le ferait en son temps.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson tentait de suivre Holmes qui courait mais sa claudication lui faisait perdre du terrain. Ils étaient à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait poussé Mary, sur les docks pratiquement déserts alors que la nuit tombait. Les lieux n'étaient qu'un entrelacs de caisses, de ballots, de bâtiments immenses. Le détective n'avait pas mis long feu à le localiser et à présent, ils étaient à deux doigts de l'attraper. Ils allaient enfin savoir qui se cachait derrière ces horribles meurtres, il n'auraient aucun mal à faire avouer cette crapule, même s'il fallait le torturer pour cela. La pénombre, juste percée par les quelques lumières urbaines et la pleine lune le forçait à plisser les yeux pour distinguer les mouvements de ceux qui le précédaient. Il était frustré par ce corps traître qui ne pouvait suivre sa tête.

Il vit Holmes s'engouffrer dans un entrepôt par une petite porte.

Cinquante mètres... quarante mètres... trente mètres... vingt puis dix...

Il poussait le battant quand il entendit une détonation. Il se saisit de son arme et avança avec prudence. Il regardait partout, tentant de percer les ombres, il écoutait le moindre bruit, percevait la course des rats qui s'enfuyaient sur son passage, son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Puis, sur le sol, dans un rayon de lune, il le vit. Le détective était étendu sur le dos, une ombre s'étendant autour de lui. Il laissa tomber sa canne et se précipita.

« Holmes! »

Il se jeta à genoux, sa main toucha son torse à la recherche d'un battement de cœur. Sa paume ne rencontra qu'un liquide visqueux et chaud. Il la regarda et sous la lueur argentée, ne vit que du noir. Alors, il saisit le corps sans vie et le serra contre lui, plongeant son nez dans son cou, le respirant une dernière fois. Le brigand s'était enfui, ça n'avait plus d'importance, plus rien n'en avait.

Et il hurla.

« Watson! »

Il sursauta, surpris de reconnaître cette voix, ses yeux grands ouverts pas encore habitués à l'obscurité quasi-totale. Il était à bout de souffle.

« Holmes?

- Et qui voulez-vous que ce soit? Vous partagez votre lit avec d'autres? Je pourrais m'en sentir jaloux.

- Vous étiez mort, tout ce sang... »

Holmes le serra contre lui en caressant doucement ses épaules nouées.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Voyez, nous sommes dans ma chambre.

- C'était si réel...

- Un rêve Watson, ce n'était que ça.

- Je ne peux pas vous perdre aussi. J'ai l'impression que je ne me sortirai jamais de ce cauchemar, c'est sans fin.

- Il faut vous reprendre. Depuis quand baissez-vous les bras?

- … Depuis que je vous ai cru mort.

- Je ne le suis pas. Vous avez surmonté ça à l'époque.

- Oui, mais j'avais Mary. Je l'ai fait pour elle.

- Alors, faites-le pour moi, cette fois. »

Et Holmes déposa ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Watson se demanda un instant si c'était réel, tant le baiser avait été léger. Le fantôme d'une caresse. Puis la bouche revint, au même endroit, à peine plus pressante. Watson n'eut qu'à tourner la tête légèrement pour rencontrer un souffle chaud qui se mêla au sien. Il n'eut qu'à peine se redresser pour toucher de ses lèvres celles de son compagnon. Il s'effleurèrent dans un soupir, timidement, avec une maladresse qui les touchait tous les deux.

Puis Holmes affirma sa possession, la pointe de sa langue demandant l'accès qui lui fut aussitôt accordé. Et le baiser, lent et savoureux était une friandise. Les bouches se choyaient, les langues se cajolaient. Watson percevait cette barbe de trois jours qui griffait délicieusement sa peau. C'était aussi surprenant qu'exquis. Indécent et romantique. Illégal et excitant.

La main du détective remonta le long de son dos et pressa sa nuque. Watson se cambra, enroulant le sien autour du cou de détective, ses doigts se perdant dans les mèches rebelles. Il faisait noir, une douce chaleur montaient en eux, la maison était calme, la ville aussi. Ils partageaient un moment clandestin ou rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre, même pas le passé ou le futur. Juste le présent, instant éphémère mais qui semblait capable de tout guérir, au moins pour une poignée de secondes. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Holmes finit pas se reculer quelque peu.

« Nous allons dormir car je crois que l'un de nous pourrait regretter demain. Et je doute que ce soit moi. »

Watson se contenta de sourire et Morphée vint les cueillir peu de temps après.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Au petit jour, Watson ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il était couché sur le côté et avait une vue parfaite sur le détective qui regardait le plafond, un bras sous sa tête.

« Si c'est maintenant que vous vous sauvez en courant, faites donc Watson. Je n'en prendrai pas ombrage et nous nous contenterons de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Après tout, il ne s'est presque rien passé...

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Je le voulais autant que vous hier. »

Holmes tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux acérés plongèrent dans ceux azurs du médecin.

« Hier... pourquoi ce mot sonne comme un remord?

- Parce que je suis veuf depuis peu. Ce n'est pas bien envers Mary.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, c'est très noble de votre part. Il vaut mieux pour vous porter des costumes noirs et vous étioler au fil du temps, l'hommage n'en est que plus beau.

- C'est un reproche?

- Prenez ça comme vous voulez. »

Holmes repoussa les couvertures passablement énervé mais à peine assis au bord du lit, Watson l'interpella.

« Ah, parce que vous boudez maintenant!

- Non, mon cher Watson, je ne boude pas! Mais si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser mourir d'affliction sans réagir, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, mon vieux! Et si je dois vous embrasser pour ça, je m'en ferai une joie et un devoir! Je n'ai que faire de ces convenances sociales, de ces carcans qui nous préparent à la mort au lieu de nous laisser profiter de la vie!

- Holmes?

- Quoi?!

- Vous parlez trop. »

Watson n'eut qu'à faire un mouvement pour que son visage se retrouve face à celui de son ami, sa main agrippant sa nuque et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser. Impérieux. Urgent. Il quémandait une étreinte qui n'avait rien de tendre. Les bouches se firent fiévreuses et impatientes, se pressant, laissant passer les langues qui combattaient dans une danse exaltante. Les bras s'enlacèrent pour se presser un peu plus. Une action, aucune réflexion, juste sentir cet embrasement, profiter de l'instant, ne rien regretter. Et surtout, ne pas salir le baiser de la nuit, ce premier, celui qui compte quand les ans s'écoulent, celui qui forme de doux souvenirs.

Puis Watson se recula légèrement, un peu essoufflé, les joues roses, le regard vif. Des semaines que Holmes ne l'avait vu ainsi et comme de bien entendu, il le remarqua.

« À ce soir Holmes, je vais travailler. »

Il lui donna un bref baiser puis se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le logicien ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. Treize ans après leur première rencontre, cet homme était le seul qui parvenait à le surprendre.

.

_''Le deuil est une convalescence._

_Le repos de l'être absent devient notre propre repos._

_Il y a de la contagion dans la mort.''_

_(Robert Baillie)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, le rythme est donné. Les choses s'enchaînent à présent et c'est totalement voulu donc inutile de dire que tout va trop vite entre eux. Le temps file, à vous de considérer sa vitesse. Beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps, j'espère vous laisser un peu essoufflés, beaucoup frustrés et surtout pleins d'interrogations qui me surprendront encore, j'en suis convaincue.**

**Allez, à votre bon cœur Messieurs Dames, une petite review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

**La suite, que je dédicace à un ami qui fut Londonien pendant quelques années et avec qui je partageais cet amour de la littérature et de Sherlock Holmes au point qu'on l'appelait Baskerville au lycée. Doux souvenirs...  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Watson rentrait du travail, pressant le pas pour échapper au vent froid. L'hiver allait s'installer, bientôt il neigerait, le ciel plombé en témoignait. Il se hâtait et pourtant redoutait de se retrouver avec Holmes. Il était nerveux, un peu nauséeux, un peu migraineux. Il se sourit en s'imaginant son premier rendez-vous qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse avec une jeune fille, il était alors dans le même état. Pourtant, c'était bien différent cette fois. Il n'était plus un adolescent boutonneux et le détective était loin de ressembler à une femme, même lorsqu'il s'était grimé ainsi dans le train, il ne faisait guère illusion alors. Son cœur se pinça à se souvenir. C'était aussi son voyage de noce.

Mary était partout dans ses pensées, représentant un amour pur et élégant. Mais cette fois, il se trouvait confronté à une relation entre hommes, chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée, qui pouvait leur valoir la prison, le damnation éternelle. C'était amoral, conte-nature, contre Dieu lui-même. Et pourtant, Holmes était comme une flamme et lui se sentait comme le papillon de nuit, ne pouvant résister à son attrait, au risque de se brûler les ailes. Depuis des jours, il était un phare au milieu d'un océan de ténèbres. Il avait tenté de cacher sa détresse à tout le monde, seul le logicien avait été témoin de sa profondeur. Et pourtant, il était là, à ces côtés, étrangement calme, renonçant à ses expériences ou à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Puis ils avaient partagé le même lit dans une étreinte chaste, juste des bras qui l'empêchaient de se perdre lui-même. C'était un cocon, un refuge. Le cœur qui battait sous son oreille lui rappelait que le sien pulsait toujours, qu'il était en vie. Il avait pleuré devant lui mais aucune moquerie ni ironie. Holmes avait remplacé les mots qu'il n'avait pas par des gestes que la bonne société Victorienne jugeait comme un crime. Des gestes qui l'aidaient à tenir debout au matin.

Puis un baiser la nuit dernière et ce matin. Des lèvres tendres qui avaient réveillé son âme perdue. Une chaleur qui l'avait réchauffé de l'intérieur alors qu'il y sentait un froid si vif, froid comme une tombe. Se considérait-il comme déviant? Non, ce n'était pas une maladie ou un vice, juste de l'amour. Un amour fraternel qui s'était transformé pendant sa longue absence. Une amitié sans faille qui était devenue plus que ça, il l'avait alors pleuré comme un amant, un amour déçu, brisé. Il venait de perdre Mary mais depuis combien de temps elle, l'avait perdu? La mort de Holmes avait tout changé.

Tant qu'il était là, il aspirait à une vie bourgeoise, une famille, son métier. Ceci tout en sachant qu'à chaque seconde, le détective pouvait l'entraîner dans une nouvelle folie, lui apporterait ce frisson de la traque, le ferait rire ou le mettrait dans une colère noire. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

Puis il avait disparu. Et Watson avait perdu plus qu'un ami, il avait perdu toute une partie de sa vie. Mary avait été là mais lui avait juste joué un rôle, ne pouvant se consoler de la perte. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne manquait pas de respect à son épouse en faisant fi de la période de deuil, ça, il l'avait fait trois ans plus tôt, vivant avec elle, lui faisant l'amour alors qu'il regrettait un autre. Leurs étreintes dans le noir lui procuraient la tendresse mais aussi une sorte de frustration. Tout était trop lisse, trop terne, la folie et la passion manquaient. Celle que Holmes lui procurait quand ils enquêtaient de concert, qu'ils partageaient une vie où l'ennui n'avait pas sa place, contrarié par les drogues ou les expériences les plus farfelues. C'était avant.

Et là, il rentrait, dans ses vêtements noirs et ne pensait qu'à ses bras qui l'enserraient avec une force protectrice, sa bouche qui le tentait tant. C'était si simple avec lui. Nul besoin de se faire la cour ni de galanterie outrancière. Si simple et si compliqué quand sa raison lui disait que c'était mal.

C'était une erreur mais il avait tant besoin de lui. C'était un péché mais c'était si bon. Il lui avait tant manqué qu'il avait cru ne jamais sans remettre.

Y repenser alors ne l'aida en rien et il pénétra dans sa demeure un peu à reculons.

Comme souvent, Holmes l'attendait dans le salon, assis dans son fauteuil alors qu'il fumait sa pipe. L'odeur le rasséréna, ici, dans ce chaos d'objets, il lui semblait que tout était à sa place. Comme lui qui prenait la sienne dans son siège attitré. Le Diable pouvait bien se débrouiller avec la morale, plus rien n'avait d'importance entre ces murs. Et il lui sourit.

« Bonsoir Holmes.

- Bonsoir Watson. La journée fut bonne?

- Oui, rien de spécial.

- Et si nous sortions? Un dîner au restaurant nous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Watson se sentait épuisé, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger et pourtant, il acquiesça en souriant. Il serait peut-être plus sage qu'ils ne restent pas seuls, la tentation était bien trop grande.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés au Royal devant un délicieux repas. Watson mangeait du bout des lèvres, participant à la conversation avec une allégresse toute feinte. En effet, la lumière trop vive, les bruits alentours des conversations et de vaisselle lui martelaient les tempes. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il vit s'approcher un de ses patients qui venait droit sur lui. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais l'homme lui toucha l'épaule.

« Docteur Watson, quel plaisir de vous voir ici.

- Oh, bonsoir Monsieur Floyd.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre chère épouse. Ça a dû être affreux.

- Oui, c'est un moment difficile, je l'avoue.

- Comme je vous comprends. Mais il paraît qu'elle a séjourné dans l'eau plusieurs jours? Quelle atrocité.

- Euh... oui, en effet. »

Holmes regardait son ami troublé chercher ses mots alors que l'autre attendait un récit détaillé avec une curiosité malsaine et typiquement humaine. Il serra les dents avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Voyez Watson, nous aurions dû apporter des photos de la tragédie. Je suis sûr que ce gentleman en aurait raffolé.

- Je ne vous permets pas! Monsieur... ?

- Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Pourtant, il me semblait que vous attendiez quelques anecdotes macabres. Vous en étiez tout frétillant.

- Absolument pas! Je m'indigne!

- Je me serais trompé? Pourtant, la dame qui vous attend à votre table n'est pas votre femme. Une maîtresse sans doute. Non, pas encore mais vous l'espérez. Vous avez retiré votre alliance, j'en vois la marque précise. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle le sache. Vous vous offrez une escapade pendant que votre épouse est partie, dans de la famille ou chez des amis.

- Comment...?

- Très simple. Vous avez sorti vos plus beaux habits mais votre cravate est mal nouée, ce doit être Madame qui s'en charge habituellement. Et pour plus de sécurité, vous avez donné congé à votre bonne. Votre gilet a un bouton qui menace de se détacher et vos souliers ne sont pas cirés de près. Alors à présent, osez me dire que je me suis fourvoyé! »

Holmes avait baissé la voix sur ses derniers mots, faisant ressortir clairement la menace latente. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, l'ambre des yeux du logicien étaient devenus onyx, la colère lui faisait serrer la mâchoire. Si l'autre insistait, il était capable de l'humilier en public, de se gargariser de sa honte alors qu'il aurait l'assistance toute acquise à sa cause, lui qui avait les mots, l'intelligence et aucun sens des convenances. Il pouvait passer toute une nuit à se battre dans les pires bouges mais la violence de ses paroles était une arme bien plus tranchante. L'homme eut comme un frisson, les salua d'un signe de tête et s'en retourna à sa table.

Durant toute la scène, Watson n'avait soufflé mot. Maintenant, il regardait son ami dont la mine reprenait un air joyeux en croisant son regard.

« Merci, Holmes.

- Ce fut un plaisir! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Le serveur apporta la carte des desserts mais le détective se contenta de demander l'addition. Le médecin s'en étonna.

« Watson, depuis que nous sommes ici, vous faites bonne figure. Mais il aurait été plus sage de me dire que vous étiez souffrant, je ne vous aurais pas traîné derrière moi dans la nuit glaciale.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Ne me vexez pas, même Lestrade aurait su, c'est tout dire! Vous plissez les yeux, vous êtes gêné par la lumière. Les sons vous font froncer les sourcils, vous êtes pâle, vous ne mangez rien... dois-je continuer?

- Non, inutile, votre diagnostic est parfait, Docteur Holmes. Je crois que j'ai un peu malmené mon organisme ces temps-ci, il se rebelle. »

Watson en ressentait une certaine mortification de paraître si souffreteux. Son corps n'était alors que le miroir de son âme, tourmentée, blessée, perdue, comme si ses migraines personnifiaient tous les malheurs et les tabous. Holmes le dévisagea comme s'ils lisait ses tourments inscrits dans un livre ouvert puis lui sourit.

« Rentrons chez nous. »

Et là, ces trois mots firent l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur du médecin. ''Chez nous''. C'était comme une promesse non dénuée d'une certaine angoisse. Il l'attendait autant qu'il le redoutait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Je vous trouve bien éloigné, Watson. »

La parole incongrue frappa le médecin qui commençait doucement à glisser dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Nous sommes dans le même lit Holmes, je pourrais difficilement être plus près.

- Si, nous le pourrions, assurément. Une démonstration, peut-être?

- Cessez vos allusions douteuses!

- À ce stade, ce n'est plus une allusion. Ne suis-je pas un oreiller confortable?

- Si mais...

- Venez là! »

Holmes l'empoigna et le posa sa tête avec autorité contre son torse et se contenta de lui baiser le front.

« Jamais je ne vous forcerai à quoi que ce soit Watson. Vous êtes épuisé, dormez.

- Vous dites des mots mais votre main sur ma hanche me laisse à penser que vos intentions ne sont pas aussi pures que vous voulez me le laisser croire. »

Le logicien laissa échapper un petit rire.

« En fait, j'adorerais jouer avec votre corps mais je sais me tenir.

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis que c'est vous. »

Il déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Dormez, Watson. La patience est une vertu que je m'astreins à conquérir. Et je vous attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

le médecin soupira d'aise. Demain serait un autre jour...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le lendemain matin, Madame Hudson apportait le petit déjeuner dans leur salle commune.

« Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour madame Hudson, répondit en souriant le médecin alors que Holmes ignorait sciemment le salut.

- Docteur, je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais j'ai une nièce délicieuse que j'aimerais vous présenter. »

Watson fut tout à coup anxieux et au bruit du journal qui était jeté sur la table à grands bruits de feuilles froissées, il se dit qu'il avait sans doute raison de s'inquiéter. Holmes la fusilla du regard et prit son sourire le plus narquois.

« Allons bon! Voici que la Nourrice se transforme en entremetteuse!

- Notre bon docteur a besoin d'une femme qui s'occupe de lui.

- Tiens donc! Madame Moralité ne s'inquiète donc pas que la période de deuil ne fasse que commencer? Et qu'a donc cette nièce de si exceptionnel? »

La bonne dame ne se démonta pas. Elle redressa le dos et le toisa avec une dignité toute britannique, ne reculant pas d'un pas alors que le logicien avançait sur elle.

« Elle est très jolie et distinguée. Elle fera une parfaite épouse.

- Quel âge?

- Vingt-cinq ans.

- Déjà?! Pas encore mariée à cet âge, ça doit cacher une tare, assurément. La syphilis, peut-être?

- Holmes!, intervint Watson, profondément choqué.

- Quoi donc, mon ami? Je m'occupe de vos intérêts. Vous voici à peine libre qu'on veut déjà vous emprisonner. Nounou, vous avez bien d'autres occupations que de caser notre cher Docteur? Allez donc compter vos rides, ça nous laissera la journée tranquille.

- Et je m'empresserai ce soir de vous en faire un rapport détaillé.

- J'ai hâte d'y être! »

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant puis Madame Hudson s'en retourna dans ses appartements dans un froissement de jupe et en levant le menton.

« Holmes, vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Ne vous y mettez pas aussi, j'ai eu ma dose! Bonne journée, Watson! »

Et le détective sortit à grands pas, sa colère faisant trembler le parquet sous ses pas rageurs. Le médecin soupira. Il en serait donc ainsi pour le reste de leur vie, la clandestinité et supporter les scènes de ce genre. Mais voir Holmes jaloux valait peut-être la peine de s'y risquer. Il s'installa donc pour déjeuner en souriant.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson saluait son patient et invitait le suivant à entrer dans son cabinet. Il fut surpris de voir son ancienne jeune gouvernante.

« Betty? Que faites-vous par ici? Vous êtes souffrante? »

Il fit asseoir la jeune fille devant son bureau et prit place sur son fauteuil. Elle avait dix-huit ans, le rouge aux joues et baissait timidement les yeux.

« Oh non, Docteur Watson, je vais très bien et je m'excuse de venir ainsi troubler votre travail. Mais je me demandais... je viens de trouver une nouvelle place.

- Vraiment? Je suis ravi pour vous, vos employeurs ne le regretteront pas. Je peux vous faire une lettre de recommandations, si vous le voulez.

- Merci Docteur. Non... enfin, oui... c'est juste...

- Vous pouvez me parler librement Betty, vous le savez.

- Oui... Je voudrais juste savoir avant d'accepter si vous comptez revenir chez vous. Je ne voudrais que vous vous retrouviez alors dans l'embarras. »

Watson lui sourit, un peu tristement.

« Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, ma décision est définitive. La maison est en vente alors... acceptez ce poste. Mais je suis très touché que vous ayez pensé à moi alors.

- C'est que je regrette beaucoup Madame Watson, et vous aussi.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, Mary vous aimait beaucoup et j'ai grandement apprécié votre service. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas vous faire cette lettre de références. Et si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

- Merci Docteur. »

La jeune fille n'avait pas pu cacher sa déception. Elle prit la missive en le remerciant encore et ils se saluèrent une dernière fois. Watson la regarda passer la porte, un peu mélancolique, comme si elle personnifiait le dernier souvenir de sa vie passée qui s'enfuyait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les premiers flocons tombaient au-dehors. Rien de tel qu'une tasse de thé bien chaud avec un peu de miel. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Elle traversa la cuisine, déboucha dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres mais qui s'effaça aussitôt alors en apercevant une silhouette qui passait le seuil.

_Pourquoi sonner alors qu'on a la clé?_

Elle se sentit un peu contrariée qu'on l'ait dérangée pour rien mais la bienséance lui ôta toute velléité. Elle ne put dire un mot que la porte se refermait sur l'invité surprise qui la repoussait à l'intérieur alors qu'elle le reconnaissait.

« Vous... »

Dans la pénombre de l'entrée, un éclair attira le coin de son œil. Une lampe venait de se refléter sur une lame.

« Mon dieu, qu'allez-vous faire? Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps... »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le couteau s'abattit en avant, la touchant à l'épaule, lui déclenchant une douleur fulgurante qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis il se retira dans un bruit de gargouillis immonde qui lui déchira les tympans.

Elle ne pouvait hurler, rendue muette par cette souffrance inimaginable. Sa bouche grande ouverte ne laissait passer que des geignements mais de toutes façons, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle était seule, seule avec cette personne quelle croyait connaître.

Il fallait fuir. Ne pas réfléchir, supporter le mal lancinant, s'échapper. Elle partit en direction des escaliers, la main sur sa blessure, mais à peine trois marches, et sa cheville était ferrée. Elle s'écroula, tenta de ramper en s'accrochant à la rambarde, les arrêtes de bois lui meurtrissant le corps. Ses jointures devinrent blanches de la serrer car à chaque impact de l'acier qui tranchait ses chairs, c'était une douleur insoutenable, une brûlure, une déchirure. Le liquide vital s'échappait, rendait ses vêtements poisseux.

Un coup, deux coups, trois... puis elle cessa de compter, elle était morte. Et pourtant, le tueur continuait de transpercer son dos, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Une rage qu'il fallait évacuer, s'en laver dans le sang encore chaud, se sustenter de ce rouge qui giclait partout qui coulait, dégoulinait.

Puis ça ne suffit plus, il fallait plus. Le corps sans vie avait donné tout ce qu'il avait à offrir, et pourtant, sa fureur n'était pas assouvie. Chaque brique, chaque planche de cet endroit lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, de l'étrangler. La maison l'oppressait, il fallait la détruire. Alors le mobilier de l'entrée fut jeté à terre, chamboulé, brisé. C'était une frénésie, une folie destructrice. L'appartement de la pauvre femme fut vandalisé, les sacs de farine et de sucre éventrés, renversés au sol, la vaisselle brisée contre les murs, les meubles renversés. Les photos étaient arrachées à leurs cadres puis déchirées.

Puis à bout de souffle, l'assassin retrouva un calme relatif, croisant son reflet dans un miroir, la peau rougie de sang. Alors, dans la salle de bain, il prit le temps de se faire couler un bain, ôta ses vêtements et plongea dans l'eau tiède. Frotter, savonner, frotter encore, jusque sous les ongles pour enlever chaque particule de sang. L'eau était rosée, la mousse de la même teinte. Cet écarlate qui soulageait, se diluait et emportait sa colère. Puis il fallut se sécher, enfiler des vêtements propres, emporter ceux tachés dans un sac trouvé dans la penderie, ne rien laisser.

Avant de quitter les lieux, il s'installa à table, buvant tranquillement le thé encore tiède. Il était bon, parfaitement dosé, cette femme était une pure Anglaise. Un délice.

L'assassin partit, laissant tout en l'état, même le robinet de la baignoire ouvert, l'eau débordant et venant noyer le massacre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson rentrait de son cabinet, il était sorti un peu en avance et se hâtait de se mettre au chaud. Les trottoirs commençaient à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule blanche, un tapis qui cacherait bientôt la ville sale. Lorsqu'il mit un pied chez lui, il fut très surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...? »

Le hall était inondé, ses semelles trempaient dans l'eau avec un bruit de clapotis. Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'anarchie. Il dut enjamber un guéridon pour passer et c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

« Madame Hudson! »

Il se précipita sur la pauvre femme à plat ventre sur les marches dans une position de pantin désarticulé. Il la retourna avec précautions mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le sang avait dévalé les escaliers, elle en était couverte. Pourtant, il s'assit sur une des marches, la tenant contre lui tout en s'empêchant de pleurer, il avait plutôt envie de hurler. Son poing s'abattit sur le mur à côté de lui. Encore une fois, quelqu'un qu'il aimait venait de succomber et de la pire des façons. Son œil de médecin n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait dû ressentir, elle avait mis du temps à mourir, son empreinte ensanglantée sur la rambarde prouvait qu'elle était encore vivante entre deux coups.

Au bout d'un long moment, il la reposa délicatement. Il fallait prévenir la police.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes revenait chez lui mais à quelques pas de sa destination, il remarqua le nombre important de policiers devant sa porte. Aussi, il se mit à courir, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge, son cœur s'affolant à la vitesse de ses conjectures. Il bouscula un des hommes qui avait tenté de l'arrêter et pénétra dans le hall.

« Watson! »

La panique l'étreignait si fort qu'il se demandait comment un seul son avait pu sortir de sa gorge nouée. Puis il se mit à nouveau à respirer lorsqu'il vit son ami qui devisait avec Lestrade. Ce dernier avait levé la tête à l'appel de son nom et se dirigeait à présent vers lui. Il était couvert de sang.

« Watson, vous allez bien?

- Oui... c'est Madame Hudson. Il l'a tuée Holmes, elle est morte. Ils viennent d'emmener son corps. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir attendu pour faire vos propres constats mais je ne supportais plus de la voir ainsi. »

Holmes ne semblait pas réagir, ses yeux comme habités de folie, d'angoisse. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se reconstruire un masque impassible, la mâchoire serrée, le regard fixe.

« Lestrade, emmenez vos hommes et sortez.

- Nous n'avons pas fini...

- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI! »

L'inspecteur hésita un instant puis d'un signe de tête, donna le signal du départ. La maison se vida d'un coup, les laissant seuls.

« Où était le corps?

- Dans les escaliers. De nombreux coups de couteau dans le dos, un seul devant l'épaule gauche. Sans doute le premier, ce qui laisse à penser qu'il est droitier. Ensuite, elle a dû fuir vers les escaliers, il l'a rattrapée et... il s'est acharné. Il l'a frappée encore douze fois. »

Watson tentait d'énumérer les faits qui pouvaient aider à en imaginer le déroulement, une froideur de pensée qui rajoutait à l'horreur de la réalité. Holmes écouta attentivement sans un commentaire, passa à côté de lui et entra dans l'appartement de la logeuse. Son œil parcourait rapidement les pièces, ce qui était saccagé, ce qui était encore intact, il ouvrait les placards, regardait partout. Il fixa un long moment la baignoire dont seuls les robinets avaient été fermés mais elle n'était pas vidée. Puis sans un mot, il remonta chez lui, Watson dans ses pas.

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans leur salle de vie que Holmes l'attira avec brusquerie contre lui, le serrant dans l'étau de ses bras. Watson lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Le détective tremblait contre lui.

« Calmez-vous, Holmes. »

Il l'entendit soupirer douloureusement, son souffle caressant son cou.

« J'ai cru que c'était vous. Et j'ai honte d'être soulagé mais je n'aurais pas survécu si je vous avais perdu. »

Watson se dégagea à peine, prit son visage entre ses mains et à la vue de son regard tourmenté, il posa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Alors il sentit une main presser sa nuque et la bouche de Holmes fondit sur la sienne, avec une ardeur presque douloureuse. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, c'était un naufrage, un besoin de sentir l'autre en vie alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le même navire en perdition. Et le médecin se laissa griser, emporté lui aussi, voulant juste tout oublier. Les vestes furent retirées dans des gestes impatients alors que les bouches se dévoraient.

Il sentit ses viscères se soulever alors qu'il basculait en arrière mais sa chute fut retenue et il se retrouva dos au plancher, Holmes pesant de tout son poids alors qu'il prenait sa bouche, encore et encore. Puis il partit sur sa gorge, mordillant la peau sensible de son cou. Watson ne put retenir un gémissement alors, avalé par le logicien qui reprenait ses lèvres brutalement.

Leurs corps se pressaient, ondulaient, se caressaient, un feu semblant les réchauffer de l'intérieur. Ils émirent le même râle, bouche contre bouche, lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact, juste séparées par leurs vêtements. Alors ils bougèrent de concert, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, les bassins s'attisant.

Toujours la même rudesse, leurs membres durs échauffés par leurs gangues de tissus que c'en était douloureux. Mais l'urgence était là, le désir trop pressant. Seul comptait ce plaisir qui leur brûlait les reins, les faisait se cambrer pour approfondir le contact.

Les mains aussi caressaient sans douceur, s'accrochaient aux cheveux, aux vêtements dans des gestes désordonnés. Celles de Holmes glissèrent sous la chemise, s'accrochèrent aux flancs. Le contact sembla brûlant au médecin qui donna un coup de bassin en posant ses paumes sur les fesses fermes de son amant qui accéléra encore ses mouvements sous la douce pression.

Puis avides d'air, chacun plongea dans le cou de l'autre, la respiration erratique, les gémissements non retenus. Watson sentit l'orgasme monter, il voulut le retarder mais c'était trop tard. Il se déversa en se contractant, son bassin soulevant le corps de son amant qui le suivit dans l'extase à ce mouvement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis Holmes roula, s'allongeant à côté du médecin. Leurs souffles haletants mirent du temps à se calmer. Watson éprouva un étrange sentiment d'abandon, aussi il glissa ses doigts entre ceux du détective, prolongeant ce contact trop vite rompu. Puis il se regardèrent, sans plus bouger.

« Ne me quittez jamais, Watson.

- Je vous le jure. »

Un serment, signé en lettres de sang.

.

_''Ne dis pas à l'amour: plus tard._

_L'avenir est fait de hasards._

_C'est aujourd'hui qu'il faut cueillir ce que demain viendra flétrir.''_

_(William Shakespeare - « La Nuit des rois »)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois.**

**Je suppose que je vais m'attirer les foudres de certains, Madame Hudson... enfin bref, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour!**

**La suite... tout se précipite, s'explique, du moins un peu.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**chapitre 8**

Watson s'était réveillé le lendemain matin dans le lit vide. Après leur étreinte, il était allé se laver et directement se coucher, épuisé par cette journée cauchemardesque. Le détective lui avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il se leva donc mais fut pris d'un léger vertige en se mettant debout. Il cligna des yeux et sa vue se stabilisa. Pas étonnant, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé la veille et son corps n'avait plus de réserves où puiser, bien qu'il ait commencé à reprendre du poids. Il alla faire un brin de toilette ce qui le réveilla totalement.

Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans la salle commune et là, il ne sut s'il allait s'effondrer ou se laisser submerger par la colère face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il se précipita vers son ami, assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux hagards, ses fioles maudites de solution à 7 % posées sur la table à côté de lui.

« Holmes, je trouve que vous choisissez bien mal votre moment pour retourner à vos vieux démons.

- Fichez-moi la paix! »

Les mots avaient claqué, amers, rageurs, violents et ne firent que réveiller les mêmes pulsions chez lui.

« La paix?! Vous voulez la paix?! Madame Hudson est morte, nous devrions battre le pavé à l'heure qu'il est, chercher le coupable, le traîner en justice. Et vous, vous vous droguez?! Ce n'est pas dans cet état que vous pourrez réfléchir!

- Je ne fais que ça, réfléchir. Je n'ai fait que ça et c'est arrivé. J'ai échoué. »

Watson eut un petit rire amer.

« Votre échec, voilà donc ce que vous ne supportez pas. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, égoïste et narcissique jusqu'au bout. J'ai donc ma réponse pour votre prétendu sacrifice dans les chutes. Non, ce n'était que de l'égoïsme, vous avez prouvé que vous déteniez le destin de Moriarty entre vos mains et pas le contraire. Tout doit tourner autour de vous. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point vous me décevez.

- Alors partez! »

Ainsi, tout était dit. Le médecin lui adressa un regard, autant chargé de haine que de douleur. Puis il sortit en claquant la porte et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, délaissée depuis des semaines. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il perdait tous ceux qu'il aimait, Holmes n'était sur aucune piste, preuve en fut de son état en ce moment-même. Qui serait le prochain? Et hier soir, ils avaient partagé une étreinte brutale, bestiale, instinctive. Lui y avait vu un amour désespéré mais le détective? N'était-ce qu'une nouvelle expérience pour lui, effectuée, analysée, terminée? Il avait pu compter sur lui aux heures les plus sombres mais il le lâchait à présent, au plus mauvais moment. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul dans cette maison.

Il chercha une cigarette dans son veston, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma nerveusement. Il s'emplit de la première bouffée, la fumée brûlant délicieusement sa gorge serrée, emplissant ses poumons. Il regarda les volutes bleutées s'élever dans l'air, se concentrant sur leurs arabesques afin d'éviter de penser. Il se calma mais au bout de trois inspirations, il fut pris d'une nausée violente et n'eut que le temps d'atteindre les toilettes pour y déverser une bile acide, son estomac vide se contractant spasmodiquement.

Au bout d'une minute d'efforts, il se laissa tomber assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, le front ruisselant d'une sueur froide, le souffle court. Il se redressa avec peine, gêné par sa jambe blessée et alla se rincer la bouche. Il cracha alors une eau rougie. Face au miroir, il ne put que constater que ses gencives saignaient. Et son instinct de médecin chercha d'autres signes, ceux qui étaient là mais qu'il avait ignorés, trop insignifiants. Il avait mal à la tête, si souvent ces derniers temps, peinait à dormir mais était tellement fatigué qu'il s'écroulait comme une masse.

Il sentit qu'il tremblait, leva sa main en hauteur pour constater le tressautement de ses doigts puis la tourna pour en regarder la paume. Elle était rouge, il sentait des picotement, une légère sensation de brûlure. Il eut un rire nerveux. Des semaines qu'il était ainsi et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était victime d'empoisonnement.

Empoisonné au mercure. Un métal lourd qui intoxiquait l'organisme malgré des quantités infimes. Inodore, incolore, sans goût, il pouvait être partout. Et il n'y avait aucun traitement, juste la mort. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes face à son reflet, l'esprit vide. Puis il se secoua, il fallait qu'il le dise à Holmes, c'était une nouvelle piste. Il n'osait envisager sa réaction quand il saurait.

Le détective dormait dans son fauteuil, plongé dans les brumes de l'oubli. Watson déglutit en le voyant. Cette fois, ils allaient vraiment devoir se séparer sauf que ce serait lui qui se retrouverait dans une tombe et que Holmes finirait seul. Et il l'aimait tant, il s'en rendait compte bien trop tard. Triste ironie du sort.

Dans un geste machinal, il ramassa la veste du détective laissée au sol depuis la veille mais un bruit de chute l'interpella. Quelque chose était tombé de sa poche. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et là, reconnut l'objet. C'était un poudrier en argent. Celui de Mary. Il le savait car il le lui avait offert à Noël dernier, il avait même fait graver ses initiales au dos. Il douta que ce fut le même jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le monogramme _MW_. Et ce poudrier, elle l'emportait partout avec elle, il ne quittait jamais son sac disparu en même temps qu'elle.

Sa respiration se coupa, son cœur tressaillit, sa gorge se serra. La rage, la douleur de la trahison, la vérité abominable, monstrueuse. Son monde s'écroulait, ses certitudes, ses envies, ses espérances, tout était vain.

Tout lui sauta aux yeux, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient les unes aux autres. Il allait le perdre cette fois, et pour de bon sauf que ce serait de son fait.

Il jeta la veste et en deux pas, fut devant le détective à qui il asséna un violent coup de poing. Ce dernier, amorphe, ne put réagir et s'écroula au sol.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes émergea avec difficultés. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit des douleurs diffuses. Sa tête sonnait, sa mâchoire était raide et son dos et ses épaules le faisaient souffrir. Ceci sans doute la conséquence du fait qu'il soit attaché sur une chaise, les bras dans le dos. Il ouvrit les paupières et se retrouva nez à nez avec Watson assis en face lui qui le fixait, tenant sa canne à deux mains derrière sa tête. Ses yeux clairs étaient devenus marines, comme l'océan qui change de couleur sous un ciel chargé de nuages. Prélude à la tempête.

« Vous êtes réveillé, Holmes?

- Je ne suis pas sûr vue la situation. Il semblerait que je délire.

- Je vais devoir vous prouver que ce n'est pas le cas. »

La voix du médecin était rauque, menaçante. Et il le frappa à toute volée de sa canne dans l'épaule. Le détective grogna de douleur. Puis un nouveau coup, dans les côtes, cette fois. Il dut attendre plusieurs secondes afin de pouvoir respirer normalement tant la douleur avait été violente. Il grimaça et reporta son regard sur son ami qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Était-ce de la haine qu'il devinait dans ses iris?

« Un nouveau jeu, Watson? Notre mise habituelle?

- On peut voir ça comme ça sauf que ça ne nous coûtera rien, il n'y aura ni perdant ni gagnant. Nous allons résoudre cette enquête, tous ces meurtres, sauf que vous serez le médecin et je serai le détective.

- Ce pourrait être amusant, en effet. Mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir attaché ni battu pour vous convaincre de mes théories.

- Non, j'ai rajouté cet aspect afin d'être assuré de votre attention.

- Très bien. Allons-y mon cher, je suis tout à vous.

- Commençons par le début... votre mort. Vous disparaissez, revenez comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ça n'avait eu aucune importance. Et j'ai eu mal à en mourir.

- Je suis désolé. »

À ces mots, Watson se releva et lui donna une gifle de revers de la main à pleine volée qui lui fendit la lèvre inférieure. Holmes encaissa le coup, lécha le sang du bout de la langue et regarda bien en face son ami qui écumait de rage. Ce dernier dardait sur lui un regard chargé autant de douleur et de furie. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert que lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé une personne que lui. Et il lui avait tout donné ou presque. Des baisers, des étreintes, même s'il les avaient alors aimés au-delà du possible, ils lui semblaient à présent sales. Il s'était damné pour lui alors qu'il ne faisait que jouer et se moquer.

« Ne dites rien que vous ne pensez pas, je n'en supporterai pas d'avantage de vous. Reprenons, voulez-vous? Donc vous revenez et le premier meurtre a lieu. À chaque fois, vous aviez le temps et l'opportunité de le commettre. Moi qui avais promis de ne plus jamais vous suivre dans vos périples, quoi de plus tentant et exigé que le meurtre d'un ami? Vous étiez censé être drogué ce jour-là mais vous êtes redevenu alerte en une seconde quand nous avons été prévenus. Évidemment, vous vous débrouillez pour que nous fassions l'autopsie, que guidé par votre main, je vois ce que vous vouliez que je voie.

- Comme quoi?

- La taille du tueur par exemple, un peu plus petit que vous. L'arme dont vous n'avez aucune idée, ce qui me semble inconcevable de votre part.

- J'ai aussi mes limites.

- Diantre! Vous, reconnaître des limites à votre immense talent? Quel meilleur signe de culpabilité?

- Soit. Et le deuxième meurtre?

- Celui-ci est tellement tiré par les cheveux qu'il faut un esprit hautement intelligent, vicieux pour en arriver là. C'est tout vous, non? Il fallait que je sois sur les lieux, vous m'avez fait appeler alors que nous étions en froid. Pour être sûr que je vienne, vous avez menacé ce pauvre Clarkie. Encore un des mes proches. Et pareil, vous m'avez montré ce que je devais voir et vous avez échafaudé une folle énigme afin d'être sûr que je vous suive pour vous voir tout décortiquer. En une heure, vous l'avez démontrée, n'en sortant même pas blessé. Juste un nouvel acte de la pièce de théâtre que vous me jouiez.

- Si vous le dites... Et comment aurais-je su pour son problème de déficience cardiaque?

- Mais votre génie bien-sûr. Cette mémoire d'exception, combien de fois vous ais-je trouvé en train de lire mes dossiers médicaux, faisant fi de tout secret professionnel? Même si vous l'aviez lu il y a dix ans, vous vous en souviendriez.

- C'est vrai. Vos théories sont très intéressantes.

- N'est-ce pas? Puis il y a eu Mary. Pourquoi? Juste pour me mettre dans votre lit? Ou alors, vous saviez que vous aviez perdu parce qu'elle était enceinte et que jamais je ne la quitterais? Quel autre choix que la faire disparaître et me rendre dépendant de vous? Vous avez payé une crapule pour la pousser, vous étiez présent, vous n'avez eu qu'à lui faire signe. Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous auriez déjà retrouvé cette ordure, son visage est imprimé sur votre rétine, j'en suis convaincu. Et de ce jour, vous êtes devenu un autre avec moi, doux, attentionné, ne me quittant jamais, délaissant l'enquête alors que c'est votre seule raison de vivre. Tout ce que vous n'êtes pas en temps habituel. Vous m'avez juste manipulé alors que je vous aimais. Tout était faux de votre part, c'était seulement un jeu cruel. Juste parce que vous êtes incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un.

- Non Watson, je n'ai jamais joué avec les sentiments que j'ai pour vous.

- Alors quoi, bon sang?! Vous mentez tout le temps! Je suis persuadé que votre frère avait deviné que c'était vous, il a tenté de me prévenir sans pour autant vous trahir, il m'a dit de ne pas me fier aux apparences. Il aime glisser des paroles qui ont souvent un double sens. Lui seul sait ce que vous avez fait pendant ces trois ans, il était votre seul contact, il savait que vous aviez changé, que vous êtes revenu pour un but précis.

- Mycroft a toujours été doué, j'en conviens. Et qu'il parle toujours trop.

- Sauf que je ne l'ai pas compris sur le moment. Et vous avez tué Madame Hudson par pure jalousie, folie! J'ai vu dans quelle colère elle vous avait mis quelques heures plus tôt. Vous êtes revenu alors que vous la saviez seule. Elle ne s'est pas méfiée, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Et vous avez tout saccagé mais juste chez elle, vous ne risquiez pas d'abîmer quoi que ce soit de votre bric-à-brac à l'étage supérieur, votre narcissisme ne l'aurait pas supporté. Puis vous êtes revenu, jetant à peine un œil, vous ne m'avez même pas sermonné d'avoir fait emmené le corps. Parce que vous saviez tout. Et ça n'a été qu'un prétexte tout trouvé pour nous toucher, que nous fassions fi de toute convention. Et je vais vous faire mal, autant que vous lui en avez fait. »

Watson se redressa, sortant l'épée du fourreau de la canne, le bruit du métal glissant sur le bois. Il appuya la pointe sur l'épaule du logicien puis la laissa glisser lentement, découpant la chemise, laissant sur son passage un petit trait où le sang perlait. Arrivé au sternum, il s'arrêta. Holmes avait serré les dents mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche.

« Watson, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille?

- Le poudrier. Celui de Mary dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Il était soi-disant dans un sac volé par un homme introuvable. Sauf qu'il est tombé de votre poche tout à l'heure. »

Cette fois, l'épée fendit l'air et entailla son torse plus profondément. Holmes ne put retenir un geignement de souffrance. Le sang teintait doucement le tissus blanc d'écarlate. Ce n'était pas profond mais la brûlure était insupportable. Watson le regardait souffrir, sa respiration était sifflante, il était au bord de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne lui tranche la gorge d'un seul geste mais il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il devait comprendre ou du moins tenter de le faire, savoir quand son ami était devenu un monstre. Lestrade se plaisait à dire que le détective aurait fait le plus grand de tous les criminels, pour une fois, il avait raison.

« Je vais vous tuer, Holmes. »

Cette fois, le détective planta ses prunelles d'ambre dans les siennes et esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Et après? Vous vous rendrez à la police, en bon petit citoyen respectueux des règles? Vous voulez risquer la corde pour cela, une vengeance?

- Ce n'est pas une vengeance, c'est la seule façon de vous empêcher de nuire. Car vous vous en sortirez, comme toujours, personne n'est assez intelligent pour vous arrêter. Et je ne serai pas pendu, je serai mort bien avant.

- Un suicide? Comme c'est romantique. Nous allons donc rejouer Roméo et Juliette, tous les deux, amants maudits?

- Non, je ne mettrai pas fin à mes jours, je vous laisserai me tuer, pour que votre folie atteigne son but ultime. Je vous suivrai dans la mort, comme vous le souhaitiez.

- Cette fois Watson, c'en est trop! Jamais vous ne me ferez dire que j'ai voulu votre mort, jamais!

- Pourtant, le poison fera son œuvre.

- Vous l'avez donc identifié?

- Toujours à me sous-estimer, hein? Mercure. Oui, j'ai aussi découvert que vous avez réussi à m'en faire prendre encore ces jours passés alors que nous n'étions que tous les deux puisque les symptômes sont plus flagrants, comment, je l'ignore. Mais ce n'est plus si important, j'en mourrai de toutes façons. »

Watson tendit son bras et posa sa main sur le torse du détective, près de l'épaule. Sa paume descendait lentement sur le tissus déchiré, comme une caresse alors que le sang lui tachait la peau et qu'il l'étalait sans sembler s'en apercevoir. Puis il éleva l'épée et la pointa vers lui.

« Vous vous souvenez, Holmes? Cinquième espace inter-costal, le cœur est là, juste sous mes doigts et sous la pointe de ma lame.

- Stop Watson! Écoutez-moi juste un instant. Il se pourrait... que tout soit vrai. Mais il y a une faille dans votre raisonnement car pour le mercure, il y a un traitement.

- Vous essayez de vous en sortir? Le mensonge est un peu gros cette fois, même pour un charlatan de médecin comme moi.

- Non! Je vous jure que non. Mais allez dans mon laboratoire, il y a un antidote. Il est... je ne sais plus, c'est une poudre dans un gros flacon. Détachez-moi Watson, que je le retrouve.

- Vous me pensez idiot à ce point?

- Non, je n'ai jamais pensé cela de vous et vous venez d'ailleurs de me le prouver par vos théories. Je vous laisserai faire de moi ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aider, ça ne doit pas se passer ainsi. »

Watson le regarda intensément. Puis il eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« C'est peut-être vrai ma foi, l'ultime but de votre plan. Je vous verrais bien au bout du compte me sauver du poison pour que je vous dédie une reconnaissance éternelle car je vous crois quand vous dites n'avoir jamais voulu ma mort. Un poison dont vous seul connaissez la panacée, quoi de mieux pour me gagner tout entier à votre cause? Et comme vous le dites si souvent, les coïncidences n'existent pas. Mais je ne prendrai rien, après ce que vous m'avez fait, je doute de vouloir continuer à vivre.

- Très bien! Vous voulez la vérité alors je vais vous la donner mais laissez tomber cinq minutes votre arme. Je vous dirai tout, puisque vous le voulez. John, je vous en prie. »

Il venait, sans doute pour la première fois, de l'appeler par son prénom. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Mary m'appelait ainsi. Pas vous, ne le faites pas. Si je puis avoir une dernière volonté, ce sera celle-là.

- Très bien. Mais détachez-moi.

- Non. Je dois vous tuer. »

Il abaissa pourtant l'épée et se retourna, plus pour cacher ses larmes que battre en retraite. Il était perdu, désespéré, avait mal partout. Il lui tardait d'en finir et tout autant, retardait l'échéance. C'était trop dur de vivre pareil cauchemar, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de l'épée. Un seul coup et tout serait terminé, il aurait perdu tous les gens qu'il aimait et n'aurait plus qu'à attendre la Grande Faucheuse pour le jour de son jugement dernier. Il n'aurait pas longtemps à patienter. Il porta la main à sa poche, caressa entre deux doigts la pièce qui s'y trouvait. Elle servirait à payer Charon, le Passeur des Morts. Pensée blasphématoire mais au point où il en était, les Enfers l'attendaient, qu'ils soient Grecs ou Chrétiens.

Il y eut un léger bruit dans son dos mais il était trop tard. Il aurait dû y penser. Personne ne pouvait emprisonner le détective et tout du long où il lui parlait, où il gagnait du temps, il avait défait ses liens. Il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à présent alors qu'il se faisait assommer d'un coup sur la nuque et s'écroulait sur le plancher. Élémentaire...

.

_''L'amour craint le doute, cependant, il grandit par le doute_

_et périt souvent de la certitude''_

_(Gustave Le Bon)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voici pour cette fois.**

**Ce fut plus court mais c'est voulu, vu la tension de ce chapitre.**

**Fans de Holmes, vous allez m'en vouloir mais il me semble que notre cher détective a l'étoffe d'un prodigieux criminel, comme le suggère Conan Doyle lui-même, non? **

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience.  
**

**A tantôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

**Un nouveau concours One Piece est en route, organisé par Lisen-Chan, Sinasta et mon humble personne. Venez y participer, histoire de réveiller le fandom et de passer un bon moment. Allez en voir l'intitulé dans la communauté ''Amour Pirate'', sur le profil de Lisen-Chan.**

**L'idée me titille de faire la même chose sur ce fandom mais bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de vues, il y a peu de reviews alors j'ai du mal à évaluer s'il pourrait y avoir assez de participants. Pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit mot à ce sujet?**

**Bref, nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde au précédent.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Watson se réveilla, le crâne douloureux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Holmes penché sur lui. Il ne put retenir un geste de fuite mais deux bras puissants le clouèrent sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé alors qu'il se rendait compte que ses poignets étaient attachés aux barreaux au-dessus de sa tête. La panique le gagna mais il était trop tard, totalement à la merci du détective.

« Du calme, Watson. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- La douleur sur ma nuque me dit tout le contraire, à plus forte raison alors que je suis ligoté à mon lit.

- Vous m'y avez obligé! Que vous vouliez me découper est une chose, je suis même étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas fait des années plus tôt. Mais que vous vous laissiez mourir m'est intolérable. Nous allons donc remédier à cela dès à présent. Buvez! »

Il lui tendait une verre rempli d'un liquide à la couleur boueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Vous savez que je suis un maître en poisons et assez intelligent pour posséder tous les contrepoisons. Ceci est un antidote naturel au mercure. Le principal ingrédient est la Chlorella, c'est une algue d'eau douce, et ceci ajouté à de l'ail des ours et de la Coriandre. Et puis, un peu de sucre mais ça, c'est juste pour le goût. Buvez Watson, plus vite nous vous traiterons, mieux ce sera.

- Je m'y refuse et vous ne pourrez pas m'y obliger! Vous avez voulu me tuer à petit feu, je ne vos gâcherai pas ce plaisir!

- Bon sang, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi têtu? Je n'ai tué personne, Watson! Vos déductions sont pertinentes mais erronées... car ce n'est pas moi! Le mercure altère vos perceptions, vous le savez, il joue sur le système nerveux. Buvez et je vous expliquerai tout.

- Comment pourrais-je vous croire? »

Holmes se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Ses yeux d'ambre reflétaient une intense détresse.

« Parce que je tiens à vous plus que la vie, que jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de vous empoisonner. Et que dans le pire des cas, j'aurais arrêté de vous donner cette saleté dès que Mary eut disparu. Buvez. »

Watson était tout bonnement perdu. Cette fois, disait-il la vérité ou n'était-ce qu'une autre manipulation? Les idées, les sensations se bousculaient en lui. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui, toujours. S'était-il laissé berner durant toutes ces années? C'était inconcevable, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Mais le mercure rendait fou. Et s'il s'était trompé? S'il l'avait accusé à tort? L'ignorance était pire que savoir. Alors il releva la tête que Holmes soutint d'une main et grimaça à la première gorgée.

« C'est infect!

- D'où l'usage du sucre... Courage Watson, j'en ai préparé des litres.

- Comment cela?

- Le poison sera éliminé dans vos urines. Pour cela, il faut avoir matière à faire pipi.

- Magnifique! »

Holmes le regardait douloureusement. Il savait que les effets secondaires du traitements seraient pénibles et rien ne garantissait qu'il fonctionne. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher, que cette solution nauséabonde. Alors, de gré ou de force, il devrait l'avaler. Mais il connaissait son ami, s'il voulait retrouver sa confiance, il devait lui prouver qu'il avait la sienne.

« Je vais vous détacher.

- Vous me sous-estimez tant que vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque?

- Tant pis, à vrai dire. Je ne supporte tout simplement pas de vous infliger ça. En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être amusant mais nous sommes un peu trop vêtus pour cela.

- Holmes...

- Je sais, je me tais. Vous boirez, n'est-ce pas? »

Il y avait tant de désarroi dans son regard que le médecin ne put que hocher la tête. Ceci fait, il s'assit sur le lit en se frottant ses poignets déliés et avala tout le verre que Holmes remplit aussitôt.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce traitement, j'en suis moi-même totalement ignorant?

- Des recherches diverses et variées. Des herboristes, des apothicaires, sorcellerie parfois. Un médecin Brésilien a publié à ce sujet, il semblait très confiant.

- Et vous êtes sûr de son efficacité?

- Non. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux. Au quatrième verre de suite, Watson demanda à faire une pause. La tête lui tournait, les nausées revenaient et ses tempes commençaient à pulser désagréablement.

« Holmes, c'est pire, vous...

- Non, je vous jure que je ne vous empoisonne pas! Ces effets sont normaux, le contrepoison fait sortir le mercure des tissus qui se retrouve dans l'organisme, augmentant vos troubles. Mais plus vous en boirez, plus les effets s'atténueront.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Eh bien,... je l'ai lu. »

Les heures suivantes furent plus que pénibles pour Watson. Sa migraine à vouloir se taper la tête contre les murs lui arrachait des geignements, il avait vomi plusieurs fois, Holmes le soutenant alors. Et il urinait sans arrêt, ses reins sollicités à outrance. Le détective lui avait donné un peu de morphine, juste assez pour rendre la douleur plus supportable mais pas assez pour lui procurer le sommeil de l'oubli. Il devait rester éveillé et boire, sans s'arrêter.

Il était pâle, transpirant, le détective ne savait que faire pour alléger ses souffrances. Alors, il se contentait de rester près de lui, le rafraîchissant avec un linge mouillé, lui tenant la main parfois. Il se sentait si inutile. Il n'avait rien vu, rien deviné pourtant les signes étaient là, il aurait dû les voir, lui qui voyait tout! En fait, il n'avait fait que nier les évidences parce qu'il ne _voulait _pas voir, parce que c'était lui, la seule personne au monde qu'il regardait sans que sa logique n'interfère. Parce que l'amour n'est pas logique.

Au fil des heures, les troubles s'étaient quelque peu atténués, Watson était épuisé. Holmes s'était assis à côté de lui sur son lit, l'avait posé contre son torse et lui lisait un livre, faisant passer le temps qui s'éternisait. Trois jours (***)** s'écoulèrent ainsi entre courtes durées de sommeil et veille douloureuse.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes ouvrit les yeux, il s'était endormi sans s'en apercevoir. Il tourna vivement la tête de côté et croisa le regard de Watson qui le fixait, allongé en chien de fusil. Il avait repris quelques couleurs, semblait détendu. Le détective fut soulagé au-delà du possible. Sans y penser, il leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Mieux. J'ai la tête lourde mais elle ne me fait plus mal. On dirait que ça marche.

- Vous m'en voyez plus que ravi, je commençais à ne plus y croire moi-même.

- J'ai les idées plus claires aussi. Je... je m'en suis pris à vous, je le regrette. Je n'ai pas cherché d'explication, ne vous ai pas interrogé, je vous ai juste déclaré coupable, sans jugement. Et de juge, je suis passé bourreau. Vous devriez me détester.

- Jamais je ne vous détesterai, jamais. Et puis vous me l'avez dit, j'ai le cuir dur, ne vous en faites pas.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas démenti? Je vous frappais et à aucun moment, vous ne vous êtes défendu contre mes accusations. J'aurais pu vous tuer... »

Il y avait de la douleur dans le ton fatigué de Watson. Le logicien se tourna totalement vers lui, encercla sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Parce que vous m'avez réveillé de ma torpeur. Nounou... je l'adorais, cette vieille bique. Et elle est morte, dans notre maison. Et tout ce que je voyais, c'est que c'était ma faute. J'ai délaissé la logique car... j'étais et je suis épris de vous. Lorsque vous êtes revenu vivre ici, je savais que je pourrais vous protéger. Vous avez été si mal que je n'ai plus vu que vous et ici, vous ne risquiez rien car j'étais là, à chaque instant. Votre overdose n'a fait que me conforter dans mes choix, je ne devais pas vous laisser seul, à aucun moment. Quand vous étiez à votre cabinet, je me grimais et veillais sur vous, dans l'ombre. Je n'avais pas confiance en qui que ce soit pour faire cela à ma place. Et j'ai délaissé l'enquête, attendant que le tueur nous approche car l'un de nous était sa prochaine cible, j'en étais convaincu après qu'il s'en soit pris à votre femme. Et Madame Hudson a payé pour mon erreur car j'étais devant votre cabinet ce jour-là.

- Mais où?

- Sous vos fenêtres. Un clochard qui demandait la charité.

- En jouant du violon. »

Holmes sourit faiblement et acquiesça.

« Tout à fait. J'ai laissé mes sentiments tout contrôler et je n'ai même pas remarqué que vous étiez empoisonné, je mettais tout sur la conséquence du deuil. Je ne suis pas très doué avec... les émotions et j'en ai conclu que c'était ''normal''. Vous aviez alors besoin de moi et je n'ai vu que ça. Mais le tueur est entré, s'est joué de ma surveillance, je me suis juste dit qu'il allait vous frapper aussi et que je ne pourrais rien faire.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus cette intoxication, et je suis médecin.

- Tous des charlatans. »

Holmes souriait et Watson ne put y résister. Il posa sa paume sur sa joue et goûta ses lèvres meurtries par ses propres coups, les dessina du bout de sa langue. Le baiser avait le goût du pardon, l'un le demandait, l'autre l'accordait. Puis il posa son front contre le sien et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant juste le fait d'être en vie, en phase,... amoureux. Ce sentiment si doux, si violent et qui avait bien failli les tuer tous les deux. Étrange paradoxe que cela.

Watson s'en voulait alors terriblement. Il n'y comprenait rien mais se satisfaisait de savoir que Holmes n'était pas coupable. Le reste viendrait en son temps, moment qu'il souhaitait retarder, il n'était pas prêt à se confronter à ses propres erreurs. Ils finirent par s'endormir serrés l'un contre l'autre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'éveillèrent de concert, partageant un sourire frileux, un silence. Puis Watson s'arracha à la chaleur des bras qui l'enveloppaient, à nouveau torturé par cette culpabilité écrasante. Le sommeil avait été réparateur mais aussi accentuait les souvenirs des jours précédents, de celui funeste où il avait failli tuer l'homme qu'il aimait et qui venait sans aucun doute de lui sauver la vie, encore une fois, malgré tout.

« Je vais aller faire un brin de toilette.

- Un coup de main?

- Non, je devrais m'en sortir. »

Watson prit son temps, se délassant dans un bain chaud, se rasant. Il passa ensuite des vêtements propres et rejoignit Holmes au salon. Ce dernier en avait lui aussi profité pour se rafraîchir, ses boucles encore humides.

« Comment vont vos blessures, Holmes?

- Rien de bien dramatique.

- Très bien alors laissez-moi juger par moi-même.

- C'est tout à fait inutile.

- Sauf que je suis encore votre médecin, non?

- Oui, vous l'êtes, entre autres choses.

- Alors retirez cette chemise. »

Holmes parut vouloir lutter encore un instant puis défit les boutons avec mauvaise grâce. Lorsqu'il eut enlevé le vêtement, Watson déglutit avec difficultés. L'épaule gauche portait un large hématome, son flanc était violacé mais le pire était ces deux balafres, l'une superficielle, l'autre plus profonde dont le sang avait séché en une croûte noirâtre. Retrouvant ses réflexes de soignant, Watson prit sa mallette et entreprit de désinfecter les deux coupures. Puis il tâta les côtes, étouffant un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'aucune n'était cassée. Il passa sur les hématomes un onguent,sa main ne s'attardant pas sur la peau chaude, barricadé derrière son professionnalisme. À aucun instant, il n'avait osé croiser son regard qu'il sentait dardé sur lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Holmes se rhabilla.

« Comment ai-je pu vous faire ça?

- Voyons, vous savez très bien que je suis déjà rentré de mes combats dans des états bien pires que celui-là.

- Je...

- N'en parlons plus, voulez-vous? Nous allons manger quelque chose tout en devisant. J'ai cuisiné, sans le talent de Madame Hudson mais je pense que c'est à peu près mangeable. Et inutile de me regarder ainsi, Lestrade a eu la bonne idée d'envoyer une équipe de nettoyage, ils ont tout remis à neuf pendant que vous dormiez. Dans le pire des cas, si mon expérience culinaire s'avérait catastrophique, je suis allé chercher des pâtisseries. »

Watson fut touché par l'entreprise, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre du détective de se soucier de ce genre de détails, comme se nourrir. Non, il l'avait fait pour lui. L'omelette était brûlée et trop salée, la salade fanée mais le pain frais et le fromage suffirent à les rassasier. Les choux à la crème complétèrent agréablement ce repas improvisé.

« Watson, je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions.

-Oui, je... je m'en veux tellement...

- Vous n'avez aucune raison, sans vous, nous serions toujours dans le noir et vous mourant. Comme souvent, vous m'aidez à résoudre des énigmes, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans vous. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vous ai pas contredit lors de vos accusations. Vous avez parfaitement noté chaque fait. J'avais l'avantage sur vous de savoir que je n'étais pas coupable et vous m'avez éclairé. Reprenons vos hypothèses car vous m'avez montré des voies que j'avais ignorées. Tout d'abord, le sujet qui fâche: le poudrier.

- Tombé de votre poche.

- Parce que je l'y avais mis. Comme vous le disiez vous-même, j'ai retrouvé le voleur.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, ça m'a pris un peu de temps car il était mort et enterré dans une fosse commune. Tué par balle, la police en a déduit un banal règlement de compte. Ensuite, j'ai dû faire faire le tour de tous les usuriers de la ville à quelques unes de mes connaissances et l'un d'eux a fini par dénicher ce poudrier. Je l'avais aperçu lors de mon dîner chez vous. On ne me l'a rapporté que le jour de la mort de Madame Hudson, ce qui explique que je sois rentré bien après vous et dans la panique, je n'y ai plus pensé.

- Et moi, je n'ai vu que ce que je voulais voir.

- La paranoïa, Watson. C'est un des symptômes de l'intoxication au mercure, vous ne pouviez pas réagir autrement. D'ailleurs, en attendant de découvrir comment il vous a été administré, vous ne touchez plus à rien dans cette maison. Toute la nourriture avalée provient de l'extérieur.

- Et l'eau?

- Du robinet, je ne suis pas malade, c'est donc un élément propre à vous. C'est facilement dissimulable.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas retrouvé mon eau de toilette?

- Exactement! Je vous ai tout confisqué. »

Watson déglutit, ainsi, le danger était toujours là et il priait Dieu de ne pas être obligé de revivre les heures passées.

« Bien... reprenez alors.

- Donc, le premier meurtre. Un tueur un peu plus petit que moi, de guère. J'en ai déduit un homme de taille moyenne mais j'avais tort.

- Comment ça?

- Le meurtre de Madame Hudson. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, vous en aviez d'ailleurs partout sur vous. L'assassin devait en être couvert.

- Il s'est donc changé.

- Oui mais comme vous le disiez, il s'est acharné, a tout mis à sac. C'est un signe de colère, il a perdu le contrôle. Et donc, n'avait pas prévu ce changement de vêtements. Il a pris un bain, la baignoire débordait mais il y avait l'odeur du savon, ce n'était pas juste pour inonder la maison. Chose étrange, il n'est pas monté chez nous pour nous voler quelque habit, on aurait vu des traces de sang sur le plancher. Et il manque une robe dans la penderie de Madame Hudson, la grise avec le galon bleu marine ainsi que son manteau de laine.

- Il s'est travesti?

- Non. Il a juste revêtu ce qu'il met depuis toujours, comme un réflexe, sans y penser. L'assassin est une femme, Watson.

- Quoi? C'est impossible, jamais nous n'avons vu de femme tueuse en série.

- Pourquoi? Parce que vous les croyez trop douces? Je suis convaincu qu'il y en a plus qu'on ne le croit sauf qu'elles ont le mérite de ne pas se faire prendre. Elles ne peuvent compter sur la force physique pour s'attaquer à un homme donc la ruse l'emporte. Et ce n'était pas un homme de taille moyenne mais une femme avec des talons hauts.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis sceptique. Mais qui alors? Et qui m'en voudrait assez pour en arriver à de telles extrémités et là, désolé, mais je ne vois pas.

- Une seule pourrait convenir.

- Et à qui pensez-vous?

- Nous avons dès le départ négligé un autre meurtre.

- Et lequel?

- Le vôtre, Watson! On vous empoisonne, depuis le début. Vous vous souvenez, vos insomnies et vos migraines ont commencé à la même période, vous coupant l'appétit, vous faisant rendre votre dîner sur la scène d'un crime alors que le cadavre était presque plaisant à regarder.

- Sauf que c'était un ami, il est naturel que ça m'ait retourné!

- Oui, mais je crois que sans le mercure, vous auriez pu faire face. Les symptômes étaient infimes au départ, la tueuse contrôlait, elle vous en donnait avec parcimonie.

- Une femme... Notre gouvernante? Betty est incapable de faire une chose pareille!

- Tout à fait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est idiote!

- La seule autre femme que je côtoyais régulièrement était la mienne, Holmes! »

Cette fois, le détective ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Watson ouvrit la bouche d'horreur, de peur de comprendre.

« Non, ne me dites pas... Mais Mary est morte!

- Oui, et de la même façon que moi. Et pourtant, je suis juste devant vos yeux.

- Non, je ne peux y croire, ce ne peut être elle... on a retrouvé son corps.

- UN corps, pas le sien. Nous ne l'avons même pas vu donc aucun de nous ne peut certifier que c'était bien elle. Une grave erreur de ma part mais je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner à cet instant et encore moins vous faire pratiquer l'autopsie. »

Le médecin le regardait, totalement sous le choc. Ce ne pouvait être vrai.

« Watson, savez-vous où est l'appareil à oxygène de Mycroft?

- Vous l'avez pris quand vous êtes venu dîner.

- Non, je l'ai laissé, me disant que ça me ferait un prétexte pour passer chez vous. Je n'ai pas eu à m'en servir puisque vous veniez presque quotidiennement.

- Je... je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis cette soirée.

- Et c'est à cette soirée que j'ai fait la description de ce que j'en avais fait. J'avais prévu de pousser Moriarty dans les chutes, sauf qu'il m'avait blessé et j'ai basculé avec lui. Et là était le plan B. J'ai sorti l'appareil et ainsi évité la noyade. Et je crois que ma réapparition a tout déclenché. Et de plus, je lui ai donné la façon de le faire alors, vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort, je suis responsable.

- Ne dites pas cela, je vous ai torturé, je m'en veux assez comme ça.

- Il n'y a aucune raison, je vous ai trouvé alors terriblement excitant.

- Vous êtes impossible!

- Et j'adore vous voir rougir. »

Watson le fusilla du regard et sortit une cigarette de sa poche mais il n'eut pas le temps de la porter à sa bouche que Holmes frappait ses phalanges avec sa cuillère et lui faisait lâcher le petit cylindre.

« Holmes, vous êtes dingue?

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Donnez-moi votre paquet. »

Il obéit, les sourcils froncés tout en le regardant ouvrir chaque tige et en répandre le tabac sur la table. Puis le logicien lui montra des petits cristaux blancs, seulement présents dans certaines et en très petite quantité.

« La veste emportée dans la salle de bain, la seule dont je n'ai pas fait les poches. Chlorure ou sels de mercure. Nous venons de trouver la source du problème. Vous fumez peu, certaines cigarettes ne sont pas contaminées, ce qui explique la lenteur de l'intoxication.

- C'est tellement abracadabrant, j'en perds mon latin. Vous devez vous tromper, c'est forcément ça, ça ne peut pas être Mary. Les cigarettes auraient pu être empoisonnées par n'importe qui, je laisse la réserve à mon cabinet afin de m'astreindre à ne pas trop seule présomption ne peut tout de même pas être cet appareil disparu?

- Non, je vais d'ailleurs aller de ce pas chercher la dernière preuve qu'il me manque.

- Et qui est?

- De quoi est mort son premier mari?

- Une maladie fulgurante. Il est parti en trois mois. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, je n'ai pas voulu l'accabler.

- Je parie alors sur le poison!

- Et comment le prouver, il est mort il y a des années?

- Venez, Watson. Nous avons du pain sur la planche! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Holmes, vous comptez m'aider ou rester planté là?

- Je tiens la lanterne, je ne peux pas être partout.

- Premièrement, vous m'entraînez à violer une sépulture en pleine nuit en toute illégalité et deuxièmement, le sol est totalement gelé, on dirait que je cogne dans un rocher. Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus!

- Je ne peux pas piocher, j'ai mal dans les côtes, par votre faute.

- Et je suis convalescent!

- Justement, vos muscles ont fondu, l'exercice est excellent pour vous.

- Holmes, posez cette fichue lanterne sur la pierre tombale et prenez la pelle ou le prochain coup de pioche sera pour vous! »

Le détective le regarda un instant puis finit par obéir.

« Watson, j'adore quand vous êtes autoritaire. Dieu que je vous trouve beau en cet instant.

- Pelle. Terre. Travaillez! »

Ils eurent du mal à entailler le sol gelé et après moult efforts, ils étaient éreintés. Puis le métal résonna sur du bois. Encore quelques maniements d'outils et ils ouvrirent le cercueil. À l'intérieur, un squelette. Holmes approcha la lanterne.

« Taches vertes sur les os.

- Arsenic.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur feu Monsieur Morstan au moment de vos fiançailles après ce dîner au Royal mais je n'avais alors rien trouvé d'intéressant puis il y a eu Moriarty et j'ai laissé tomber. Mais je me souviens de certains détails. Il était chimiste dans la pharmacologie, ce qui explique les connaissances sur le point éclair. Et quoi de plus simple pour Mary de consulter les dossiers médicaux dans votre cabinet.

- Oui, elle venait m'aider fréquemment à ranger et classer. Je n'en reviens pas. Et maintenant?

- La nuit est encore longue alors si nous en profitions pour me laisser vous montrer une Verge d'Or?

- Holmes! Je vous savais cabotin mais pas à ce point! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment et le lieu pour faire vos allusions plus que douteuses et vantardes, qui plus est?! »

Holmes le gratifia de son sourire le plus moqueur.

« C'est un plante, celle utilisée pour fabriquer cette huile essentielle de Verge d'Or, un parfumeur m'a confirmé l'odeur. Fleur originaire du Canada, comme ce pauvre homme à nos pieds.

- Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne. Mes amis sont morts par ma faute.

- Celle de Mary, exclusivement. Et c'est maintenant que nous pouvons réparer le tort qu'il leur a été fait, en la mettant hors d'état de nuire. »

Watson ne fit qu'approuver d'un signe de tête. Son cerveau se débattait avec ses sentiments contradictoires. Il avait épousé Mary par amour et à présent, il la détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, toutes ces vies fauchées par sa folie malsaine. Entre aimer et haïr, la frontière n'est pas si grande, il s'en apercevait à présent.

Ils refermèrent le couvercle et se hissèrent hors de la fosse. Watson reprenait la pelle quand le détective l'interrompit.

« Inutile de nous fatiguer à reboucher, nous allons prévenir la police.

- Mais on ne va pas laisser ça comme ça! Il y aura des visiteurs au matin!

- Il seront obligés de creuser à nouveau, autant ne pas nous fatiguer. Et puis, j'ai froid. Rentrons. »

Watson soupira mais suivit le mouvement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Lestrade n'avait pas l'habitude.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes avait fait porter un message à Scotland Yard, disant ne pas vouloir perdre son temps à faire une déposition en trois exemplaires qui seraient égarée au bout du compte. Ainsi, ils étaient rentrés directement.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, déclara Watson en prenant la bouteille de bourbon.

- Excellent! Un peu d'alcool dès sept heures du matin ne peut que nous prédire une magnifique journée! »

Watson lui lança un sourire de façade que le détective remarqua aussitôt. Il l'avait trouvé bien silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Chacun se laissa aller à ses pensées dans un silence prolongé, installés sur leurs fauteuils respectifs.

« Holmes?

- Oui?

- Vous êtes certain que Mary est vivante, n'est-ce pas? Et qu'elle est une meurtrière?

- Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Et vous allez vouloir l'arrêter?

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses, mon ami.

- Mais si nous la livrons, elle sera pendue.

- Très certainement, à moins qu'elle ne soit reconnue folle mais finir sa vie dans un asile n'est guère un sort plus enviable. »

Le médecin détourna les yeux. Holmes se leva et se planta devant la cheminée. Après s'être perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, il reprit la parole alors que pour une fois, il aurait désiré se taire et ne pas savoir.

« Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est-ce pas? J'aurai beau faire, elle sera toujours votre épouse.

- Non... oui, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

- Inutile de vous triturer l'esprit, Watson. Si vous me le demandez, je ne la livrerai pas, je m'assurerai juste qu'elle parte au loin.

- Vous délaisseriez votre sens immuable de la justice?

- Pour vous, oui. Et je vous laisserai même partir avec elle, si tel est votre souhait. Dans toute cette affaire, je me suis rendu compte d'une vérité que je pensais stupide il y a quelques années: on peut faire bien des choses par amour, insensées, immorales, illégales ou que sais-je encore. Il n'y a aucune raison ni aucune logique. Et ça me dépasse mais je le comprends. Je ne vous en empêcherai pas.

- Simplement parce que je vous le demanderais?

- Oui, tout simplement. Vous n'avez même pas à vous expliquer. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment puis Watson soupira nerveusement.

« Holmes, je ne pensais pas dire cela de vous un jour, mais vous êtes un crétin! Ne vous ai-je pas juré de ne jamais vous quitter?

- Les choses étaient différentes alors.

- Oui, elles l'étaient mais pas par rapport à ce que je ressens pour vous. Même avant tout cela, j'avais dit à Mary que je ne la suivrais pas, je vous avais déjà choisi alors. Et ça, je ne peux pas le changer, même si je le voulais.

- Mais? Car il y a toujours un ''mais'', n'est-ce pas?

- Mais... je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse dans une prison ou un asile. C'est de ce bébé dont il est question et de personne d'autre. Mary m'a... nous a déjà pris tellement, je ne veux pas la laisser prendre mon fils ou ma fille. Depuis sa disparition, je ne pleure pas une mais deux personnes. Et là, elle est vivante, avec un bébé à naître. Alors, je veux votre promesse que vous ne tenterez rien contre cet enfant.

- Je vous le promets. Mais laissez-moi éclaircir un point.

- Lequel?

- Vous jurez que vous resterez avec moi?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, il me semble.

- Et donc, je devrai supporter une petite chose braillarde entre ces murs?

- Cela va sans dire, Holmes. Vous venez d'acquérir un lot!

- Bien! De toutes façons, Gladstone commence à se faire vieux, ce gamin pourrait m'être utile. »

Watson se leva et vint rejoindre le détective, passa un bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'étreinte dura quelques délicieuses secondes puis le médecin rompit le baiser en souriant.

« Si vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux pour vos expériences, il faudra alors vous passer de me toucher moi!

- Vous êtes dur en affaires. Mais nous ferons comme vous voudrez. En attendant, allons nous reposer, ce soir, nous devons nous emparer de votre incubateur. »

.

_''Il faut aimer la vérité plus que soi-même_

_et les autres plus que la vérité''_

_(Romain Rolland)_

_._

(à suivre)

.

_**(*)** J'ai délibérément diminué le temps de traitement qui se compte en semaines, voir en mois selon l'intoxication. J'ai donc ''arrangé'' pour la cohérence de l'enquête (et la flemme de décrire tout un chapitre sur cette convalescence qui n'aurait rien de sexy) mais tout est véridique, à part ce point. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour l'époque, les premiers médicaments chélateurs (traitement des intoxications aux métaux lourds) sont apparus en 1941 et bien que ce traitement par plantes ne soit pas reconnu par les Instances Médicales, j'ai trouvé plusieurs témoignages qui en font les louanges, notamment au Brésil et qui serait encore usité de nos jours._

_Pour l'époque, il était courant de décéder par intoxication aux métaux lourds, par exemple le plomb qui provoque la maladie la plus connue, le Saturnisme._

_Le mercure a la particularité d'agir sur le système nerveux, créant troubles de l'humeur (timidité, dépression et paranoïa, ce dernier point me l'ayant fait choisir). Cette intoxication était courante lors de ce siècle chez les chapeliers et aurait ainsi inspiré Le Chapelier Fou d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles._

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fois.**

**Alors Sin, elle t'a plu mon huile essentielle? Oui, tu as le droit d'indiquer la réponse par review.**

**Aki No Niji, comme tu peux le voir, tu m'as donné des sueurs froides avec tes reviews! XD**

**Et message personnel à Glasgow : il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu n'écrives pas cette fic, tu vois, je ne l'ai pas fait... héhé!**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous! Laissez-moi un petit mot en cadeau...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

**FF a bien du mal ces temps-ci. Difficile de poster, impossible de reviewer, d'accéder à son profil... Bref!  
**

**J'ai lancé le concours sur Sherlock Holmes, j'espère qu'ainsi, nous pourrons réveiller ce fandom qui mérite de l'être. Inscrivez-vous!  
**

**Ce chapitre... Sinasta, tu avais noté la faiblesse du mobile, j'espère réussir à te convaincre, toi et tous les autres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le jour se levait, diffusant une douce lueur derrière les rideaux tirés. Ils avaient rejoint la chambre de Holmes et Watson s'était allongé sur le coté, épuisé et endolori. Holmes s'était collé dans son dos et avait entouré sa taille, seul geste qu'il se soit permis. Le médecin s'endormait doucement dans la tiédeur de ses bras mais il n'en était pas de même pour lui.

Ce soir, tout pourrait changer. Il allaient confronter Mary. Ce soir... Comment anticiper ce qui se passerait? Elle n'était pas une vulgaire criminelle, elle était l'épouse, la future mère, la femme qui lui avait ravi son ami quelques années plus tôt. Quelle douleur alors. Il avait souhaité qu'elle disparaisse, espéré qu'elle ne soit considérée que comme une conquête de plus, courtisée et rejetée mais il n'en avait rien été. Elle était jolie, espiègle, avait de l'esprit. Même Mycroft avait succombé à son charme, il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle. Il lui avait même reconnu l'intelligence d'aider à décoder le carnet de Moriarty. Enfin, pour une femme...

La cérémonie de mariage avait été un calvaire, eux se disant oui pour l'éternité devant Dieu. Il ne croyait pas en lui mais eux, si. Ils prenaient cet engagement tous les deux, une promesse d'amour que lui ne pourrait jamais faire. Il aimait un homme, cet homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras peut-être pour la dernière fois car ce soir, il devrait jouer avec la folie d'une femme qu'il détestait pour avoir réussi à ce que Watson l'aime plus que lui, déménage, l'abandonne. Et il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire, attenter à sa vie. Il lui avait promis de la laisser libre mais il avait seulement menti. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que la tuer, il le ferait, même si le médecin lui en voulait, même s'il ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche. Il s'effacerait alors comme la dernière fois, pourvu qu'il ne soit plus menacé.

Trois ans auparavant, son esprit clair ou drogué avait imaginé mille façons d'empêcher ce mariage. C'était simple d'être le grain de sable dans l'engrenage. Et pourtant, il avait été son témoin, lui avait tendu l'alliance et s'était éclipsé dès la fin de la cérémonie. On aurait pu croire à une belle preuve d'amitié mais il n'en était rien alors. Moriarty était là, dans l'ombre, menaçant et c'était la meilleure façon d'éloigner Watson de l'enquête mais ça n'avait pas suffit pour le détourner de lui. Ce psychopathe, si intelligent, si froid, si méticuleux avait été un adversaire de choix, il devait bien lui reconnaître ça. Un homme qui était partout et nulle part, ami des plus grands, grande figure de leur société corrompue. Sans la menace qu'il représentait, jamais il n'aurait laissé Watson s'éloigner.

Puis la chute d'eau. Watson ne le savait pas mais c'était la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il lui avait donné alors. Risquer de mourir pour le sauver, disparaître et le confier à des bras aimants. Qu'il soit heureux, même sans lui et pour cela, il avait eu besoin de Mary. Il n'avait plus rien tenté contre elle, ses tentatives pour ruiner leurs fiançailles s'étaient arrêtées et il avait cédé sa place tout en donnant l'impression qu'il n'en était rien.

Mais il ne savait pas alors que c'était la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Il plongea son nez dans la nuque de son amant, respirant son odeur, l'imprimant dans sa mémoire hors du commun. C'était un adieu silencieux qu'une larme clandestine scellait alors qu'elle dévalait sa joue. Une perle d'eau salée qu'il avait retenue depuis l'enfance et qui s'écoulait pour celui qu'il chérirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours alors qu'il le perdrait dans quelques heures, il le savait. Il avait promis de ne pas s'en prendre à elle pour sauver l'enfant, il s'était parjuré. Trois ans plus tôt, il avait fait le choix de tuer Moriarty, seul moyen de protéger Watson de lui. Cette fois, la ritournelle du temps répétait son air funeste, il allait la tuer pour ne plus lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en prendre à lui et lui faire payer sa dette de sang. On ne traite pas avec les monstres.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson s'éveilla doucement et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce soir d'hiver, la nuit tombait au-dehors. Il faisait froid, même sous les couvertures. Surtout sans la présence de son amant. Il n'était plus là. Le médecin se leva, enfilant à la hâte ses vêtements et se précipita dans leur salle de vie où seul Gladstone l'accueillit d'un jappement joyeux. Il lui gratta la tête distraitement, faisant le tour de l'appartement en l'appelant. Mais il n'était nulle part. Il remarqua que son manteau n'était plus pendu à la patère de l'entrée.

Aucun doute, il était parti retrouver Mary. Mais où?! Il n'avait fait aucune allusion sur l'endroit où il pensait la trouver et lui, comme un imbécile, n'avait rien demandé.

Watson se mit à faire les cent pas.

Londres. Ville gigantesque, tentaculaire. Elle y était, le détective avait dit qu'ils la retrouverait le soir-même, il était sûr de son fait. Whitechapel, lieu du premier meurtre? C'était une Cour de Miracles où il était facile de se dissimuler et encore plus difficile d'y retrouver quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas l'être. Holmes y avait ses indics, ils avaient peut-être découvert quelque chose? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça.

« Où bon sang, où?! »

Il avait parlé à haute voix, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il s'obligea au calme, il fallait qu'il pense comme Holmes. Il le connaissait, il savait ses façons de procéder.

_Un endroit sûr, désert, sans témoins._

_Un lieu familier, dépourvu des indics du détective._

_Une cachette où personne ne penserait à chercher._

_La folie de Mary, son obsession pour lui, jusqu'à tuer pour l'atteindre._

_Le meurtre de Madame Hudson, un crime personnel qui avait déclenché sa rage. Peut-être pas contre la pauvre gouvernante... mais le lieu. Baker Street. Lieu sacralisé de toute sa haine._

_Elle devait trouver refuge dans un endroit totalement opposé. Sa folie..._

Watson descendit les escaliers en trombe, prenant canne, chapeau et manteau au vol et sortit sans prendre le temps de fermer à clé.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il arrivait, transi de froid, devant son ancienne demeure. La maison était en vente, n'avait toujours pas trouvé acquéreur, il ne s'en était guère soucié. Et la salle à manger était discrètement éclairée derrière les rideaux tirés. Sans plus réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Et elle était là, assise au bout de la grande table, le détective sur une chaise en face d'elle. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre le thé, sauf que la jeune femme tenait un revolver pointé sur Holmes.

« Bonsoir John. »

Mary l'avait salué de sa voix douce, comme elle le faisait avant. Elle se leva et vint poser un baiser sur sa joue tout en le délestant de son 455 Webley qu'elle savait dans sa poche. Elle revêtait le rôle de l'épouse aimante, sauf qu'elle ne lâchait pas des yeux le logicien, son arme continuellement braquée sur lui. Watson aurait dû en profiter pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire mais la scène était si ahurissante qu'il en perdit ses moyens quelques secondes. La revoir était un soulagement et une horreur sans nom. Elle était pâle, ses traits tirés, pas maquillée, des mèches s'échappaient de son chignon, son regard terne. Dans la maison glaciale, elle portait plusieurs couches de vêtements et un grand manteau d'homme. C'était elle et une autre, il n'aurait su expliquer.

« Mary...

- Allez vous asseoir John, ne parlez pas. »

Un regard au détective et il obéit, prenant place entre eux sur une chaise. Et il pouvait facilement imaginer James, Henry et Madame Hudson qui avaient si souvent été en ces lieux pour partager un dîner. Holmes lui lança un regard contrarié alors qu'il affichait son sourire en coin.

« Watson, pour une fois, j'aurais voulu que vous soyez moins vif à résoudre une énigme.

- Vous avez été un bon professeur.

- Et quelle meilleure façon de me le faire regretter. Mais puisque vous êtes là, vous participerez donc à l'échange cordial avec feu votre épouse, nous débutions seulement, n'est-ce pas Mary?

- Tout à fait. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, John.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de partager votre avis bien que je sois soulagé de vous savoir en vie. Mais... pourrais-je avoir une explication?

- Parce que je vous aime.

- Vous m'aimez? Et vous le prouvez en tuant mes amis? En vous faisant passer pour morte? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me faire endurer tout ceci?

- Parce que vous alliez me quitter, pour lui. »

Elle désignait Holmes de son canon et le médecin ne la contraria pas. Inutile puisque c'était vrai. Il semblait même qu'elle ait su avant lui qu'il ne ressentait pas qu'une simple amitié pour son compagnon de toujours. Mary était très calme et posée et le logicien en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Serait-il possible que vous nous expliquiez comment vous avez procédé? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Cher Monsieur Holmes, je vous reconnais bien là. Même aux portes de la mort, vous voulez savoir, comprendre.

- On ne se refait pas. Prenez ça comme une dernière volonté.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout. Interrogez, je répondrai.

- Bien, procédons par méthode. Henry Douglas, comment vous y êtes vous prise pour le faire venir dans un quartier aussi sordide?

- Ce cher Henry... ce fut fort simple. Un soldat, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais victime d'un chantage, qu'un ancien amant possédait des lettres compromettantes et menaçait de vous les montrer, John. Vos carnets relatant les récits de Sherlock Holmes m'ont largement inspirée. Il m'a donc gentiment accompagnée au lieu de rendez-vous de l'échange. Et il m'a suffit de pleurer et de me presser contre lui pour qu'il me console, moi si fragile et désespérée. Il me suffisait alors de déboutonner son manteau et son veston à son insu. Il fut surpris de sentir ma main caresser son torse, ses dernières paroles ont été pour vous, John. Qu'il ne toucherait pas la femme d'un ami. »

Watson pâlissait à vue d'œil et Holmes choisit de recadrer la conversation. Les émotions n'avaient pas leur place dans cette pièce, il fallait garder la tête froide.

« Et l'arme? J'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé.

- Une simple aiguille à tricoter. Facilement dissimulable dans la ceinture de ma jupe, solide, fine pour s'enfoncer assez facilement sans grande force, j'ai juste rendu la pointe plus acérée. Et l'hémorragie était minime, contenue par mon gant.

- Vous avez pensé à tout.

- Les livres de médecine de mon époux ont été d'un grand secours.

- Je vois. Et pour James Doran?

- J'avoue avoir cogité longtemps. Je voulais un meurtre qui vous stimule, hors du commun. Et misogyne comme vous l'êtes, je savais que vous ne suspecteriez jamais une femme, vous qui pensez que nous n'avons pas de cervelle. J'ai grandi en Inde, là-bas, les huiles essentielles sont des thérapeutiques usitées depuis l'antiquité et les accidents ne sont pas rares durant leur fabrication. Je me suis rendue chez James vers la fin de ses consultations pour l'inviter à dîner chez nous, lui laissant juste le temps de se préparer. Pendant qu'il finissait avec son dernier patient, j'ai fait chauffer l'huile. J'ai agrandi les trous des vaporisateurs et les ai remplis, tous. J'ai pris la précaution de faire chauffer une brique, recouverte d'une serviette, je les ai posés dessus pour qu'ils gardent leur température. La suite, vous la connaissez.

- Très astucieux. Et vous étiez au courant de ses problèmes cardiaques et son histoire.

- Il en avait parlé et il m'a suffi de consulter son dossier.

- Et votre disparition théâtralisée?

- Ce fut encore plus simple, grâce à votre récit détaillé! Avec un peu d'argent, vous obtenez tout. J'ai payé pour ma fausse agression. Ce même homme a tué une pauvre femme qui avait ma stature. Il a suffi d'abîmer le visage, de lui passer mes vêtements et mes bijoux, le fleuve a fait le reste. Je suis devenue invisible quand on m'a crue morte, je l'ai abattu quand il est venu se faire payer.

- Un imbécile, assurément. »

Mary eut un sourire sardonique et suffisant en regardant le détective droit dans les yeux.

« Je vois encore votre visage alors que vous vous précipitiez à mon secours, l'échec gravé dans votre regard, chose que vous supportez si peu que j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas sourire alors. Une corde était accrochée à la berge, je devais juste m'y agripper sous l'eau alors qu'on me tirait en amont pendant que tout le monde me cherchait en aval. Mais l'eau était vraiment très froide, j'ai bien failli ne pas réussir à sortir votre appareil à oxygène de mon manchon. Je l'ai d'ailleurs perdu à l'occasion, j'espère que votre frère ne m'en voudra pas.

- Oh non, par contre, je doute qu'il soit heureux que vous me tuiez.

- Il devra faire avec, ceci est inéluctable.

- Je m'en doute, ma chère. Et... pourquoi vous en être prise à Madame Hudson? »

La question avait perdu son ton badin, Holmes cachait difficilement sa colère.

« Cette vieille pie, toujours à minauder, elle espérait le retour de mon mari car il n'y a que lui qui parvienne à vous freiner et lui rendait la vie plus facile. Elle me gratifiait de son sourire maternant et condescendant mais ne pensait qu'à me subtiliser mon époux, à cause de vous et de votre maison infernale!

- Votre mari. Votre époux. De bien jolis mots emplis d'amour et de respect alors que vous l'avez empoisonné vous-même!

- Si je ne l'ai pas, personne ne l'aura. Et encore moins si votre relation s'avérait aussi immonde que je l'imagine devenir. Je ne suis pas Constance Wilde, jamais je ne me serais abaissée à quitter mon pays, mon nom pour échapper à la honte.

- Immonde? Vous crachez votre venin alors que vous êtes la seule à avoir du sang sur les mains, même celui de Watson.

- Je lui ai laissé une chance. Je vous ai laissé une chance, John. Je vous donnais du mercure juste quelques fois, et j'en prenais aussi afin d'être sûre que je ne vous en délivrais pas trop mais vous m'avez dit que vous ne me suivriez pas. Vous me quittiez, vous mourriez.

- C'est ce qui explique l'arsenic pour votre premier mari?, l'interrompit Holmes qui préférait que le médecin ne se mêle pas de la conversation.

- Vous l'avez découvert? Oui, il avait rencontré une femme, voulait divorcer. J'ai été là jusqu'au bout, il est mort dans mes bras, amoureux de moi jusqu'à son dernier souffle car je me suis occupée de lui.

- C'est ce qu'on doit appeler communément ''aimer à en mourir''. »

Mary lui lança un sourire franc, presque joyeux.

« Tout à fait. Ma mère a vécu cette tragédie. Mon père a voulu la quitter, il fut le premier que j'ai dû faire disparaître, d'un coup de couteau pendant son sommeil. Il allait nous laisser sans le sou, sans rien, juste la honte et le désespoir. Une femme mariée est la propriété de son époux, il serait parti, emportant la fortune que ma mère avait apporté en dot et qui lui appartenait depuis. Combien de femmes dans cette situation n'ont eu d'autre choix que vendre leur corps pour survivre? Hors de question que ma mère connaisse ça! Mais j'étais jeune, dix-sept ans à peine. Mère a deviné que c'était moi, nous avons fui les Indes, elle m'a placée dans une pension puis s'est remariée. J'ai fait de même mais l'histoire s'est répétée, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Le divorce est un déshonneur, je n'aurais jamais pu subir une telle horreur par la faute d'un homme trop arrogant pour croire qu'il pouvait tout décider sans qu'une femme n'ait son mot à dire. Nous ne sommes pas seulement idiotes Monsieur Holmes, les femmes aussi peuvent être maîtresses de leur destin.

- Et donc épouser un médecin pour élever votre condition sociale, rajouta sarcastiquement le détective.

- C'est en partie vrai. J'aurais voulu être autonome, ne plus jamais dépendre d'un homme mais les Universités ne veulent pas de nous, on dit même que ça peut nous rendre malade d'étudier. Que d'inepties! J'avais le choix entre enseignante, gouvernante ou infirmière, les seuls métiers que l'on nous autorise. Mais ne vous méprenez pas John, outre que vous étiez un parti appréciable pour moi, je vous ai aimé et vous aime encore. Je l'aurais fait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je vous aurais rendu heureux mais... je ne pouvais pas attendre de vous voir un jour demander le divorce, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Vous auriez pu le faire par simple caprice, moi j'aurais dû prouver vos vices pour l'obtenir. J'aurais dû me salir pour vous échapper. »

Watson était sidéré. La condition féminine sous l'ère de Victoria évoluait lentement, même la reine était opposée au droit de vote des femmes, les faisant passer pour Saintes dans leur foyer mais ne leur octroyant aucun droit propre. Elles étaient totalement dépendantes de leur mari mais il ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, il avait toujours considéré son épouse comme son égal.

« Mary, je ne comprends pas. Jamais je ne vous ai traitée comme telle, je ne suis pas partisan de cette morale Victorienne qui ne considère une femme que comme un objet ou qui a autant de droits qu'un enfant. Je vous ai toujours demandé votre avis...

- Et pour combien de temps encore? Holmes est revenu, vous vous êtes détourné de moi, vous m'auriez laissée et que serais-je devenue? Encore gouvernante, à servir ceux que j'aurais pu être? J'ai trente ans, qui aurait voulu de moi, femme mûre et divorcée, humiliée? Je serais devenue la risée de tout Londres, ma vie aurait été finie. Mais venons-en au fait. John, ce soir, je vous laisse encore choisir. Vous venez avec moi ou vous mourez. Dieu nous a unis, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et cette fois, je n'utiliserai pas le poison, ce sera une balle.

- Et Holmes?

- Même maintenant, c'est à lui que vous pensez?! Il mourra, quoi qu'il arrive! »

Le détective ricana.

« Depuis le début, je suis un obstacle pour vous. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué moi et juste moi?

- Parce que vous me faites peur, vous avez le don d'échapper à la mort. Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre, tout simplement. Et plus que tout, je voulais vous voir souffrir.

- Je crains que ce soit vous qui souffriez au bout du compte. Et si Watson décidait de vous suivre comme vous le voulez? Même là, vous n'y gagnerez rien, juste à être veuve, encore. Il n'y a pas de remède à l'empoisonnement au mercure, vous le saviez? »

Watson s'étonna mais ne dit rien. Holmes avait une idée derrière la tête, à n'en pas douter.

« Oui, mais j'en ai donné très peu, ça ne nous empêchera pas vivre, John et moi. Je voulais juste assez l'affaiblir pour l'empêcher de vous suivre partout. Je n'ai plus aucun trouble alors vous ne me ferez pas croire une telle absurdité.

- Et pour cause, votre enfant a absorbé tout le poison. Je me trompe Docteur, si je dis qu'un fœtus joue le rôle de filtre et retient le mercure dans ses propres tissus, protégeant ainsi la mère?

- Non... c'est vrai. Mais... comment avez-vous pu prendre ce risque?! Vous saviez que vous étiez enceinte.

- Oui, je le savais. Mais cet enfant n'était pas prévu, vous seul comptiez. J'ai d'ailleurs cru qu'il changerait tout mais malgré cette naissance, vous menaciez de me laisser, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Et jamais je n'aurais voulu donner le jour alors qu'il ne connaîtrait pas son père ou alors seulement le déshonneur de son nom. »

L'horreur qu'il ressentait alors lui coupait le souffle. Holmes continua alors que son ami se décomposait devant ses yeux. Garder le contrôle. Puisqu'il avait choisi de se joindre à eux, il devait lui démontrer toute la cruauté de sa femme et que rien ne pourrait la sauver. L'obliger à s'accuser elle-même, détourner ses convictions, abattre un à un chaque argument, la faire douter.

« Mary, dans votre génie, vous avez été d'une stupidité affligeante. Watson est mourant, vous n'avez rien contrôlé du tout, les doses que vous lui avez fait prendre sont mortelles! Ses symptômes n'ont fait que s'aggraver, au point qu'il a identifié lui-même le poison, comment en aurait-il été autrement si les signes n'avaient pas été flagrants? Et sans m'avancer, je ne vous trouve pas très grosse pour une femme enceinte, malgré ces vêtements qui vous cachent si bien. Je vous ai obligée à vous appuyer contre la table tout à l'heure en entrant, vous craigniez tellement mon contact que les tissus se sont plaqués contre votre ventre, bien plat. Je dirais même que vous avez retrouvé votre taille de jeune fille, objectif essentiel à toute cervelle féminine.

- Rien n'est jamais gratuit avec vous. J'ai fait une fausse-couche, je l'ai perdu.

- Et le mercure s'en est allé avec l'enfant. Bonne nouvelle pour vous, dommage pour Watson.

- Vous mentez! »

Mais tout en l'accusant, elle portait sur son mari un regard affolé. Car même si à présent il la choisissait, c'était trop tard, il mourrait.

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça?, demanda Holmes. Je suis venu ici tout en sachant pertinemment que vous me tueriez. Mais ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, c'est voir votre visage quand je vous apprendrais le destin de Watson, je voulais juste vous voir souffrir autant que moi! Il agonise de votre seule main alors que ce matin, il me suppliait de vous épargner.

- Et donc, vous êtes venu seul pour me tuer?

- Je suis venu pour vous empêcher de nuire, quelque soit le moyen, dut-il m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- John, donnez-moi votre réponse. »

La question lui parut si mal venue que le médecin sembla se réveiller. Les évidences lui sautaient aux yeux, Mary avait tué, causé la perte de leur enfant et pourtant, elle s'obstinait dans cette obsession de lui. Elle était morte aux yeux de tous, comment comptait-elle revenir à la vie, reprendre le cours des choses?

« Désolé Mary mais je préfère mourir debout comme un homme. Je ne vous suivrai pas, je ne sais même pas comment vous pouvez encore l'envisager.

- Alors, vous serez bientôt exaucé. Levez-vous, Monsieur Holmes. »

Il se redressa, debout au bout de la table alors que Mary l'imitait. Watson les regardait tour à tour, trop loin de sa femme pour la désarmer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler au détective pour son parjure mais c'était impossible. Holmes lui adressa un regard dont il ne put déchiffrer la signification puis le vit lancer un sourire carnassier à Mary.

« Je vous fais peur?

- En quelque sorte. Nous allons descendre à la cave, pour éviter d'alerter les voisins. John, ouvrez-nous la porte, je vous prie. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les deux hommes étaient debout côte à côte dans le sous-sol glacial et humide. Par terre, une paillasse, des couvertures, quelques vivres et bougies. Mary se cachait là depuis un moment. Holmes avait croisé ses mains dans son dos dans une attitude nonchalante et Watson s'appuyait sur sa canne, les jambes croisées, tout aussi calme alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous la menace de Mary qui se tenait à une distance respectable, hors d'atteinte. Le fait d'avoir bougé avait éclairci les idées du médecin, il parvenait à présent à suivre la scène avec détachement. Mary avait tué, même leur propre enfant et lui avait torturé son ami. Ce même ami qui l'avait laissé en plan, avait décidé pour lui, encore une fois, comme en Suisse. Et pour l'instant, seule l'action comptait, il aurait bien le temps de pleurer ses morts ensuite. Penser comme Holmes pour anticiper sa prochaine action qu'il savait déjà dangereuse et stupide.

« Holmes, pourquoi être parti comme un voleur?

- Pour vous éviter ce moment, sans doute.

- Encore une fois, vous m'avez sous-estimé, je pourrais m'en sentir offensé.

- Et encore une fois, vous m'avez étonné, je ne vous en admire que plus.

- Ben voyons! Vous me laissez en arrière, comme si je n'étais pas concerné. Votre suffisance et votre mépris sont très agaçants!

- Messieurs, taisez-vous! », hurla Mary.

Mais aucun des deux ne sembla y prêter attention. Holmes lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de reprendre alors qu'ils se tenaient à présent face à face.

« Je ne voudrais pas jouer à celui qui pourrait vous réciter un ''je vous l'avais bien dit'' mais votre présence ne m'aide en rien.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous en sortir mieux tout seul!

- Watson, vous êtes un boulet!

- Quoi?! Et vous alors? Toujours à vouloir faire la leçon, vous croyiez réellement que j'allais vous laisser partir, comme la dernière fois?

- Et alors? Je suis revenu!

- Au bout de trois ans! Hors de question de commettre la même erreur, où vous allez, je vais aussi! »

Ils se lancèrent un regard plein de défi. Holmes lui sourit, ce sourire canaille qu'il avait quand il préparait un mauvais coup. Et Watson comprit aussitôt que la situation allait lui échapper.

Holmes se jeta en avant sur la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas, coupant délibérément la route à Watson qui suivit le mouvement avec un temps de retard. Le détective la percuta de face, son ventre contre le canon, un coup de feu partit et ils roulèrent au sol tous les deux. La jeune femme se débattait pour se débarrasser du corps inerte qui la recouvrait à moitié. Holmes ne bougeait plus, étendu face contre terre, le médecin ne pouvait voir son visage. Le cauchemar revint à la mémoire de Watson, son ami se vidant de son sang entre ses bras. Sa gorge se serra, son cœur sembla louper un battement avant de cogner furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau.

Il vit Mary se redresser, pointer une deuxième fois son arme vers le logicien qui bougeait légèrement. Il était vivant. Watson n'avait qu'une seconde pour agir.

Le jugement de Salomon...

Le canon répercute un trait de lumière, se pose sur la tête de Holmes. Souffle coupé. L'épée jaillit du fourreau. Sensation de paume moite. Les doigts se serrent, affirment la prise. Le métal siffle dans l'air. Bourrasque tragique. Il se plante, glisse sur une côte. Avance, toujours plus loin. Sous le sein gauche de sa femme. Le cœur est là.

La lame se retire, le pistolet chute dans un bruit métallique, le corps de Mary tombe en arrière comme une poupée de chiffons. Ses yeux grands ouverts. Éteints.

Quelques secondes et tout est fini.

« Holmes! »

Watson se laissa tomber à genoux et le retourna brusquement, cédant à la panique. Il tremblait, ses doigts n'arrivaient à rien saisir, ses yeux voilés d'un rideau liquide couraient sur le manteau de son ami, cherchant une blessure, redoutant de revoir sa paume rougie de son sang.

« Doucement Watson, soyez donc plus tendre.

- Où êtes-vous touché?! Laissez-moi voir!

- Je n'ai rien.

- Elle a tiré à bout portant dans votre abdomen, je l'ai vu!

- Je n'ai rien, regardez. »

Holmes ouvrit son manteau. Dessous, un plastron de cuir et de métal, la balle était fichée entre les peaux. Le médecin s'assit à même le sol, les jambes coupées, aussi soulagé qu'anéanti.

« Vous n'avez rien... je...

- Non, je n'ai rien, bien que l'impact m'ait fait un mal de chien, il faudra que je remédie à cela. Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas apprécié de vous voir là? Vous n'aviez aucune protection!

- Sauf qu'elle s'apprêtait à vous tirer une balle dans la tête. Je sais qu'elle est dure mais tout de même! Bon sang, vous vous êtes jeté sur elle, comment pouviez-vous savoir que ça marcherait?

- Je n'en savais rien, je n'ai eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de faire des tests mais c'était la seule façon. Notre dispute l'a distraite, nous nous sommes rapprochés de deux pas sans qu'elle y prête attention. Mais la distance était encore trop grande alors. Elle allait tirer et il fallait juste que je l'empêche que ce soit sur vous. »

Watson leva les yeux sur le corps de sa femme qui gisait juste à côté. Il l'avait aimée, regrettée puis tuée. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou pleurer. Ils avaient tant partagé, avaient créé la vie, même si elle avait été éphémère. Était-ce une fille, un garçon? Il aurait aimé le savoir mais à quoi bon à présent? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Ces carcans moraux, sociaux, religieux qui avaient conduit son épouse aux pires extrémités, il devait bien l'avouer, il les comprenait. Non pas qu'il pouvait excuser ses actes mais quelque chose en lui y faisait écho. Il aimait lui-même un homme et tout ces dogmes venaient salir ce qu'il chérissait.

Holmes se redressa en grimaçant et lui tendit la main.

« Venez Watson, sortons d'ici. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les lieux étaient pleins de policiers. Holmes expliquait à Lestrade ses conclusions et ce qui s'était passé. Voyant Watson debout devant une fenêtre, ses yeux concentrés sur la nuit noire, il s'impatienta.

« Lestrade, je vous ferai parvenir mon rapport mais là, je rentre. J'ai commandé un fiacre, il est arrivé!

- Pas question, je vous connais! Vous allez me faire attendre et quand mes supérieurs me poseront des questions, il vaudrait mieux que j'aie les réponses. Donc, vous me suivez à Scotland Yard!

- Je l'écrirai moi-même inspecteur. J'étais là, vous l'aurez dans la journée. »

Watson avait choisi d'intervenir, le discussion menaçant de se prolonger à l'infini et il avait une envie furieuse de quitter son ancienne maison et ne plus voir personne. Lestrade, encore sous le choc des révélations, n'osa pas contrarier le médecin à la mine défaite.

« Bien Docteur, je vous fais confiance. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les deux hommes sortirent et montèrent dans le véhicule qui s'ébranla aussitôt. Ils ne disaient mot, Watson regardant par la fenêtre la ville défiler sous ses yeux sans vraiment la voir.

« Holmes, serai-je damné après ce que je viens de faire?

- Eh bien, la damnation implique de croire en Dieu et vous savez que lui et moi ne sommes pas très intimes. Mais si je devais y croire, je dirais qu'il serait bien injuste de vous torturer ici bas pour les péchés d'une autre de ses ouailles. Et je serais bien en peine de vous condamner moi-même alors que vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant. C'est peut-être ça ma punition divine.

- Parbleu non, il nous suffira de filouter cette Grande Instance. Les orphelinats ne manquent pas de marmailles qui seraient comblées de vous avoir pour père. À chaque problème, sa solution.

- Un jour, peut-être... Pour le moment, je voudrais juste... tout oublier. »

Le silence retomba et Watson reprit sa contemplation aveugle. Puis il se rendit compte que le chemin n'était pas familier.

« Nous ne rentrons pas à Baker Street? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, alerté par une odeur juste avant qu'un tampon de ouate ne le bâillonne... chloroforme.

.

_''La conscience de la mort nous incite à vivre d'avantage''_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

_._

(à suivre)

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Faire de Mary une tueuse est le point de départ de toute cette fic, ce pour quoi on me disait que je serais OOC, j'espère avoir réussi à vous prouver le contraire. Un homme pouvait demander le divorce sans réel motif, la femme devait prouver une maltraitance ou un crime pour l'obtenir. L'homme gardait l'argent de la dot de son épouse ainsi que les enfants et beaucoup d'entre elles n'ont eu d'autre choix que se prostituer pour survivre.**

**L'homosexualité envoyait l'homme en prison mais le déshonneur touchait toute la famille. L'épouse d'Oscar Wilde a dû s'exiler et changer de nom après l'arrestation de son mari.**

**Plus que l'épilogue et il en sera fini de cette aventure. **

**Bonne année à tous!**


	11. 11 Epilogue

**Bonjour!**

**J_e rappelle qu__e deux__ concours __sont__ ouvert__s, sur One Piece et __sur __Sherlock Holmes__. __Le premier est bien lancé, le second peine un peu.__ Et à voir les auteurs fabuleux qui peuplent ce fandom délaissé, j'aime à croire que certains sauront relever le défi. Des volontaires?  
_**

**Suite et fin, mes fidèles lecteurs savent comment je finis mes fics, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Et j'ai bien galéré à l'écrire, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**11. épilogue**

Watson ouvrit péniblement un œil, encore un peu groggy et fit d'un regard le tour du propriétaire. Il était dans un lit à baldaquin, dans une chambre totalement inconnue, seulement vêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise. Il réfléchit un instant. Mary... le fiacre... chloroforme... Holmes! Il se leva précipitamment alors que le détective entrait aussi débraillé que lui, un plateau sur les bras, le coupant dans son élan.

« Ah Watson, enfin réveillé? Juste à temps pour le thé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est encore passé par la tête?!

- Juste un besoin de vacances et aucune envie de palabrer pour vous convaincre, j'ai choisi la facilité.

- Certes, il valait mieux me droguer et m'emmener je ne sais où! Vous êtes complètement fou!

- De vous, aucun doute. Allons, remontez dans ce lit que je puisse poser ce plateau, vous devez mourir de faim et j'ai là quelques pâtisseries qui devraient vous ravir. La salle à manger est glaciale, il fait bien meilleur ici. »

Convaincu par la bonne odeur et son estomac qui criait famine, il obéit, déplaçant les oreillers pour s'asseoir confortablement. Il se saisit au vol d'un biscuit, alléché par leur aspect doré.

« J'ai une question, Holmes.

- Posez la.

- Pourquoi ce besoin de vacances soudain? Vous qui détestez sortir de chez vous, ça me laisse perplexe.

- J'ai pensé que nous en aurions besoin tous les deux. Nous évader de la Capitale, que personne ne vienne nous déranger, nous aurons bien le temps d'être troublés par des visites importunes. Et je n'ai envie de vous partager avec personne pour l'instant.

- Et même pas de me demander mon avis.

- Vous n'étiez pas en état de réfléchir, j'ai décidé pour vous.

- J'aimerais que vous cessiez de jouer au coq! »

Holmes se contenta de lui lancer un sourire espiègle. Il alla ensuite rajouter une bûche dans la cheminée, vint le rejoindre, versa le thé et lui tendit la tasse. Puis il prit le temps de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, le plateau les séparant, comme si tout était normal, la décontraction incarnée. Watson le regardait faire, les paupières plissées, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Il hésitait à lui balancer un crochet du droit ou alors profiter de l'instant. Il était vrai qu'il serait bien assez tôt de se confronter à ces personnes qui auraient mille questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, comme ce Monsieur Floyd au Royal ou... Lestrade qui allait attendre son rapport plus longtemps que prévu.

« Pouvez-vous au moins me dire où nous sommes?

- En pleine campagne, une propriété de Mycroft, il me l'a prêtée pour l'occasion.

- C'est ici que vous emmenez les gens que vous kidnappez d'habitude?

- Non, car vous êtes le premier, je me devais de marquer le coup. Alors, ces cookies?

- Exquis, mes compliments à la cuisinière.

- Oui, nous bénéficions d'une jeune personne très laide mais aussi douée en cuisine. Elle vient tous les matins. Le reste du temps, nous sommes totalement seuls.

- Comme maintenant?

- Tout à fait, jusqu'à demain matin.

- Parfait! »

Et sur ce simple mot, Watson empoigna le plateau qu'il balança au sol. Holmes le regarda faire plus que surpris et avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, la tasse qu'il tenait lui fut arrachée et éclata en morceaux en atteignant le plancher.

« Vous êtes fâché, peut-être?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. »

Le médecin leva la main, attira son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser impérieux, qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Puis la pointe d'une langue et tout s'embrasa. Les bouches s'ouvrirent, se pressèrent, envahirent l'autre avec une volupté urgente. Holmes le fit basculer sous lui et mit fin au baiser.

« Vous êtes sûr de le vouloir? Car dans quelques instants, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.

- Et j'espère que vous ne le ferez pas, nous avons bien assez attendu. »

Le Diable lui susurrait de tout abandonner, de se laisser aller et c'était délicieux. Il enroula son bras autour de la nuque du détective et chercha ses lèvres à nouveau, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux que pour une fois, il ne trouvait pas trop longs. Il savourait de sentir les mèches douces qui le représentaient si bien. La barbe de trois jours piquait sa peau alors que les lèvres étaient si veloutées, bougeant de concert avec les siennes dans une parfaite harmonie. Les épaules auxquelles il s'accrochait étaient larges, les muscles bougeaient sous sa pulpe, les bras qui l'encerclaient étaient puissants. Ce n'était que des détails mais là, il découvrait tout ce qui faisait la différence avec ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant avec des femmes. Et il en éprouvait un étrange sentiment de sécurité, comme si le monde extérieur ne pouvait plus les atteindre, comme s'il n'existait plus. Il aurait dû avoir peur, ressentir de la honte mais rien de cela, non, il n'avait jamais été aussi honnête avec lui-même qu'en cet instant. Il voulait Holmes, plus que n'importe quoi au monde et plus rien n'avait alors d'importance à part lui.

Le baiser était douceur et vigueur, comme s'ils combattaient tous deux. Leurs langues s'épousaient et se repoussaient, affirmaient chacune une dominance tout en concédant la victoire à l'autre, à tour de rôle.

Holmes déboutonna la chemise du médecin tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Au dernier bouton, il se détacha de lui et, à genoux près de sa hanche, il l'aida à s'en défaire avant de la lancer sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi la vaisselle brisée. Il lui adressa un sourire coquin et dégrafa le pantalon qu'il fit descendre lentement, emportant dans le même geste le sous-vêtement, le bout de ses doigts caressant la peau qui se découvrait .

Ainsi nu, Watson le regardait faire, le souffle court, soudain intimidé par ce regard qui voyait tout. Holmes le contemplait sans aucune pudeur, imprimait chaque détail, chaque grain de beauté sans cacher son intérêt. Il passa un doigt sur la cicatrice de l'épaule, une large marque laissée par la balle puis l'infection, des années plus tôt. Ses yeux descendirent sur le corps encore trop mince, ses mains suivant les iris, glissant sur les flancs, puis les cuisses. Là, sa paume s'arrêta encore sur l'autre blessure qui lui valait de boiter, la caressa de son pouce. Le muscle avait souffert, déchiré jusqu'à l'os, s'était reconstruit comme il avait pu. La peau avait gardé un aspect granuleux et vallonné.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas très beau. »

Holmes planta son regard perçant dans le sien.

« Vous êtes magnifique, n'en doutez jamais. »

Watson se redressa pour enlacer son amant, prenant sa bouche d'autorité. Il frissonna en sentant les mains caleuses parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, glissant de sa nuque à sa chute de reins puis remontant dans un manège sans fin. Il glissa les siennes sous la chemise, caressant ce dos qui bougeait sous ses doigts, dont la peau était brûlante. Les baisers n'avaient rien de tendre, ils étaient fébriles, le rythme accélérait toujours, se calmait le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air puis tout recommençait.

Watson voulait sentir cette peau contre lui. Il entreprit de défaire avec difficultés les boutons, il tremblait. Holmes finit par l'aider, ses doigts à peine plus assurés. Le médecin n'était pas le seul à être un peu nerveux. Il s'en débarrassa lui-même puis se contorsionna pour ôter le reste de ses vêtements. Et Watson sembla le découvrir à cet instant, bien qu'il l'ait vu déjà lors des différents soins qu'il avait dû lui prodiguer. Ses épaules, son torse, ses abdominaux bien dessinés, son sexe fièrement dressé, il lui trouvait une beauté hors du commun, brute, très masculine et pourtant si excitante.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous deux face à face, dressés sur leurs genoux, s'enlaçant une nouvelle fois, s'embrassant encore et encore. Leurs membres érigés se frôlaient délicieusement, leur arrachant quelques discrets soupirs. Et leurs mains caressaient, suivaient les muscles nerveux, cherchaient les endroits sensibles qui faisaient réagir.

Il se découvraient, s'apprenaient. C'était bon, bon à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Holmes laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la joue, la mâchoire, descendit sur le cou, suivant la carotide qui pulsait sous sa langue. Watson avait les yeux fermés, grisé par les sensations de la barbe qui le griffait imperceptiblement, de la bouche qui laissait une caresse humide sur son passage. Holmes mordilla un instant la peau et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

À ce son, Holmes le fit brutalement basculer au dos alors que sa bouche continuait de descendre. Il longea la clavicule, s'arrêta sur la peau sensible de la blessure puis descendit le long de sternum, son nez chatouillé par la toison qui le recouvrait. Il s'attarda sur le ventre qui se contractait sous ses caresses, suivit la petite ligne velue.

Puis descendit.

Sa bouche baisa l'aine, là où la peau était si douce.

Puis descendit.

La caresse sur l'intérieur de la cuisse arracha un nouveau gémissement au bénéficiaire quand la joue râpeuse effleura son membre tendu. Son dos se cambra quand il sentit la pointe de la langue remonter tout du long jusqu'au gland où elle s'attarda. Watson ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux indécents de son amant alors qu'il s'emparait d'une main ferme de son sexe et que sa bouche l'engloutissait. La prise humide lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres sous les sensations exquises alors qu'il perdait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène. Le plaisir montait, canalisé par les doigts qui le serraient, frustré par la lenteur des mouvements, attisé par la langue qui glissait le long de la veine saillante. Il laissa retomber sa tête, fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, savourant ce moment. Holmes lui écoutait, regardait, analysait chaque réaction, il apprenait ce que son amant aimait, ce à quoi il réagissait. Et il rythmait ses va et viens, le faisant languir, retardant sa libération, il était trop tôt. Sans s'en apercevoir, Watson donnait des coups de bassin et Holmes s'émerveillait de le sentir si souple, si réceptif sous ses caresses, sans retenue.

Puis il lâcha brutalement l'objet de toutes ses attentions, déclenchant un soupir de frustration qui le fit sourire. Il remonta le long du corps, lentement, puis s'empara à nouveau de la bouche offerte. Watson l'accueillit dans ses bras, il accéléra le baiser. Il était impatient, voulait savoir, sentir, ressentir. C'était une quête, une nouvelle enquête au goût d'interdit. Comme toujours, il suivait Holmes, se laisserait guider sans pour autant le laisser tout diriger. Ils remplaçaient leurs joutes verbales par un combat des sens, mais comme toujours, l'un étant l'ombre de l'autre. Le détective feignait d'oublier son arme, Watson lui courait après pour la lui apporter, le premier lui donnait du plaisir, le deuxième lui rendait la pareille, échange de bons procédés.

Puis de l'embrasser, Watson eut envie de le dévorer. D'un mouvement, il inversa les positions, se plaça entre les jambes du logicien et laissa sa bouche descendre le long de son corps musclé alors que ses mains couraient partout. Il embrassait, mordillait, découvrant le goût de cette peau du bout de sa langue. Il s'attarda un instant sur un mamelon puis descendit, impatient. Il saisit le membre entre ses doigts et eut un moment d'hésitation. C'était un geste si intime. Comme la tentation d'Ève, un goût d'interdit et d'attraction inégalé. Puis il cessa de réfléchir et suça doucement le gland. Au gémissement soutiré, il prit le sexe à pleine bouche, imprimant un rythme soutenu à ses mouvements, le sien pulsant encore plus, excité par ce plaisir qu'il donnait sans réserve.

Holmes se perdait dans les sensations, c'était bon, chaud, ça lui brûlait les reins. Et il s'imprégnait de la vue du corps nu devant lui, si beau que rien qu'à le regarder, il en avait le souffle coupé. Mais ça allait trop vite. Le plaisir serait trop rapide, il voulait savourer cet instant. D'une pression des doigts sous la mâchoire du médecin, il l'invita à revenir partager un baiser. Les bouches se retrouvèrent, haletantes mais toujours quémandeuses de plus, embrassant, mordillant. Puis Holmes le repoussa doucement, l'obligeant à s'allonger à côté de lui. Il prit un des oreillers, lui fit signe de se soulever et le glissa sous ses reins. Puis il lécha trois de ses doigts, à genoux entre ses jambes ouvertes. Watson ne put cacher un frémissement autant impatient qu'anxieux de la suite alors qu'il le regardait faire. Le logicien n'eut aucun mal à détecter cette réaction.

« Vous me faites confiance, n'est-ce pas?

- La seule fois où j'ai douté de vous, je vous ai fait ça. »

Il passa l'index sur les cicatrices de son torse encore bien visibles. L'une d'entre elles ne disparaîtrait jamais. Les hématomes avaient foncé, un nouveau sur son ventre, là où la balle avait été stoppée par son armure de bric et de broc. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés de remords. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, ceux de mort, ceux de sang. Holmes caressa doucement sa joue.

« Et je chéris ces marques car elles nous ont permis de survivre. Laissez-moi vous aimer Watson et je vous ferai tout oublier, comme vous le vouliez. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, yeux azurs accrochés à ceux d'ambre et Holmes se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un baiser tout en douceur. Il en profita pour appuyer son index sur l'intimité de son amant, exécutant une légère pression. Puis il entra, lentement puis s'immobilisa, écoutant la respiration saccadée du médecin. Quand il le sentit détendu, il imprima un doux va-et-vient, caressant ses entrailles à la recherche d'un point précis.

Watson ne souffrait pas, l'intrusion était juste désagréable. L'espace de quelques secondes, il fut déçu, frustré de ne pas apprécier. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement lui déclenche une sensation d'un plaisir inconnu qui le fit frissonner, une onde électrique jaillissant à l'intérieur de lui, embrasant son ventre et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Holmes sourit, se redressa pour profiter de la vue et insista sur cet endroit précis. Puis il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Cette fois, ce fut douloureux, une brûlure qui fit se contracter le médecin. Le logicien attendit puis reprit ses mouvements, lents et hypnotiques. La douleur fut pire au troisième doigt mais aussi plus brève. Les caresses se prolongeant, Holmes sut qu'il était prêt quand il sentit le bassin venir s'empaler lui-même sur sa main inquisitrice. Alors, il la retira pour la placer sur la hanche et se positionna.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard puis Holmes le pénétra le plus lentement qu'il put, ne forçant pas. Cette fois, Watson grimaça, c'était vraiment douloureux. Le détective se retira, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, tellement pas.

« Nous devrions arrêter », dit Holmes.

Cette intonation un peu inquiète, Watson la détesta.

« Non, car comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je veux tout de vous, ça en vaut la douleur. »

Ils se sourirent puis Holmes entra à nouveau, un peu plus loin. Il devait faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller dans cette antre chaude comme les enfers, si serrée qu'elle l'enveloppait délicieusement. Quelques lents va-et-vient et il était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Holmes prit en main le membre de son amant pour l'aider à se détendre et le caressa doucement, son autre main glissant sur sa cuisse blessée, comme si ses mains rugueuses pouvaient tout guérir. Puis il commença ses mouvements, épiant chaque mimique, chaque réaction. La douleur s'effaça peu à peu et se dilua quand la prostate fut à nouveau effleurée, arrachant un gémissement à Watson. Alors le logicien se concentra sur cette position, allant et venant à chaque passage. Quand il sentit le bassin courir après le sien, il accéléra. Watson s'accrochait aux draps, son sexe masturbé à un rythme d'enfer, les coups de boutoirs se faisant toujours plus rapides. Le plaisir montait par vagues, refluait, revenait comme une marée montante.

Holmes le sentait aussi, voulait être encore plus proche de son amant. Alors il lâcha son sexe, se couchant sur lui alors que des bras l'encerclaient et s'accrochaient à lui. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avalant les gémissements de l'autre, leurs deux corps unis dans le même mouvement de hanches.

Puis Holmes s'arrêta, presque sorti et revint violemment. Ceci leur arracha un cri rauque plus fort que les autres. Il recommença, encore et encore. Quand une main emprisonna sa nuque et une autre se posa en bas de ses reins, il accéléra à nouveau, ses cuisses tapant contre les fesses fermes dans des mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés.

Watson sentit la jouissance monter, il aurait voulu la retarder mais le membre dur qui fouillait ses entrailles, le sien frotté entre leurs ventres lui faisaient perdre la tête et il se déversa dans un râle, se cambrant à l'extrême. Holmes continua ses allers-retours mais le suivit de peu, se libérant en lui. Il pesait de tout son poids sur son amant qui le retenait entre ses bras, profitant tous deux de cette exquise torpeur qui suivait l'orgasme, encore tremblants. Leurs souffles erratiques se calmèrent peu à peu, les battements de cœur ralentirent puis Holmes embrassa doucement les lèvres gonflées avant de se retirer délicatement. Il se glissa à ses côtés, et reposa sa tête sur son torse, son bras ceinturant le ventre mince.

Ils flottaient tous deux dans une béatitude qui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Les corps alanguis se délectaient dans un cocon de réminiscences de plaisir, trop vite enfui. Restait la présence de l'autre, promesse de prochaines étreintes qui seraient encore meilleures, si c'était possible.

Watson frissonna, leurs corps en sueur se refroidissant dans la fraîcheur de la pièce dont les braises de la cheminée se contentaient de rougir. Holmes se redressa et tira les couvertures sur eux. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les jambes emmêlées, un bras dans le dos de l'autre.

« Je vous aime, Holmes.

- Je vous ai toujours aimé. »

À ces mots, le médecin eut un pincement au cœur. C'était sans doute vrai pour lui aussi mais la moralité l'avait empêché de voir la vérité en face. Il se rendait compte combien son amant avait dû souffrir de son mariage, pourtant, il était resté jusqu'au bout de la cérémonie. Puis avait disparu trois ans. Seulement pour les protéger ou alors fuir cette image de bonheur où il n'avait plus sa place? Inutile de poser la question, jamais il ne lui répondrait. Holmes avait vu les yeux bleus s'assombrir, ce petit pli soucieux entre ses sourcils.

« Inutile de nous torturer avec le passé, seul maintenant compte et demain est encore loin. Je vous ai attendu, et à ce moment présent, je n'ai rien à regretter. Ni vous, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, rien. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent doucement.

« J'ai faim, dit soudain le médecin.

- Watson, vous êtes un goujat! Je suis certain que vous n'avez jamais prononcé cette parole à une femme après l'amour!

- Certes, mais je suis aussi certain que vous n'avez rien d'une femme.

- Et je viens de vous le prouver avec panache!

- Orgueil et suffisance...

- Non, confiance en moi et analyse du résultat probante! »

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, la joute risquait de s'éterniser. Watson plissa un instant les yeux et sans prévenir, il prit l'oreiller sous sa tête et lui en asséna un grand coup. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent à engager une bataille de polochons, riant tous deux sous les assauts de l'autre. Le lit devenait un champs de bataille, les draps roulés sous leurs genoux. Ils étaient alors pires que des adolescents, joueurs et turbulents, nus et impudiques, se moquant de la semence qui séchait sur leurs ventres. Holmes se prit un coussin en pleine face, fixa son adversaire un bref instant avant de se jeter sur lui, le faire basculer et le bloquer sur le matelas, leurs doigts entrelacés de chaque côté de la tête du docteur.

« J'ai gagné, Watson!

- J'ai faim!

- Cessez! J'ai gagné, je veux mon prix.

- Un prix, rien que ça! Et quoi, par exemple? »

Au regard plein de sous-entendus du détective rigolard, Watson se récria.

« Je sais que quoi que vous fassiez, il faut que ce soit avec une passion proche de la folie. Mais là, je suis hors-service!

- Voyons mon cher, nous sommes habitués à danser la valse ensemble. Cette fois, c'est vous qui conduirez. »

Échange de sourires intéressés, un baiser, une nouvelle danse...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Oh joie! Votre frère qui arrive. »

Holmes lui lança une œillade désolée tout en se levant de son fauteuil pour accueillir l'invité surprise dans leur salon de Baker Street dont ils entendaient la voix alors que Betty le faisait monter. La porte s'ouvrit en effet sur le géant.

« Sherly, Docteur, salutations. »

Ce dernier ne s'avança même pas, il avait bien retenu le _''pas de __toucher__'' _donc s'abstint de tendre la main et opta pour la simple politesse de circonstance.

« Mycroft, que nous vaut le plaisir? Vous êtes venu nous souhaiter un joyeux Noël? »

Ce dernier le regarda avec dédain et se tourna vers son frère.

« Noël... ton ami a de l'humour ou est encore plus idiot que tu ne me le laissais croire? »

Watson soupira d'exaspération et Holmes se pressa d'intervenir.

« La société s'attache à ces fêtes insipides, tout le monde n'est pas comme nous. Mais j'imagine donc que ce n'est pas une simple visite.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Vraiment? Et que se passe-t-il? »

L'homme lança un regard suspicieux au docteur qui fronça les sourcils. Holmes sentit le malaise.

« Tu peux parler, Watson a toute ma confiance.

- Je me doute bien que tu ne peux plus rien faire sans ton petit docteur. D'ailleurs, ma gouvernante m'a rapporté que vous n'aviez utilisé qu'une seule chambre dans ma vaste maison de campagne et je vous remercie pour elle, ça lui a fait moins de travail. »

Watson se sentit pâlir. Et là, ses paroles sibyllines lors de l'enterrement de Mary lui revinrent en mémoire. Mycroft savait, avait toujours su, comme toujours, même avant lui. Ils allaient subir des allusions salaces pendant des mois et il sentait déjà qu'il serait sa cible de prédilection. Ce fut confirmé quand le grand homme s'adressa directement à lui.

« Sans doute le froid. Ces maisons de campagne sont si glaciales en hiver qu'il faut bien trouver un moyen de se réchauffer. Une sorte de prévention contre un mauvais rhume, pas vrai Docteur?

- Tout à fait, raison purement... médicale.

- Sherly, je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves.

- Bien plus que dans l'humanité toute entière, dont tu fais partie Micky. Mais si tu nous disais la raison de ta visite.

- J'ai reçu des lettres de menaces. Elles sont chez moi, je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de les transporter.

- Bien. Allons Watson, les affaires reprennent! »

Ils passèrent tous deux devant Mycroft, épaule contre épaule et se mirent à proclamer d'une seule voix:

« Eh bien, la chasse est ouverte, suivez l'ardeur qui vous emporte, et dans l'assaut criez: ''Dieu pour Henri! Angleterre et Saint Georges!'' » (*****)

Ils entendirent un petit ricanement dans leur dos alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall. Mycroft les regardaient, le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« On dirait un vieux couple. »

Watson mit son chapeau, ferma son manteau sans un mot ni un regard. La journée allait être longue. Cette enquête aussi, terriblement longue...

.

_''Je préfère être un amant insensé qu'un homme sage sans passion.''_

_(Anonyme)_

_._

(*) Citation de William Shakespeare ''Le roi Henri V'', petit clin d'œil au film.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Voilou, c'est finitou!**

**Petite explication de texte:**

**Fandom exigeant, on ne manie pas Holmes avec facilité ni l'époque et je n'ai jamais fait autant de recherches pour une fic. J'espère ne pas avoir commis trop d'erreurs.**

**Holmes qui disparaît et je suis certaine qu'à son retour, Watson le choisirait car un miracle n'arrive qu'une fois. Et évidemment, Mary pense comme moi, mais je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix...**

**Contrairement aux apparences, j'aime beaucoup Mary. Par contre, je crois qu'on peut tuer par amour et désespoir. Là, c'est poussé à l'extrême mais pour que Watson se soit laissé séduire par elle, il devait avoir senti une sorte de folie en cette femme, sans pour autant s'apercevoir de toute sa portée. The Man In The Box m'a dit, tout au début du projet, que Mary serait OOC, j'espère avoir réussi à prouver qu'il n'en était rien, que cette suite est possible. La femme de l'époque est très dépendante de l'homme, n'a guère son mot à dire, elle en a décidé autrement, agir plutôt que subir, jusqu'à la folie. Féminisme extrémiste.**

**Tout du long, je me suis bien plus concentrée sur Watson, ses pensées, ses ressentis. Holmes est un personnage énigmatique et par mes non-dits, je voulais juste lui faire garder cette facette et ne pas exposer tous ses sentiments. Lui sait tout, pas nous, laissons-lui sa part de mystère. On peut se dire aussi que tout ce qu'il rate pendant l'aventure est aussi OOC mais, à mon humble avis, ce sont ses sentiments qui lui mettent des œillères, sans eux, sa logique aurait tout deviné mais il est si peu habitué à en ressentir qu'il s'y perd. Et lui donne ce côté humain que seul Watson arrive à faire ressortir. (Et je n'ai pas le talent de Conan Doyle, loin s'en faut.) **

**Je voudrais juste ajouter un petit mot à propos de l'homosexualité. À l'époque Victorienne en Angleterre, c'était passible de dix ans de prison. Plus tard, pendant la guerre de 39-45, les gays ont été déportés et exterminés, il a fallu attendre 1992 pour que l'OMS (Organisation Mondiale de la Santé) retire l'homosexualité des maladies mentales. De nos jours, le mariage gay est une avancée mais ce ne sera vraiment dans les mœurs que quand deux mecs pourront se tenir la main dans la rue sans risquer insultes et coups, voir la mort. La société est plus tolérante pour les femmes, il y a une sorte de diabolisation de l'acte, d'où le terme ''sodomite'' employé à l'époque, avec cet arrière-goût de pécher. Ce qui aide en 2013, c'est que la religion est moins présente. Par exemple, Watson, plutôt tolérant à ce sujet, n'est pas naïf pour autant. Outre une mort sociale en cas de découverte, c'était aussi une promesse de damnation éternelle. Risquer les Enfers par amour... là, ce n'est pas un pas en avant, c'est un saut dans le vide! Holmes n'a pas cette pression, il est athée, se fiche du qu'en-dira-t-on, par contre, Watson sacrifie beaucoup par amour, il n'en est que plus courageux... ou dingue! Sexe et religion, tout un poème, comme s'il fallait choisir son camp quand on est amoureux...**

**Je veux remercier ici tous ceux qui ont lu, et encore plus ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, ce fut un plaisir d'échanger avec vous. Et merci aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre.**

**Et surtout, remercier encore Sinasta et Lisen-Chan, mon Diable et mon Ange, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Mais qu'il est stimulant de travailler ensemble, d'oser se dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, faire la parlotte pendant des heures avant de trouver un consensus. Je vous conseille la méthode, c'est juste fabuleux!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse amis lecteurs, en espérant une petite review de votre part sur ces adieux déchirants.**

**Bien à vous et bonne année à tous!**


End file.
